If You Fear the Storm Ahead
by BreathOfMidnightAir
Summary: Post-Musical. Elphaba discovers that she has another sister who is destined to defeat a familiar evil with her. This new sister, Maureen, does not know about magic or Oz. RENT Crossover starting at Chapter 3 lasting until the end. Fiyeraba, MaureenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or, for later on, Rent.**

Elphaba stared silently at the stars from her spot on the grass. Fiyero lay beside her, resting silently. He could not sleep as a scarecrow. She shifted into a sitting position, her soft brown eyes moving to his still form. They were now close to the edge of Oz.

The couple had only just left a day ago, traveling mostly by broom. So much had happened to them just that short time ago, however. Both Elphaba and Fiyero had faked their deaths and now they could never return to Oz.

Elphaba felt a strong pang of guilt when she thought about Glinda. She never told her that she was alive and even though Elphaba knew she couldn't tell her, she still felt guilt. The more she thought, the more she realized that she felt even worse about Fiyero. Elphaba kept reminding herself that she had turned him into a scarecrow to save his life; however, she _had _deprived him of his former good looks.

Of course, she didn't care about what he looked like, but she knew how hard it was to look different. He now had to face that hardship. She lay down on the grass again and Fiyero's arms immediately wrapped around her. Elphaba smiled at the feeling of warmth now enveloping her as she relaxed in his straw and cloth arms, which were as strong as ever. Finally, after pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she drifted to sleep.

The bright morning sun shone down on them, causing Fiyero to wonder when he should wake his lover. He saw Elphaba, sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around him and her long black hair fanned out on the grass. Her green skin looked beautiful in the light, at least to him. Fiyero felt Elphaba shift very slightly and her chocolate brown eyes opened, looking in his eyes.

"Good morning, strawman." She mumbled with a smile.

"Morning." He smirked at her words; that was definitely his Elphaba. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Elphaba then sat up and began to stare at a nearby tree. She was clearly deep in thought.

"Fae?" He asked, some concern in his voice.

Without responding, she pulled out an old piece of parchment and unfolded it.

"Is that from the Grimmerie?" Fiyero asked, surprised.

"Yes," She answered absently. She began to read the page over carefully, examining each word. Elphaba lifted her hands and moved them so her palms faced Fiyero. She then began to chant in the ancient language of magic that only few could understand.

"Eleka namu ami michu ami atume" She repeated it at least four times, until Fiyero let out a cry of pain. Elphaba stopped immediately, looking up at Fiyero with wide eyes.

"Yero?" She used his nickname, but with much concern.

When the pain didn't seem to cease, Elphaba surged forward toward him. Elphaba rarely cried, even as a child. She would always fend back the tears until the feeling had passed. This time, however, tears were more than threatening to fall. She embraced him, hoping that the pain would stop soon and that no real harm would come to him.

"Fiyero…I'm sorry!" Her green face seemed to turn several shades lighter as he let out another scream. "I'm sorry, just stay strong! Fight it!" Elphaba felt wet drops drip down her face. Fiyero's pain seemed to relieve itself suddenly. Hope glimmered in Elphaba's eyes, but it soon disappeared when he winced and grabbed his left arm. A loud ripping noise cracked through the air, and both of them looked down to see that Fiyero's straw arm had split open, straw dropping all over the grass. Before Elphaba could let out any kind of reaction, something caught her eye.

There was something underneath the straw. She reached forward and brushed pieces of straw on Fiyero's arm aside and revealed human flesh. A grin broke across her emerald-skinned face and she took Fiyero's cloth-hand and pulled. The entire thing ripped off and a human arm was underneath. She gently caressed his pale arm taking away any last pieces of straw.

"Let's get this off you." Elphaba said quickly as she began to tear at his legs. Fiyero joined in, and worked on his other arm. It was a rather long process, but Elphaba was twistedly reminded of unwrapping a Lurlinemas present.

Finally, after much tearing and ripping, Fiyero, in his original human form, was in front of her. Quite literally, actually, because Fiyero was completely naked. The spell, of course, wouldn't have put clothing on Fiyero. It was only meant to return him to his original state. Elphaba felt a smirk creep up her lips and Fiyero just playfully hit her arm.

"So," Elphaba began, flicking a remaining piece of straw out of his hair, "should I get you some clothes?"

"That would be great." Fiyero replied, shivering slightly from the cool breeze.

Elphaba's smirk grew even larger. "Before we get you clothes…" She reached forward and lightly ran her finger across his chest. Fiyero got the hint, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Elphaba quickly deepened the kiss by extending her tongue into his mouth. Fiyero moved onto his back and Elphaba followed him down, kissing him more passionately then she had ever done before.

Elphaba and Fiyero reached the edge of the forest at sunrise the next day. Elphaba had given Fiyero her cloak so he could stay warm. Elphaba was wearing the same black dress she wore when leaving Oz, but she didn't care. From where they were now, they could see one of the four deserts that completely isolated Oz.

"Almost no one has crossed this desert, right?" Fiyero asked.

"No one that went into the desert came back." Elphaba corrected.

"And we're going to try to cross it?" He asked skeptically.

"No, we're not going to _try_. We're _going_ to cross it." She responded.

"May I ask how?" Fiyero replied, still sounding slightly nervous.

Elphaba took out the same piece of parchment from the Grimmerie that she had used earlier. She gently unfolded it, and held it carefully in her emerald-green fingers.

"This page also has a teleportation spell that should take us across the desert." Elphaba explained while reading the parchment. She reached down and grabbed her broom from the ground. She held it in her left hand, as well the Grimmerie page. Elphaba took Fiyero's hand with her empty hand and began to chant. "Condicio fluxi confugium desero." After she repeated this twice, they felt a strong pull of energy, and once she said the spell again, they felt a strong surge and light completely enveloped them.

Glinda the Good sat on the puffy bed in her bedroom in the Upper Uplands. She had been declared the temporary leader of Oz until an election could be held and followed through with. Glinda's magic had improved a bit, but she was still not even close to Elphaba's level. The blonde was currently flipping through the pages of the Grimmerie, and was getting extremely frustrated. Finally, she had enough and slammed the ancient book shut.

"How in Oz could Elphie understand this?" She muttered angrily to herself.

The cause of her anger was not just that she couldn't read the spells, it was also the reason that the book was in her possession to begin with. Glinda felt a tear slide down her face and she wiped it away almost immediately. Elphaba's death had taken a huge toll on her, and she had spent hours on end in her room, trying to interpret the writing in the Grimmerie.

Of course, Glinda knew that the chances of understanding it so soon were very small, but she was too desperate not to try. Elphaba had asked her to learn how to read it, and Glinda wanted nothing more than to follow through with Elphaba's last request. She then collapsed on the bed, letting her tears flow freely as she sobbed into her pillow. She wanted… no, she _needed_ her best friend back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked, or later on, Rent.**

The blinding white light faded and Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves in front of a large forest. Elphaba glanced behind her to see the desert that they were facing just moments ago. The spell had worked, and they were now past the desert borders, far away from Oz, far away from Glinda. The green witch's eyes diverted to the ground for a moment as the feeling of guilt returned. A hand was soon on her shoulder, and Fiyero pulled her into his arms.

"Thinking about Glinda?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Elphaba nodded, pressing her face into his chest. "I feel like a horrible friend. Just leaving and making her think we're dead."

"No one from Oz can know that we're alive." Fiyero whispered back.

"I know." She answered quietly, pulling herself together, and she looked ahead at the forest. Fiyero did so as well.

"Any idea how big that forest is?" He asked.

"None whatsoever." She replied.

Finding no other alternative, the couple walked forward into the sea of trees and grass. Elphaba extended her hand and pushed the brush in front of them aside, and they commenced. They noticed immediately that the forest was immensely darker because little light was seeping through the canopy of treetops above them. Although Elphaba had put on the 'fearless wicked witch' persona for over a year and Elphaba was not, by any means, cowardly, she felt her hand reaching over to take Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero seemed to be having a slight problem seeing in the darkness, but Elphaba wasn't having any trouble at all. So she guided her lover through the dense forest in the dark for at least two hours until they decided to take a break. There was a small pond that they came across, and they decided to rest there. Fiyero sat on a nearby rock while Elphaba reached down to check to make sure the water was safe to drink.

"It looks clean…" She observed. She cupped her hand, dipped it in the pond, and took a small sip. "Tastes clean too."

Fiyero nodded and walked over to take a drink. After doing so, they both took a seat on a large rock. Apparently though, they misjudged how big the rock really was, and Fiyero accidentally slid off the edge and straight into the pond. The water splashed to the side as he fell in, leaving Fiyero, still clad in only Elphaba's cloak, soaking wet. Elphaba's eyebrows shot up, and her hand was raised to her mouth, hiding her snickers.

"Hey!" Fiyero tried his best to splash her, only getting her legs a little wet. "You think this is funny?" He managed to say in between laughs. "It could have been worse, _you_ could have fallen in. I don't think you could handle another melting…"

Elphaba rose from her sitting place, slapped his arm at the melting remark, and extended her hand to help him up. Once Fiyero was out of the pond, he began ringing out the drenched black cloak, which was his only clothing at the moment.

"When we get to wherever we're going," Fiyero began. "I need to get new clothes."

"You sound like Glinda." Elphaba commented wryly.

After getting the cloak semi-dry, the two continued to venture through the forest, which was only getting darker as the day drew to a close.

"Did you see any food around? Like fruit or something?" Elphaba asked, stepping over a tree root as she walked.

"I didn't see any fruit. I did see berries but there's no way of telling if they're safe to eat or not." Fiyero responded. "I guess if we get really hungry we could get a small animal or something…"

Elphaba stopped in her tracks and sent Fiyero a glare that could scare the dead.

Fiyero defended his statement, "It's for our own survival. And I never said Animal, I said animal."

Elphaba grumbled something inaudible under her breath and continued to walk.

"Fae, it's just—" He stopped talking when he heard a rustling in the trees nearby. Elphaba stopped walking, trying to hear where the sound came from. Her brown eyes looked up to see a few birds flying off of some branches overhead.

"It's just the birds." She said dismissively. "Let's go."

Elphaba started to go forward again, but stopped once more when the rustling sound began again. She was able to locate it this time; it was coming from the brush right near Fiyero.

"Fiyero, get down!" She yelled suddenly, her voice piercing the quiet of the forest.

Fiyero ducked just in time. A large black panther jumped over his head and landed on the ground with a growl. Its fierce yellow eyes focused on him, then moved to look at Elphaba. The witch knew immediately that this was not a Panther, but an animal that had been regressed due to the Wizard's cages. His form of animal cruelty must have somehow reached the lands beyond Oz and the deserts.

Fiyero moved close to Elphaba, making sure that he could protect her if needed. Elphaba, however, was doing the same thing with Fiyero. The panther took one step forward, and Elphaba began to chant a spell under her breath. But before the panther could pounce or Elphaba could finish her spell, there was a loud hissing noise, and a very large snake slithered in between the couple and the panther. It turned its scaly head to glance at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Don't move." The snake, or Snake rather, ordered them. He turned back to face the panther and rose up to a rather intimidating height, at least to the panther. He let his fangs show, and lunged at it. The large cat dodged the strike, and seemed frightened. It swiftly turned and bounded through the trees, out of sight. The Snake slithered around to face them.

"So you two are from Oz, the land beyond the deserts." He began to study them discreetly.

"How do you know that?" Elphaba asked suspiciously with a tinge of anger.

"A few Birds overheard your conversations and alerted my king to your presence. I'm his main guard, and he sent me to bring you to Burzee, his kingdom."

"And, your name is…?" The green witch questioned.

"Keahi." The Snake answered. "And you?"

"I'm Elphaba, and this is Fiyero." Her voice still didn't seem particularly friendly.

"No need to take offence, but are all women green where you come from?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, but answered anyway. "No, I'm the only one."

"And you're a witch as well, correct? The Birds also mentioned that."

Elphaba nodded slowly, still not trusting this Snake completely.

"Well, we can't stand here for the rest of the night." Keahi stated. "Let's get going. I'll take you out of the woods and to the palace. King Emrys wants to meet you both."

"How do we have proof that we can trust you or your leader?" Elphaba asked.

"You don't." The Snake said truthfully.

"I don't know about this, Fiyero." Elphaba whispered to her lover.

"We should at least give him a chance. If he attacks, can't you do a spell to stop him?"

"I suppose so." Elphaba turned back to Keahi. "Okay, go ahead."

"And after we see the king," Keahi began, looking at Fiyero's attire, "I'll get you some suitable clothing."

Within an hour, the three of them could see the end of the forest ahead. Keahi slithered ahead, sliding through the last of the brush. Fiyero reached forward and moved it out of the way so he and Elphaba could pass through.

"Welcome to Burzee." The Snake said with a small smile.

Burzee looked impressive, but not quite as impressive as the Emerald City was when Elphaba first saw it. There was a cobble-stone paved path which led through a series of small shops. In the center was a stone fountain which had very clean-looking water in it. Behind the shops, on both sides, there were cottages that obviously housed the people of Burzee. Past the cottages were miles of beautiful green countryside and even a few lakes in the distance. Scattered through the countryside were smaller cottages. Straight ahead, in the distance, there was a palace, which wasn't terribly big or small, but impressive.

"Come." Keahi said, moving ahead toward the cobble-stone path which led to the palace. They soon approached the shops, and Elphaba and Fiyero noticed that Burzee was populated with both people and Animals, and they were treated equally, unlike Oz. Elphaba smiled her approval, and Fiyero's mouth turned upward as well. He gripped her hand that wasn't holding her broom, and she squeezed it happily.

There were not many Burzeeans outside; it was, after all, around eight at night. After they passed through the main shopping area, they walked over a stone bridge, lit on the ends by torches. At the far end, the palace stood, guarded by a man on one side and a Tiger on the other. They both gave a bow of respect to Keahi, who offered them one in return. Their gazes then moved to Elphaba and Fiyero, and they studied them carefully, both a bit surprised by Elphaba's green skin.

The three entered the large double doors, and were faced by a magnificent entrance hall. The Snake was unfazed by the interior of the palace, and slithered down a corridor to the right. He stopped at another large door, and signaled for them to enter. Fiyero and Elphaba stepped inside, and were faced by a beautiful throne room. Banners of what Elphaba assumed was the Burzeean flag hung from the ceiling, and a clean marble floor glistened underneath them.

The witch glanced up at the banners again; the design was a lion and an eagle both clutching a side of an ornately designed 'B'. She looked forward again to see the king not sitting on the throne, but standing in front of it, like someone waiting for their guests to sit down at a dinner party. Off to the king's right was a creature that neither Elphaba nor Fiyero had ever seen. It had the body and back legs of a lion and the head, front legs, and wings of an eagle.

The couple finally got close enough to the king and the creature to stop walking. Normally, someone at this point would bow to the king, but Elphaba was making no attempt to do so and she gripped Fiyero's hand tighter to tell him not to bow either. She wasn't going to show respect to someone she didn't know or trust, no matter what their status was. The king looked to be in his thirties and of average height, very good-looking with dark, chocolaty skin, no hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Welcome to Burzee." He greeted in a kind voice. "I am King Emrys and this is my advisor, Negasi."

The creature, Negasi, nodded respectively toward the two.

"You're from Oz, right?" Emrys questioned.

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded. "We left because the other Ozians weren't very accepting of Elphaba's skin and magic." Fiyero elaborated.

Elphaba continued the explanation, "I was called the 'Wicked Witch of the West', a name given by the Wizard, a horrible excuse for a man. He wanted to stop Animals from speaking by caging them. Fiyero and I were almost killed because of what the Wizard managed to convince the Ozians. With Fiyero's help, I faked my death and we came here." The witch spoke with disgusted tones when talking about the Wizard.

Emrys nodded. "You're both welcome to stay here, and live here if you choose to. The Burzeeans will accept you."

Negasi spoke up, "This…Wizard, he wanted to stop Animals from speaking?"

Elphaba nodded, anger flickered in her eyes at the mention of his name. Negasi's claw clenched and Emrys shook his head in disgust at the Wizard's actions.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Emrys, and Negasi continued to talk. The first two had noticed that the more they became acquainted with King Emrys, the less formal he became and he seemed to relax. After several minutes more, Emrys showed Elphaba and Fiyero around the palace and pointed out their room. He had decided to allow the couple to stay in the palace for as long as they wanted. Emrys had also said that a new wardrobe for them, especially for Fiyero, would be put in their room as soon as possible.

Since it was late, Elphaba and Fiyero decided to get some sleep. They hadn't slept in an actual bed since they were in Oz and even then, they had never slept in a bed _together._ It was an experience that they were both very much looking forward to. They entered the huge bedroom and looked it over. There was a king-sized bed against the wall, couches and a fireplace off to the side, and two doors, one leading to the bathroom, and the other to their walk-in closet. They were impressed to say the least.

The couple began to get ready for bed, finding clothes that were suited to their styles and in their sizes already in the closet. Once they got settled in bed, Elphaba snuggled against Fiyero's chest.

"I'd like to get out of here soon." She stated. "This castle, I mean."

"Why?" Fiyero fully respected her wants, but having grown up in a palace himself, he didn't quite understand.

"This room just doesn't seem…right." She answered.

Fiyero nodded and brought his head to hers in order to smell her hair. Elphaba soon fell asleep feeling Fiyero's loving embrace and his breath caressing her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Fiyero glanced at the clock and read that it was ten in the morning. Elphaba had woken two hours earlier, Fiyero had convinced her to stay in bed for one more hour, and she had gotten out of bed and began to change just now. He felt very triumphant at managing to get her to stay for more time than she had originally agreed on. Fiyero sat up in the bed after deciding that he should probably begin to get ready. He heard the sound of the shower turn off and raced to put some clothes on before Elphaba returned. He didn't get very far.

"Fiyero?" The green woman entered, clad only in a towel. Her midnight black hair hung loosely, some water dripping off. "Why aren't you dressed yet? We have to meet with Emrys in an hour."

"I was just…starting to get ready."

Elphaba smirked and grabbed her clothes from on top of the dresser. She walked back into the bathroom to dry her hair and get her clothes on, sending an amused glance at Fiyero. He quickly began to prepare for the day. Emrys had said that he would have breakfast with them and afterwards, Fiyero had something planned…

It was afternoon and the more Elphaba stayed in the palace, the more she wanted to leave. It wasn't that Emrys wasn't hospitable or kind but she couldn't bring herself to live in this large and ornate place. She would prefer to stay in a smaller house with Fiyero, but still inside Burzee.

Elphaba rounded the corridor she was walking down and pushed open a door. Inside was a sitting room, and Fiyero and Emrys were having a discussion. Curiosity rose inside of the witch. The two men inside looked up when she entered. Emrys smiled and Fiyero seemed slightly startled but happy nonetheless. Emrys rose from his seat and walked to the door. He said his goodbyes to them and walked out, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

She smiled and moved over to Fiyero, putting her head on his chest and sitting on his lap.

"Fae, can I ask you something?"

Elphaba's brown eyes moved to meet his. "Of course. You know you can tell me anything, Yero."

"Will you marry me, Fae?"

Elphaba looked shocked for a moment. Afterwards she gave a small sigh. "Fiyero, we don't need a piece of paper to tell us that we're together. We already are." She reached to stroke one of his cheeks.

"I agree, but…"

She looked straight into his eyes. She spoke softly. "You really want this don't you?"

At Fiyero's nod, Elphaba gave her response. "Alright then. Let's do it."

"Not if you don't want to." He replied.

"I'm not completely against it, but the point of marriage is just for the government." Elphaba said. "But as I said before, I'll do it."

"You're sure you want this?"

"Yes, Yero." She kissed him deeply on the lips.

They sat in silence for a few moments, relaxing in the other's arms.

"So where and when are we getting married?" Elphaba asked, her voice lowered due to the comfortable feeling filling her.

"Well you don't want a big wedding right?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the mere mention of a big wedding. Fiyero took that as a no.

"Then how about right now?"

"You're kidding, right?" She then realized that he was completely serious. "I guess there's nothing wrong with having it right now."

She lifted herself off of Fiyero, and they began to head over to the exit to the room.

"Emrys told me about this sorceress that lives near the palace. She's a high priestess, so she can perform the ceremony."

They walked down the staircase leading to the front entrance.

"Is that what you two were talking about when I came in?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"I had asked him how scarce magic was in Burzee, and he told me that the sorceress was the only person, not counting you, that can do magic here. Eventually the conversation led to marriage."

Elphaba responded with one of her trademark smirks, and they neared the cottage the sorceress lived in.

"What's her name?" Elphaba asked.

"Madame Valeria."

They entered the cottage after knocking. It was rather dark inside, but candles which hung from the ceiling provided any necessary light. Directly in front of them was a woman seated at a desk. She looked to be in her sixties, with long auburn hair streaked with grey tied in a bun. She wore a long blood-red robe. Madame Valeria looked up at her visitors with a rather bored expression on her face. It turned to one of interest, however, when she looked at Elphaba.

"I have been awaiting your visit." She stated.

"You'll marry us, then?" Fiyero asked, not bothering to wonder how Valeria knew they were coming.

Valeria's face twisted into one of confusion. "What in Burzee are you talking about? You're here for me to marry you two?"

They nodded. Elphaba had rolled her eyes at Fiyero's bluntness earlier.

"Fine." Valeria muttered under her breath and she rose to her full height of five feet. She walked over to stand in front of them. "Now take the other's hand, and don't speak or move until I say so."

Elphaba shot an amused look at Fiyero, who covered up a laugh.

Madame Valeria raised her hands and began the ceremony. After saying a few sentences, she asked the main questions. Elphaba and Fiyero had obviously accepted, and a golden cord wrapped around their joined hands. It apparently symbolized that their souls were joined forever. Throughout the entire process, Elphaba couldn't help but notice the rushed and bored tone in Valeria's voice. After a few minutes, Elphaba and Fiyero were married, and Valeria was rushing to the other side of the desk.

"Now that that's over with, we can get to something more important." Valeria put a thick and old book on the tabletop and pushed it towards Elphaba. "There is an old prophecy that states that two kindred witches will rise up and destroy a powerful evil. One witch had skin the color of emeralds, and the other has pale, fair skin."

"But Nessa's dead. She's my only sister." Elphaba protested.

"Don't interrupt." Valeria snapped. "Now, those two witches will have the help of someone with a pure soul with angelic goodness inside of them."

"Glinda?" Fiyero guessed.

"I wouldn't exactly describe her as angelic…" Elphaba muttered.

Valeria continued, "You are obviously the emerald-skinned witch, and your twin is the fair-skinned one…"

"My WHAT?!" Elphaba exclaimed, squeezing the life out of Fiyero's hand that she held.

"Your twin sister that has been living in the other world. You were separated shortly after birth, I believe." She replied.

Elphaba didn't seem convinced that any of this was true.

"Oh, you don't believe me? We'll see what you say when she comes here."

Valeria flipped a few pages in the ancient book and turned to a spell. She began to chant.

Maureen Johnson entered her apartment at about eight at night. Normally, she would be out a lot later than that, but tonight she was not in the mood at all. She dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. The noises of car horns, screeching tires, and masses of people walking on the sidewalks could be heard through the closed windows. That was just one of the 'joys' of living in New York City; the East Village to be more specific.

Maureen quickly ran her hand through her wavy dark hair, trying to tame it slightly after walking in the windy caverns of the city. Her hair was a dark brown that could easily be mistaken for black and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color. These aspects, especially her hair, contrasted wonderfully with her fair skin. Maureen shut her eyes, but sleep did not come.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends. After Angel died, Collins had run off to Boston, obviously trying to handle the pain of losing the love of his life. Then there was Mimi. The virus was beginning to take hold on her, and she was definitely going to lose her battle soon.

Roger never left the side of her hospital bed. He ate, drank, and slept there. Somehow he had managed to convince the hospital staff to let him stay after visiting hours. Of course, Mimi had tried to get him to leave and be more comfortable and relax. Roger, however, refused to leave her side.

Maureen had recently broken up with Joanne. More like Joanne broke up with her. She had gotten tired of Maureen cheating on her, and decided to end their relationship. Mark was getting lonely in his loft that he had once shared with Roger and Benny. Now Roger spent his days in the hospital with Mimi, and Benny had gotten rich and left. Maureen had considered asking Mark to stay with her, but decided against it because of the awkwardness that there would be between the two exes.

Her eyes opened immediately when she heard a faint whisper in her ear. She whirled around, expecting to see one of her friends fooling around her, but she saw no one. Gradually, the whisper got louder and Maureen got more confused. She couldn't come up with any explanation; the TV was off and she had not had any alcohol in weeks.

She had decided to stop drinking so much after Angel died. Angel's death had nothing to do with alcohol, but it had revealed Maureen's own mortality. Maureen had matured greatly, no longer as careless or wild. Of course, a decent amount still remained. Her friends had considered it a step up, though, when they saw that Maureen wasn't flirting with everyone close to her age of either sex that breathed anymore.

The voice began to become audible but it was in a language that Maureen could not understand. She groaned loudly and tried to shut it out of her mind. Maureen rose to her feet and headed to the bedroom, hoping that somehow the voice would stop when she left the room.

Before she could get halfway to the bedroom door, the ground underneath her shook violently, sending Maureen off balance. She grabbed the side of a chair before she fell, getting more and more confused by the moment. A very colorful curse escaped her lips when the floor underneath her seemed to disappear, and she began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent**

Maureen suddenly felt a floor underneath her and she was rather surprised that she didn't slam onto the ground. Many unanswered questions haunted her mind.

"What the hell was that?" Maureen asked with a groan and she raised her head to look around.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. She finally looked at the others in the room and found herself staring. A woman in her sixties was sitting off to the side with a content look on her face. Close to the door were a man and a woman. The man was tall with sandy shoulder-length blonde hair and he looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties.

The woman was tall also with familiar brown eyes and she was in her twenties, the same age as Maureen, but the aspect that stood out the most was her skin—she was green. Maureen knew by looking at her that the woman was not wearing green makeup, she was naturally like that.

"Yes, I'm green. Now quit staring at me like I'm in a museum." She snapped.

The man spoke quietly in the woman's ear. "Calm down Fae."

The older woman at the other side of the room spoke suddenly, "It seems my work is done, Lady Elphaba. Say hello to your twin sister."

Maureen's eyes widened and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"How can you honestly believe that she's my twin?" Elphaba asked. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Maureen." She answered dryly.

"Look at her carefully—her face." Fiyero whispered to Elphaba.

Maureen and Elphaba both looked at each other. They saw what Fiyero meant. Their faces were identical with the exception of the pigment of Elphaba's skin.

"Alright." Maureen began sounding exasperated. "You obviously brought me here, now I need someone to give me some damn explanations! You can't expect me to stand here without knowing where I am, who you are, or how the hell I got here in the first place!"

The outburst caused everyone to turn their attention to Maureen, who was fuming.

"I'd like to know some things too." Elphaba turned on Valeria. "Since you know _so_ much about her, why don't you tell me how she got in the other world to begin with if she's my twin?"

"The Wizard heard of the prophecy, and knew that you and your twin sister were more powerful than any other witches born in the last few millennia. He sent a guard to go and get rid of you two. The guard got to your house and saw Maureen in the crib. Elphaba must have been getting fed at the time. He took baby Maureen and brought her to the Wizard. He wasn't happy about only getting one witch, but he, with the help of Madame Morrible, sent Maureen to the other world where she could not meddle with their lives."

"Why didn't he know that I was a witch from the prophecy when he saw me in the Emerald City when I was going to Shiz?" Elphaba asked skeptically.

Valeria waved her hand. "He didn't translate it properly. He skipped the part of you having green skin."

"I'll ask this one more time." Maureen spoke up, very mad. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a witch, they don't even exist!"

Elphaba, Fiyero, and Valeria then launched into an explanation about magic, witches, and Oz. Maureen didn't believe any of it at first, but as they went on, something deep inside of her told her that it was true, even though it was going against what she had always been taught to believe.

"Oh, and this is for you two to help you." Valeria walked over to a bookcase and withdrew an extremely thick green leather book. Elphaba's eyes widened at the writing on the front. It read 'The Grimmerie'.

"How did you get that? I gave it to Glinda."

"You didn't think that the Wizard would give anyone a book that could lead to immensely expanding their powers, do you? He gave you a version that's condensed."

"Again, I ask, how do you know this?" Elphaba asked, taking the book.

"I have my ways. Looking at old records and prophecies is one of my specialties."

Maureen spoke up, "Are you even sure that you should trust her? I wouldn't."

"Emrys trusts her, and she's given me no reason for me not to believe her so far." Elphaba replied. "She's got all the facts straight."

Maureen nodded, but she still thought that the older woman was hiding something.

"And before you mentioned a powerful evil. What or who is it?" Elphaba asked, diverting her attention to Valeria.

"I am not completely sure. The prophecy never described it, but I'm sure that you'll find out soon."

Maureen rolled her eyes dramatically.

Elphaba began to notice the similarities between her and Maureen. They could be very sarcastic at times, annoyed easily, and they both had at least one very strong friendship with someone. They were currently walking back to the castle to update Emrys.

"Is he old?" Maureen asked Elphaba.

"No." Elphaba answered curtly.

"Is he hot?"

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders and Fiyero looked slightly amused.

"The question's not that hard." Maureen said.

"Why don't you wait and find out how good Emrys looks for yourself? We're almost there."

Maureen narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this immature?"

"Are you always so serious and solemn?" Maureen countered.

They finally arrived at the palace and Elphaba shoved the door open. She was in a bad mood now. Fiyero took her hand, squeezed it, and tried to get her to relax. The three entered the sitting room and Emrys was waiting for them. Maureen got one look at him and a large smirk crept up her lips. Elphaba ignored it and told him about what had happened at Valeria's cottage.

"I'm Emrys. It's great to meet you." He greeted Maureen.

"Me too. I'm Maureen." Her greeting was pure, and Elphaba could tell that she wasn't just trying to flirt with him. There was hope for Maureen yet.

Maureen had been given her bedroom, which was only a few doors down from Elphaba and Fiyero's room. Elphaba was supposed to come and talk to Maureen soon and the diva was waiting on her bed, tapping her foot in boredom. There was a knock at the door and Elphaba appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." Maureen said upon seeing her sister that she still barely knew.

"Hi" Elphaba replied, taking a seat on a chair near the bed.

"Sorry for being annoying before." Maureen mumbled, almost forcing the apology.

Elphaba nodded, which Maureen took as an acceptance to her apology.

"I'm going to teach you magic and how to be a witch. You're going to need to know that if you're going to 'destroy a powerful evil' with me."

"This whole situation is so weird…"

"What's the other world like?" Elphaba asked with curiosity.

"Different…_Very_ different. There's no magic or kingdoms. Well, England has a queen, but she's not really running the country…" Maureen started. "I lived in New York City before I came here. I _was_ living with my girlfriend, but when she broke up with me I had to rent an apartment of my own."

Elphaba was a little surprised after hearing Maureen say 'girlfriend', but didn't bring it up. "Why'd she break up with you?"

"I cheated on her too many times…" Maureen mumbled. "I can't say I blame her, though."

Elphaba nodded, listening with curiosity about her long-lost sister's life.

"So how did you and Fiyero meet?" Maureen asked.

"We met at Shiz, which is a college. At first he was careless and dancing through life, but he seemed to change later on."

"You two are cute together. Maybe if I work on my issues, I can get into a committed relationship too." Maureen said. A smirk appeared on her face. "The king _is_ hot. What do you think my chances with him are?"

"Not sure. But I think you should get to know his personality before you do anything."

Maureen bit her lip, as though this was a foreign concept. "I guess."

The twins continued to talk about their lives, both finding themselves very curious.

"So your childhood must've been cool. I mean, you're powerful, and you didn't have siblings growing up." Maureen didn't take into consideration that they might have a brother or sister.

"No, actually. We had a younger sister, Nessarose." Elphaba's voice was lower and quieter, and she didn't seem to want to talk about this particular subject very much.

Maureen noticed the word 'had', and didn't really want to take this conversation too far. This was another result of Maureen's 'maturing' after Angel.

As their conversation drew to a close, an idea struck Maureen's mind.

"Wanna teach me a spell before you leave?"

Elphaba glanced out the window to see the moon already high in the sky. "I don't know, maybe tomorrow."

"Please?" Maureen's lips formed a pout and her eyes became bigger than usual. Little did Elphaba know that this pout was Maureen's trademark that she used often when trying to get something.

"We'll have plenty of time tomorrow." The green witch responded.

"Come on, Faba. One spell?" The nickname seemed to come naturally and Maureen didn't take much notice. Elphaba, however, did.

"Faba?" The green woman questioned.

"It's a nickname. Are you against nicknames or something?"

"No, it's just no one's called me that before. I like it though."

Maureen gave a fake look of sadness and surprise. "Aren't you going to give me a nickname?"

"Why, you want one?" Elphaba asked, not taking the joke part of Maureen's question into consideration.

Maureen nodded.

"Alright, Reena."

Maureen seemed to ponder this name for a few seconds before showing her approval. "Hmm, that's a new one, but it's nice."

Elphaba turned to leave, but she was stopped by Maureen grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Spell." Maureen reminded her.

Elphaba groaned and sat down on the bed. "Fine. But only one."

Maureen grinned and nodded.

"Okay, I've memorized this one. It's a summoning spell. Just picture whatever you want to summon in your mind and say _Avoco Denuntio_." Elphaba explained. "But you have to concentrate."

Maureen nodded and thought for a moment. "Avoco Denuntio"

There was a small flash in front of the dark-haired witch, and a pair of black leather pants appeared. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and Maureen looked overjoyed.

"It worked! These are from my apartment in New York."

"You summoned those from New York?"

"Yep. Now let me try again. Maybe I can get my costume here that I wore on New Years Eve…" Maureen spent the next few minutes summoning her favorite articles of clothing. Quite a few of them caused Elphaba's eyebrows to rise; an action that Elphaba was doing a lot of lately.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks to the two of you who reviewed. Everyone else, please review, or I can't know if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Maureen casually walked through the corridors of the palace the next morning at around eleven. She had been surprised that she woke up that early, but she decided that it was due to the fact that she was in a completely new and strange place.

The diva was currently trying to hunt down Emrys, and so far, was failing to do so. She turned a corner to find yet another empty hallway. Maureen was about to descend the nearest staircase when she saw someone in the corner of her eye. The brunette turned quickly and saw Fiyero approaching her.

"Hey Fiyero." She greeted.

"Hi Maureen." He seemed to sound serious. "Can I talk to you?"

"Shoot."

Fiyero looked confused, "Why would I shoot you?"

Maureen laughed and signaled for him to continue talking.

"Elphaba told me she told you about Nessarose." Fiyero began.

Maureen nodded.

"I just want you to know that Elphaba's childhood was not glorious at all. She was treated more like a servant to Nessarose by her father more than like a daughter. Her father, your father, neglected her and treated her horribly. That didn't change much when she went to Shiz either." Fiyero's voice wasn't threatening, but it was no-nonsense and sounded as if he were in pain.

"She was called names by almost everyone at school, including me at first. Glinda did it at first too, but stopped when she and Elphaba became friends. I stopped when I got to know her."

It had not really occurred to Maureen that Elphaba's childhood was _that_ bad. Maybe a name-calling or two, but constantly and by her own family? Maureen was used to the Bohemians, who accepted nearly everyone but this was very different.

Fiyero continued, "I wanted you to know, because Elphaba wouldn't tell you. It's not in her nature."

Maureen nodded and spoke in a slightly quieter tone. "I won't do anything to hurt her, don't worry."

Just when they were about to separate after talking, Maureen spoke again. "She's lucky, you know. To have someone that cares for her that much. She might not have had it as a kid, but she's got it now."

Fiyero nodded and smiled.

About ten minutes later, Maureen was roaming the halls again. This time, however, trying to find a certain green sister of hers. Maureen was in the mood for some sisterly bonding. She walked down to the ground floor, stepped into the entrance hall, and spotted Emrys.

He was standing in front of the large fireplace across from the front door. Most of her thoughts concerning Elphaba were temporarily pushed to the side as she went over to him. He turned his head as she approached, his dark eyes focusing on her, and he smiled politely.

"Hi Maureen."

"Hey." She smiled flirtatiously. "What's up?"

The slang seemed to confuse him, and Maureen tried a different tactic. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

"Still trying to get over the whole witch thing, but I'm good." She answered, silently telling herself to introduce slang to Elphaba, Fiyero, and Emrys.

"I was about to talk to you, Elphaba, and Fiyero. Do you know where they are?"

Maureen seemed a little let down. "No, I was looking for her before."

"I think I know where they are, follow me." Emrys walked toward the hallway to the right and Maureen followed. They walked into the sitting room that Fiyero had proposed in. Sure enough, the green witch and the Arjiki prince were inside sitting on the couch. Maureen stepped further into the room and collapsed on a chair. Emrys remained standing.

"Do you mind if I talk to all of you?"

"Go ahead." Elphaba responded.

"I need to tell you that I've met you before, Elphaba, when you were about five years old. I was eight." Emrys stated.

Elphaba seemed surprised. "How?"

"My father was king, and he wanted to cross the desert to meet with the governor of Munchkinland."

"How did he know it existed? I thought no one's crossed the desert bordering Oz." Elphaba said.

"A Burzeean Animal crossed it once and none of the Ozians knew that he was from across the desert. He returned and told my father about Oz. Then my father wanted to meet with one of the leaders of a land in Oz. I went with him. Valeria cast a spell to take us across the desert and we wound up in Munchkinland."

Elphaba seemed intrigued, as did Fiyero. Maureen looked bored; she was picking at her nails, but silently listening anyway.

"So my father met with your father, Frexspar. I remember your sister, and I also remember you. I overheard Frexspar telling you to stay in your room and to not embarrass his family. I, as an eight year old, didn't understand why. Even when I caught a glimpse of you, I was surprised to see your skin color, but I never understood why that could be embarrassing."

Elphaba's eyes were clouded with memories for a moment. "I remember my father telling me that, or more like yelling at me…."

Maureen had stopped examining her nails and actually looked like she was listening.

Emrys continued. "That's why I wanted to help you so much when you came here. I recognized you, and I saw how much you've matured from the five year old that I remembered. I'm going to be an ally to you and Maureen when that evil comes."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied. She then looked to her twin for her input.

"Yeah, thanks." Maureen said, rather sincerely.

Fiyero nodded his thanks as well, and the four started another conversation. Maureen was most obviously trying to flirt with Emrys most of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

All of Maureen's flirting must have done something because she was about to have dinner with him in an hour. The diva did have a rising suspicion, though, that Elphaba had something to do with it. Maureen sat in her bedroom trying to decide if she should stick with wearing her favorite tank-top and leather pants. Her reverie was cut short when Elphaba entered the room.

"Hey Faba." Maureen said, barely looking away from her closet.

"Reena, turn around." Elphaba said.

Maureen turned her head and her eyes settled on something in the green woman's hand. It was a broomstick.

"Okay, let's get something straight." Maureen said, turning her whole body to face her sister. "I don't clean floors."

"What?" Elphaba was clearly confused, and then she understood. "This isn't for cleaning, it's for flying."

"Are you serious?" Maureen practically squealed as she ran over to grab the broom.

"It can't fly yet. You have to put a levitation spell on it."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"If you're going to ride this broom, it's more powerful if you cast it." Elphaba stated.

Maureen sighed. "Alright, where's the spell?"

"Here." Elphaba lifted the Grimmerie, which had been in her other hand, and opened to a page. She then held it out to Maureen.

The brunette read over the spell and began to chant. "Ah may ah tay ah may ditum."

When she finished, she felt power flow through her fingertips and into the broom. The feeling alone caused a small gasp to rise in her throat; she had never felt anything like that before.

"Now try it." Elphaba said.

Maureen took the broom and swung a leg over to the other side. "So witches really do this?"

"I do, at least. Glinda travels by bubble."

Maureen started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Bubble?"

Elphaba smirked, "I know."

Maureen felt the broom vibrate underneath her and her feet lifted off the ground. This was another feeling that caused Maureen to gasp. Slowly, she leaned forward on the broom and she raced forward. She took a sharp turn to avoid the wall and touched down on the floor again.

"That was… um, I think I can get used to it…when my stomach does…" Maureen glanced at Elphaba. "Damn, how long have you been able to do that? And can you do loops?" She thought for a moment. "Not that I want to try that anytime soon, or Emrys will need new carpets."

Elphaba looked amused.

Maureen continued, "I feel like a fr… um, a Halloween decoration."

"What?"

"Never mind. Witches on brooms hanging on doors."

"They hang witches on doors?" Elphaba fumed.

"No…witches that look… never mind."

Maureen sighed and placed the broom next to her bed.

"Okay, so for dinner tonight, I'm going to wear this." She gestured toward the clothes she currently had on, black leather pants and a tank-top.

"If that's what you want to wear…" Elphaba said, knowing that she wasn't the one to give fashion advice.

Maureen and Emrys arrived at dinner about an hour later. Tables and chairs were set out on the grass in an open alcove of a small forest, next to a waterfall which flowed into a lake. The moonlight shone down into the water, casting beautiful lights on the customers and the ground around them. Small star-like lights were in the trees around them and lightning bugs danced through the grass, making the scene even more beautiful.

Emrys approached a table next to the lake, but far enough away from the waterfall so they wouldn't get sprayed by water. He held out a chair for her and she sat down; she wasn't very used to someone doing that for her. Emrys then sat down across from her. He wasn't dressed very formally, but just a little. She, on the other hand, wasn't dressed formally at all. When the waiter left with their orders, they were left alone to talk.

"It must be hard for you to come here without warning." Emrys said.

"Yeah, it is. I guess it'll just take getting used to."

"Do you miss it there?" Emrys asked with curiosity.

"Kind of. I mean, I want to see my friends, but we kind of grew apart. Mimi got sick, Collins left, Roger stays with Mimi, Joanne went off on her own…" Maureen then realized that Emrys had no idea who any of those people were.

Surprisingly though, Emrys didn't seem particularly confused.

"What are your friends like?" Emrys asked.

Maureen then proceeded to tell him about her friends from New York. She didn't go into too much detail, but he had a good idea about their personalities when she finished. She had asked him very early in her description if it was okay with him that she was bisexual. His response was that it really didn't matter to him. Emrys was actually fascinated by her overall. He had never met anyone like her before; outgoing, wild, funny, but she could be kind; and he liked the fact that she could care less that he was a king.

There was a rustling in the trees nearby. Both of them noticed it, but neither took much note of it. There was a sudden flash of silver that caught Maureen's attention. Standing behind Emrys, hidden in the brush, was a cloaked figure, who just threw a knife at Emrys's back.

She felt herself tense up and a wave of magic shook through the area, sending the knife flying in the opposite direction. Although Maureen did not know it yet, Elphaba did the same thing when she got scared or irritated—her magic would kick in automatically.

Maureen jolted up from her seat as she saw the figure try to run toward Emrys to finish the job. Adrenaline and pure anger rushed through her body and she stopped the cloaked man in his tracks by standing in between him and Emrys.

"You going somewhere?" Maureen gave him a quick right hook.

Emrys was already standing, signaling for someone to get security, and trying to get Maureen away from the attacker. Maureen, however, had other plans.

She swiftly, but harshly, kicked the man in the crotch. He gave a yelp and visibly winced. His attention was diverted from Maureen. She used this as an opportunity to kick him once more in the chest, sending him into the lake.

"Try that again, moron, and you won't have any future offspring, and you'll be a soprano!" She was about to insult him even further, this time using more foul language, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Emrys.

"Calm down, I think he's beaten." He said gesturing to the man, who was being dragged away by Burzeean guards.

"That guy was such a b…" She expressed her anger by tightening her fist.

"I know, but like I said before, calm down. It's over."

Maureen felt the adrenaline dissipate and she took a breath to settle herself down.

"Why was he after you anyway?"

"I'm a king. There are people after me constantly."

"Oh. Right."

Maureen, once again, felt something that she couldn't quite describe. It was a big mix of attraction, meaning, and…something else. She had never felt it before, or at least not with this much power. The whole thing confused her.

"Wanna go back?" She managed to get out.

"Yeah, of course."

They walked back to the palace, in mostly silence. Maureen couldn't help but steal glances at Emrys, watching the way the moonlight shone on his dark skin and into his eyes.

Elphaba and Fiyero had decided to go out that night as well. The couple walked through the gardens next to Emrys's palace, holding hands.

"So how do you like Maureen?" Fiyero asked his wife softly, trying not to break the romantic moment.

"She's…interesting. She kind of reminds me of myself in some ways." Elphaba said. "I like her, though."

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "I like her too. I understand what you mean about seeing yourself in her…but Fae, you were never able to harden yourself that much. I've seen you when you were hurt. I remember the pain in your eyes."

He had stopped walking and turned her face toward him, lifting her chin gently with his hand until her eyes met his. "I never want to see that pain again. I realize it's unavoidable, but from now on your pain is mine."

Elphaba shivered slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. No one in her life had ever stood by her side, ready to fight battles for her, ready to love her unquestioningly. No one until Fiyero… beautiful, brave, amazing Fiyero. Elphaba leaned into his body, his arms enclosing her, his head resting on the top of her head.

"Yero, I don't think I've ever told you how much you mean to me…how very much I love you."

They slowly lowered themselves to sit on the grass. Elphaba took a deep breath and looked her husband in his beautiful, sparkling eyes.

"When I think of my life before you entered it, it's barren and lonely. Suddenly, there you were, running me over…" They both smiled, remembering his arrival at Shiz. "arguing with me, fighting for me, risking your life for me. It meant so much to me and I couldn't find the words…until now."

Fiyero held her close as she spoke, almost urging the words from her. He knew how much this was costing her.

"Fae," He interrupted, wanting to spare her.

"No!" Elphaba insisted, "Please listen! You are my soul, Yero. I couldn't and wouldn't survive without you. Everything I am I owe to your love for me. You complete me and sometimes I'm afraid I'll lose you again. I'm not sure I'd survive."

Fiyero leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I'm here, Fae. I'll always be here for you. We'll be one, one being with two hearts and minds that meet somewhere and intertwine. I adore you, Fae. Be mine…"

With that, Fiyero kissed her and they fell together on the sweet grass. Two beings, yet one. They made sweet love there in the shadows and later, they held each other closely as they walked back to their bedroom where they loved only more, stopping only when sleep conquered their bodies. As she fell asleep, Elphaba heard Fiyero's soft whisper, "My beautiful, beautiful wife. I love you, Fae."

Then they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"So who's Glinda?" Maureen asked Elphaba out of the blue the next morning. They had finally gotten around to having some 'sisterly bonding'.

Elphaba bit her lip and hesitated in answering.

Maureen noticed this. "You've talked about her before, but you never went into detail." When Elphaba hesitated once again, Maureen began to pout. "Please?"

"We were friends at Shiz…and after school. She became my best friend…my only friend."

"What's she like?"

"Popular, blonde, and sometimes ditzy. The Ozians love her, but she has another side. Deep down, she can be strong." Elphaba answered. She then spoke with guilt in her voice, "She thinks I'm dead now. I faked my death and left Oz with Fiyero."

"Why?"

Elphaba explained her past to Maureen; the Wizard, the Animal Rights controversy, and the years in which she was known as the 'Wicked Witch of the West'. When she was finished, Maureen could come up with only one response.

"Wow." Maureen then continued, "That must have been hard."

Elphaba let out a small scoff at her understatement but nodded in agreement.

"So what are—"

Elphaba was cut off when there was a loud and urgent knock on the door. It then opened to reveal Negasi, Emrys's advisor.

"Lady Elphaba, Lady Maureen—Madame Valeria has been found murdered."

The two sisters stood immediately to follow Negasi out of the room.

"By who?" Elphaba asked in a rushed tone as they moved quickly down the stairs to the front entrance.

"That is unknown." Negasi answered. His eagle-eyes then focused on the cottage that Valeria once lived in.

When they approached, they saw that her body had already been moved. Several red stains still remained in the grass, however.

"It must have been the evil that's after us. Valeria was helping us, and it didn't want her to be." Elphaba said.

"So what should we do?"

"Look through her papers and try to interpret the prophecy ourselves. Then maybe we can figure out who or what is after us." Elphaba paused. "And the people close to us."

Maureen could only nod as the two sisters entered the dimly-lighted cottage. Negasi stayed outside to talk to the Burzeean that had found the sorceress.

Elphaba walked straight over to Valeria's desk and Maureen followed.

"Go through those books over there." Elphaba said, pointing at the other side of the desk.

They shuffled through the hundreds of books and papers for about twenty minutes until Maureen spoke up.

"Faba, I think I found it."

Elphaba went over to her sister and took the old piece of parchment from Maureen when she held it out. Then she read,

_"One a princess, one a queen,_

_One of magic, one unseen._

_Separate powers will they be,_

_Yet they must share a pedigree._

_Sister witches they will be,_

_Though one must have green verdigris._

_They together will use the key, _

_That puts an end to anarchy._

_They must see what has been viewed, _

_So all that was can be renewed._

_Angelic guidance shall there be,_

_To help fulfill this prophecy."_

"Princess and queen?" Maureen exclaimed, confused.

"Well, I'm a princess…" Elphaba explained, quieter than usual. "I'm married to Fiyero, who's a prince."

This caused Maureen to burst into giggles. She stopped upon seeing Elphaba's death glare. "Okay, well, I'm not a queen."

"Yet." Elphaba said dryly.

Maureen's eyes grew wide as the realization struck her. "I'm _not_ going to marry Emrys! He's…" She trailed off, trying to find words, but finding no insults to match him up with.

Elphaba's eyebrows rose.

"Prophecies can be wrong, right?" Maureen asked, almost hopefully.

"Why? I thought you felt differently about him."

"I… I do, but…" Maureen couldn't believe this; her mind was racing in every direction. "He makes me feel…really weird…different."

"In a good way?"

"I…I don't know." Maureen answered, exasperated. "I don't want to go out with anyone else…or cheat." She groaned. "Why am I even saying this? I doubt he has the slightest liking for me."

"Really?" A voice came from the door. Both sisters looked up to see Emrys. "'Cause I think he does."

Fiyero entered behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"We came to help, what else?" Fiyero replied, walking behind to Elphaba to allow her to lean her back against his chest.

Maureen turned to Emrys. "Seriously, you do?"

"Yes." He added, "Can we talk later, in the palace?"

Maureen nodded, and they all turned their attention to the prophecy.

"So what's the deal with this key thingy?" Maureen asked no one in particular. "What is it besides angelic?"

"I have no idea. It could be almost anything or anyone I suppose."

"Fae?" Fiyero had been looking at the papers sprawled out on Valeria's desk and one seemed to catch his interest. Elphaba looked down to what he was looking at, scanning it with her eyes. The green woman let out a gasp and read Valeria's full name aloud.

"Madame Valeria Morrible."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"She's related to Madame Morrible?" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Apparently." Elphaba didn't seem too happy.

Maureen had only been told about Madame Morrible briefly by Elphaba, and the diva already hated her guts.

Elphaba turned to look at Emrys, "When did Valeria get to Burzee?"

"She came before I was born, when my grandfather was king, I think. According to him, she was around twenty when she came here."

"She probably wanted to get as far away from Morrible as possible…" Elphaba muttered. "I'm guessing they're either sisters or cousins. Magic probably runs in their family."

The green woman then turned back to the prophecy. "There's not much more we can get from this until the evil reveals itself."

Maureen muttered something inaudible under her breath as all three left the cottage.

It was a few minutes later, and Maureen and Emrys had met up in one of the huge stables of Burzee. It was around the size of the South Wing of the palace. Horses and horses alike walked freely through the aisles and stalls. Maureen sat on a bail of hay while Emrys sat on a chair for the stable-hands.

"So the prophecy says that I become a queen." Maureen muttered.

"I heard." Emrys responded. "Do you want to be?"

"Do I have a choice? If the prophecy has to come true, then we're kinda forced into marrying aren't we?"

Emrys shrugged. "I don't know if we're_ forced_ exactly. The prophecy could have meant something other than a literal queen."

"Drama queen?" Maureen suggested with pride in her voice.

Emrys smirked. "Could be. I would suggest seeing what happens before jumping to conclusions."

They sat in a silence for about a minute; it wasn't awkward, surprisingly. Maureen found herself glancing at Emrys again and the feeling from the night before returned. Finally, she couldn't take the build-up of the feeling anymore.

"Oh, what the hell." She darted up from her seat on the bail of hay, bounded over to Emrys and pressed her lips to his. Emrys was obviously surprised and it took a little while for him to even respond. Maureen's kiss was very passionate and fiery, something Emrys wasn't used to. At last, he kissed her back, and Maureen seemed to heat up the kiss even more upon feeling his response. He pulled back for a moment, when a strange smell drifted into his nose.

"Is that—" He was cut off when an overwhelming flurry of noises filled the stables including whinnies, neighs, shouts, and yells. The air got denser, thicker, and much harder to see through. Maureen stood up again, as did Emrys and they looked out into the aisle.

Just like both of them feared, the stable was filling with smoke. Emrys looked to the right hallway to see that it was blocked off by burning wood that had collapsed from the ceiling. Their only choice was to take the left hallway; the farthest away from the exit. Emrys took Maureen's hand to ensure that they were not separated; after all, they could barely see their hands in front of their faces at this point. They then took off down the stable aisle. Horses could be heard running ahead of them; but they could not see them because of the smoke.

Coughs were coming from both Emrys and Maureen, but he noticed that Maureen's coughs sounded worse and occurred much more often.

They ran out into a slightly wider area, but it was still far away from the stable exit. Emrys and Maureen reached the threshold leading to another skinnier aisle but before they passed through, a blazing wooden board crashed from above them, blocking their path. A Horse appeared from behind them and barreled into the wood, sending it flying away from their way. He let out a loud neigh of pain from the burns, but turned to face them.

"Get on my back!" The Horse shouted over the sound of raging flames and falling debris. Emrys lifted Maureen's slender frame and placed her on the Horse; then he himself got on. The large brown Stallion surged forward, wheezes and grunts coming from his lungs every few seconds. Emrys heard a loud coughing fit come from Maureen and she looked at him with a weakened expression; something he had never seen nor expected to see from her.

"E…Emrys…" She collapsed into the king's arms, unconscious.

A large blast of flames suddenly burst from a wall behind them, startling both Emrys and the Horse. The latter jumped, causing Emrys and the unconscious Maureen to fall off the Animal's back. Emrys positioned himself so he took the fall, not Maureen. He got to his feet, carrying Maureen in his arms. Her breathing rate was starting to weaken. If they didn't get out soon, she would surely die.

"King Emrys!" The Stallion shouted at the top of his lungs.

Emrys turned quickly and made his way toward the voice until he made out a flaming doorway in front of him. He saw the Horse holding up the door frame, stopping it from collapsing, but getting severely burned in the process.

"Get… her and yourself out." He said weakly, clearly in pain.

Emrys ran through the doorway, knowing that none of them would survive if he didn't. The dark-skinned king, still gently cradling Maureen, ran forward, coughing hard every few steps. He heard a neigh, expecting that it was the Horse, but he realized in horror that the entire stable behind him had caved in completely in the inferno.

Emrys sharply turned the corner and barely saw the light of day at the end of the aisle. Emrys was beginning to limp from being so tired, and his eyes were getting droopy from the inhalation of the smoke.

Just when he felt that he was on the brink of collapsing, a sudden burst of adrenaline helped him make those last sprints, and he emerged from the darkness, and heard the voices of Elphaba and Fiyero just when he fell to his knees on the grass. He felt Maureen getting lifted from his arms by Fiyero, and he breathed in the fresh air. Elphaba's combination of a yell and a sob brought him out of his daze.

"No! Reena, wake up now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-** **Thanks again to the reviewers and readers. Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'll try to get the next one up soon.**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Wicked or Rent**

Emrys snapped out of the daze he had previously been in, seeing Fiyero holding Maureen, who was still unconscious, about to place her gently on the ground. Emrys lifted himself from his knees and clutched Maureen from Fiyero, laying her on the soft grass. He grasped her by the shoulders and shook her gently but powerfully enough to make her stir if possible.

"Maureen! Don't leave now, come back. We need you! Maureen, please!"

Beside him he could hear Elphaba sobbing. He looked quickly and saw her barely standing, held only by Fiyero's arms around her waist. Tears were running down her face. Fiyero lowered her on the grass, next to Maureen.

Emrys heard Elphaba plead, "Reena, please! Don't leave me! I can't lose another sister! I just got you back. Please don't go!"

Listening to Elphaba broke Fiyero's heart, but he knew what needed to be done and said to her softly, "Fae, let him help her. He won't let her go, anymore than I could let you go."

Fiyero fixed his gaze on Emrys, looking him straight in the eyes. Emrys nodded and began to do everything he could to save Maureen…his Maureen. Emrys was surprised at the power of his emotions, but by the look of Fiyero, it seemed that Fiyero had realized it long ago. He realized that love does that; it makes you see clearer what you may gain and lose, and the importance of each.

Emrys lowered his head down to Maureen's and began to do mouth-to-mouth. After nothing happened twice in a row, Elphaba moved to take over. Emrys very reluctantly moved over slightly to let Elphaba get close to her sister. The green witch was breathing heavily; her pulse was racing. She put her hand on Maureen's arm absent-mindedly, and Elphaba let out a gasp as power flowed to the area they were connected at.

"Fae, are you okay?" She heard Fiyero ask with concern.

Elphaba could not respond as an immense power flowed into Maureen at Elphaba's touch. The brunette let out a loud gasp as air flooded her lungs once more and her brown eyes shuttered open. Emrys looked shocked and relieved at the same time. He surged toward Maureen and captured her lips in a searing kiss that she quickly responded to.

"Hello to you too." Maureen smirked, her voice surprisingly as strong as ever.

"Thank Oz you're alright!" Elphaba launched herself at her twin and hugged her gratefully. More tears welled up in her eyes; this time out of happiness.

"I thought you had gone…like Nessa."

Maureen's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly sat up due to her sore back. "What the hell happened?"

Her gaze drifted to the destroyed stable and the hundred horses and Horses that were scattered everywhere after being evacuated.

"So hell actually _did_ happen, huh?"

"You could say that." Elphaba replied.

"I remember running with Emrys to get out… and darkness." Maureen smirked again. "I loved the wake-up call, though."

Emrys smiled in response.

--

Elphaba entered her and Fiyero's bedroom and saw her husband sitting on their bed. She walked over to him, his arms immediately wrapping around her as she sat on his lap.

Elphaba rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was too close…I thought she was gone, and I barely got to know her."

"Shh…Fae, it's fine…_she's_ fine."

"I know, but it's too soon to lose another sister. I don't know if I could handle it."

"You won't have to." Fiyero whispered. "Maureen's strong. Knowing her, she'd find a way to come back if something were to happen…"

"You don't know that." Elphaba said quietly.

"Elphaba," Fiyero turned her to look straight into his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen. Prophecies have a funny way of always coming true."

Elphaba had no response to that. She knew that out of all the prophecies that were written about, none of them had ever lied. Usually they just came true in unexpected ways.

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a long, passionate kiss before preparing for bed and going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba slipped silently into Maureen's bedroom in the afternoon the following day. Maureen glanced up from her spot on the bed; she was currently reading a Burzeean magazine that seemed to have her fascinated. Maureen flipped it closed and tossed it carelessly over the side of the bed.

"Are you going to leave it there?" Elphaba asked, eyeing the magazine which had fallen in between the dresser and the bed.

"Yeah." Maureen answered, as if stating the obvious.

Elphaba nodded, reassuring herself by remembering that at least it wasn't a book that Maureen had thrown from the bed. The green woman took a seat on the large bed beside her twin.

"Let me just say…don't get stuck in a fire again." Elphaba said.

"Well I can't promise anything, but I can sure as hell try. Getting scorched and suffocating to death aren't exactly my favorite things to do."

"Please try, okay? I don't want that to happen again."

Maureen nodded, getting more serious than before. "I will."

Elphaba and Maureen pulled each other into a hug. Maureen just then fully grasped how much Elphaba actually cared about her, and how much she cared about Elphaba. It also struck her that no one in her life lately would have ever been as affected by her accident as Elphaba seemed to have been.

She remembered the way her sister looked the day before. Maureen had seen pure terror and grief in her twin's eyes. She also remembered that Elphaba couldn't stand without Fiyero's help for quite some time. It touched her heart and drew her even closer to this newfound twin she had been given.

Just then Negasi, Emrys's advisor entered the room quickly. It had been cleared up that his species was a Griffin—part Lion, part Eagle. He seemed flustered.

"What's up?" Maureen asked, but with a serious tone upon seeing Negasi's no-nonsense face.

"You have a visitor, Lady Elphaba, Lady Maureen. It is vital that you meet with him." The Griffin said.

Elphaba stood up and Maureen followed suit. "Who is it?" The green witch asked.

"A Lion from Oz. He has crossed the desert to come here to see you."

Elphaba nodded, knowing that it was no small feat to cross the desert, and all three left the room, heading for the throne room. When they arrived, they saw a large Lion waiting for them. Elphaba remained hidden until she saw that it wasn't, in fact, the Cowardly Lion.

This Lion's fur was a cocoa color, and his mane was a dark brown. There were three deep gashes across his left eye, which had developed into scars, and another long scar running across his back.

"My name is Chaka, and I've come here to tell you some news from Oz."

Elphaba nodded, knowing that the news had to be urgent, but the question was, what was it?

Chaka continued, "Shortly after your 'melting', Lady Elphaba, the Wizard left for his homeland. This left the Ozians with no leader. For a time, Lady Glinda was in charge."

Elphaba smiled a bit at her friend's name.

"But no more than a month later, Morrible was freed from prison."

"How did that happen?" Elphaba demanded, her anger showing through. She didn't mean to take it out on the Lion, though.

"The Ozians knew how much the Wizard trusted her, so they trusted her as well. Lady Glinda tried to tell them the truth, but they were so loyal to the Wizard…" He trailed off, before beginning again. "Anyway, Morrible slowly worked her way up the government until she made it to the top. She wanted to be the leader of Oz and she succeeded. Glinda tried desperately to stop this, and it wound up splitting up the people Oz. There are those who are loyal to Glinda, and those who are loyal to Morrible." Chaka growled Morrible's name. "The majority are loyal to Morrible."

"But the Ozians adore Glinda." Elphaba said.

"I'm not sure how it happened exactly, but they seemed to lose interest in her. My guess is that it was Morrible's doing." Chaka took a breath and continued. "Glinda tried to fight Morrible by using magic. Unfortunately, as you know, Glinda isn't as skilled in sorcery as you or Morrible. Morrible caused an explosion and attacked Glinda. She…" The Lion seemed to struggle to get it out.

"What happened?!" Elphaba asked desperately. Maureen tried to send her a comforting look. She reached out to comfortingly squeeze her sister's hand.

"She—" The sentence was cut off when they heard the front door of the palace creak open. A familiar voice echoed through the castle.

"Elphie?" It was Glinda. Judging by her voice, Glinda seemed perfectly fine. So, what was wrong?

Chaka's ears pricked upwards and he bounded toward the door and pushed it open, in search of the blonde. After a minute, the door to the room opened and Glinda entered with Chaka.

She had her hand on his back for support. Maureen gasped loudly and Elphaba stood up in shock. There was absolutely no life in Glinda's beautiful blue eyes. Glinda was blind.

**A/N- My sincere apologies if this has ever been done before and I never meant to copy anyone, I just find it perfect for Glinda's character and my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba bolted over to Glinda, tears in her eyes, leaving Maureen to rush up behind her.

"Elphie?"

"Yes… yes Glinda. It's me." Elphaba said, taking her best friend's hand to show that she actually was there. Glinda squeaked and pulled Elphaba into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're alive! I can't believe it, how?"

'That's kind of a long story. We should find Fiyero and we can all talk."

"Fiyero? He's alive too? Are you sure it's him?" Glinda seemed terribly confused.

"Yes, now I want you to meet someone." Elphaba reached over to guide Maureen's hand to touch Glinda's arm and gestured to have Maureen say something.

"Hey, I'm Maureen. Elphaba's twin."

"Twin? Elphie, you have a twin?" Glinda was getting even more confused. When Elphaba confirmed this new information, Glinda spoke again, "Okay, can I call you Mo?"

"Be my guest. That's my usual nickname."

"And you can call me…Glinda!" The blonde said with a squeal, her usual perkiness showing through.

Elphaba suppressed a laugh with her hand and Maureen stared at Glinda for a moment.

Glinda leaned over to who she knew was Elphaba. "Elphie, is she green?"

"No, she's not."

"Oh…too bad. Does she look like you?"

"Yes. We're identical except for skin color." Elphaba answered.

"Yeah?" Glinda extended her hand to touch Maureen's facial features. "Yes, that's your face, Elphie."

Maureen raised her eyebrows and Elphaba just smirked at Maureen's expression.

"Shall we find Fiyero now?" Elphaba said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, let's go." Maureen replied, a little too quickly, and speed-walked to the doorway to find Fiyero.

Chaka had left the room, allowing Glinda to be with her best friend and her twin. Elphaba locked arms with the blonde and led her out of the room. All the while, she was preparing herself for the long explanation that she knew was coming up.

--

"You've both been alive this whole time and you never told me?!" Glinda exclaimed with a small screech.

Elphaba visibly winced. "We couldn't tell you, Glinda."

"But you didn't tell me! I feel so horrendible!"

"Glinda, when we left, Fiyero was still a Scarecrow and me…well, you know how they felt about me. You were my very best friend. I couldn't risk them doing anything to you. I have too much blood on my hands already."

Glinda stiffened her spine and clutched Elphaba's hand a little harder, her face set. "You do _not_. It's Madame Morrible and that stupid Wizard…we really need to discuss him later…that have the blood on their hands! You knew before anyone else what they were trying to do to the Animals. It's not your fault that no one listened."

"Someone listened, Glinda. You did, I did. We listened." Fiyero said from the doorway. He moved quickly across the room toward Glinda, all the while keeping Elphaba in his sight, matching eye to eye. Maureen, entering with Fiyero, saw tears in Fiyero's eyes as well as those running down her sister's face. Fiyero reached out with his strong arms and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"It's me." He said as Glinda reached out, touching his face and hands to assure herself that it was really him.

Glinda smiled, "Good, you are human. None of that icky straw…it gets all over everything."

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed through their tears, looking at each other, they both knew that it was the same Glinda they both loved.

Emrys entered through the doorway and gazed at the picture before him. Maureen was ready to cry, Elphaba was almost sobbing, and even Fiyero had tears in his eyes. And then there was Glinda. She was as lovely as he had heard but it was sad to see her eyes staring blankly ahead when all she wanted to do was see her best friends. Emrys was glad that he could give them all sanctuary.

"Glinda," Fiyero said. "This is Emrys, the King of Burzee. This is his country and his home."

Emrys spoke, "Consider it your home too."

Glinda leaned over to Elphaba upon hearing his voice, "Elphie, is he hot?"

Maureen cracked up. "I like her. And yes, he is. But he's taken."

"Oh well, you can't win them all. But winning one right about now would be good. Thank you for your invitation." She perked, "I accept."

Glinda reached out for Elphaba's hand. "Elphie, we need to sit and talk about the Wizard. Maureen, I think you'd better sit with us too."

After they had settled on some sofas and seats in a corner near a fireplace, Glinda began, still clutching Elphaba's hand tightly.

"The last time we met, you begged me not to try to clear your name and you told me not to do anything. I tried, Elphie. I tried. But when I got back to the Emerald City, I had your mother's green bottle…the one you showed me at school. I had seen another bottle exactly the same. It belonged to the Wizard, Elphie."

Glinda paused to let this news sink in.

"He tried to give me some at one point…an elixir. I said no, but I remembered the bottle. Elphie, the Wizard…he's your father. Yours and Maureen's."

There was silence in the room and you could practically hear everyone's mind work, and everyone's heart beat.

Fiyero broke the silence, "The Wizard? The _Wizard_ is their _father_? Glinda, are you sure?"

"Of course I am, and I would like to say—I let him have it. I told him what he'd done to you, his daughter, his only daughter I thought then. How he used you and your powers to destroy everything you believed in. It…it broke him, Elphie. I made sure I broke him. And then I kicked him and all his hot air out of Oz!"

Elphaba stood up, staring at Maureen. "Our father was human…and a fraud. And, oh Lurline… He used my powers, Reena, to make the Monkeys fly so that they could be used as spies against the Animals and the people who fought for them."

Glinda piped up, "Oh! The Monkeys! They're so cute! They were helping me. Especially that Chester. He's so smart."

"Chistery, Glinda. _Chistery_."

"Right."

"What about Morrible, Glinda?" Elphaba demanded.

"Well, this is where it gets more interesting. I threw her in jail, Elphie. And I enjoyed it. I tried to restore the government, but there were people who were loyal to Morrible, and we wound up in a cymbal war!"

"_Civil war_" Fiyero whispered.

"Yes, yes. Stop interrupting. Well, Morrible broke out of prison and there was a lot of fighting, a wretched explosion, and well, you can see the outcome."

They all cringed at the word 'see'. Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Maybe I could have…"

"Elphie, no. If you had been there, they would have killed you for sure. Besides, Chester took care of it. Except…Elphie, does my makeup look alright? And my dress? I mean…I'm being led around by a Lion and a Monkey. They don't know much about that stuff."

Maureen spoke up for the first time, "All things considered. You look good."

Emrys stepped forward. "I'll have my personal physician see to your eyes."

"That's a good one. _See_ to your _eyes._" Glinda said.

Fiyero shook his head in amazement. "Glinda, I have to hand it to you. You grew!"

"Thank you, Fiyero." She replied sweetly.

As Glinda was leaving the room, she called back over her shoulder, "Elphie, you'll be here? You won't leave? Do you promise?"

Elphaba stepped forward. She put both hands on her best friend's shoulders and said in a calm and soothing voice, "I promise. We won't leave you ever again."

Once Glinda was gone, Fiyero moved towards Elphaba and pulled her into his arms tightly. His hands stroked her back and her hair and he rocked her body as if she were a young child.

"It'll be alright. We'll take care of her. She'll be alright, Fae."

Elphaba's voice was low but firm. "She'd better be, Fiyero. Because Morrible has made the worst enemy she could have possibly ever made. And doesn't even know it."

"Ditto." Maureen said emotionally, Emrys at her side.

The four of them left the room, Elphaba and Fiyero ahead. Before they could get down the stairs, someone caught Elphaba's eye at the foot of the stairs.

"Chistery!"

He was sitting at the foot of the staircase, waiting patiently for Glinda. His eyes lit up at the sight of Elphaba. She broke free from Fiyero and bolted down the stairs, flowing down to the floor when she reached the bottom step. She looked in his eyes and he looked in hers.

Elphaba pulled the Monkey into an embrace and she into his. Everyone at the top of the stairs was overcome with emotion. Fiyero remembered handing Chistery a note that meant Elphaba's survival. Emrys saw a meeting of two friends. And Maureen saw her sister regain a valued friend from her past.

"Chistery" She whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Slowly but clearly, she heard him speak, "Elphaba? Elphaba!"

She pulled back and her face was glowing. Chistery still spoke, he hadn't forgotten.

There was hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Maureen turned the corner of yet another corridor, currently trying to find the new potions lab that Elphaba had been given by Emrys. The two sisters as well as Glinda were supposed to meet up in a few minutes to discuss the prophecy.

"There are too many damned hallways in this place…" Maureen muttered under her breath. Her pace was beginning to quicken as she got more and more angry.

This temper quickly died down when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Looking for something?"

She whirled around to see Emrys, looking slightly amused.

"Oh, hi Pookie!"

Emrys's amused expression turned to one of astonishment and several choking noises came from his throat. Maureen's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"What? Oh the nickname? Well we're, like, dating right?"

At Emrys's nod, she continued. "That nickname means that I consider someone, meaning you, my wonderful amazing boyfriend…or sometimes girlfriend, but let's not worry about that!"

She walked over to him, his arms automatically enveloping her. "Consider it a compliment. If you don't like it I could come up with something different…"

"That's completely up to you. What you call me doesn't matter to me." Emrys answered.

Maureen seemed slightly taken aback, "Well, I guess…you don't really fit the nickname as well as the others… Maybe I'll call you…" She paused, but her mind was blank. She pouted and whined, "Your name's too hard to come up with a good nickname!"

"You don't need to call me anything special, you know."

"I know, but I want to." She pouted yet again. "Maybe if you come up with a nickname for me, I'll get ideas."

Emrys smirked. "How about Maur?"

Maureen grinned her approval. "I can't think of any name to call you constantly, so I'll switch between a few."

"What are they?" Emrys asked, watching her smile widely.

"You'll see, Baby." She grinned even more. "See? You know one already! Just a couple more to go."

Her voice got quieter as her lips approached his. "You'll just have to be surprised."

Their lips finally connected, passion as well as a softness combined into one kiss.

After a few minutes, Maureen pulled back, remembering that she was supposed to be with Elphaba and Glinda right about now.

"Can you show me to the potions lab thingy?"

"Of course." He said with a laugh and the two walked down the hallway, Emrys's arm around her.

--

About ten minutes earlier, Glinda sat with Chistery in the potions lab waiting for Elphaba and Maureen.

"You know, Chester, you'd think I'd be the last one here. Hello, blind! But no, I'm finally somewhere ahead of Elphie. That's a first. I know that's because of you. You've been so wonderful to me. Now I know why Elphie loves you so much. I mean, I may be cute, or was…? Was I? Yes, I was. But what about now, Chester? What do I look like now? No offence, but you're a Monkey. You're idea of grooming is looking for things in my hair. Never mind. Maybe I don't want to know what I look like. Maybe I'm glad that I can't see my face. I mean, what if I'm scarred or burned or something? Would I be able to love the person that was looking at me in the mirror? Could I care about someone that looks so strange?"

From the doorway, Elphaba had entered unheard. "Of course you can. You cared about me."

Glinda jumped then whispered to Chistery, "You could've warned me."

Suddenly there was a smile on her face and Elphaba saw 'perky Glinda' again, but not the Glinda that was really there, underneath the surface.

"Glinda, you're not burned, you're not scarred, you're _you_. It's only your eyes that I miss. They look different now."

"But I don't want to look different!" Glinda was suddenly angry and stomped a foot. "I want to look like I did…perfect. I want things to look the way they were. I want to see your face! I want to know if my nails need to be done and if my hair looks right. I'm not like you, Elphie. I really need those things."

"No you don't. You never did. You just convinced yourself that those things were important because they're important to everyone else. Glinda, with mud on your face, your gown torn up, and your hair unwashed and stringy, you are still more beautiful than any other woman I know. You're beautiful from the inside. That's where it counts."

Tears were rolling down Glinda's cheeks and Elphaba took her into her arms. Then, for the first time since her accident, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands cried. She was safe in her best friend's embrace and she let everything go, listening to Elphaba's voice croon softly.

"It'll be alright. I promise. I'll make it alright. It's okay, I'm here."

Unseen by Elphaba, Emrys and Maureen had stopped in the doorway. Emrys looked down at Maureen and watched the tears come to her eyes for Glinda and pride of her sister. As Glinda began to gather herself together, she felt a tug on her hand and her arm being stroked. It was Chistery.

"I'm okay, Chester."

Elphaba shook her head and smiled. "Chistery, Glinda. _Chistery_."

"I don't mind." She heard Chistery say kindly.

"So it'll be okay, huh? You'll figure out a way to make everything okay again?"

"Of course." Elphaba said. "After all, I turned Fiyero into a Scarecrow and turned him back into a human again. How much harder could this be?"

"Good point."

Emrys, out of politeness, cleared his throat to announce their presence. Elphaba and Glinda turned and they saw Glinda's face transform into the Glinda they had seen enter the castle—cheery and light-hearted.

"I got here first. I beat Elphie. Copy down the date, you may want to make it a holiday or something."

Emrys smiled, "I'll take it under consideration and leave you ladies to your work. Will you need anyone here?"

"No, if we need something or someone, Chistery will go, won't you, Chistery?" Elphaba said.

"Yes, Elphaba. I'll help." Chistery answered.

Emrys bowed his head slightly and turned on his heel to the hall.

"I think I'll go find Fiyero. Maybe we can lend a hand as well."

Elphaba called after him, "He's in the garden."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"Elphaba was right. She said you would be here in the garden." Emrys was walking down the path towards Fiyero.

Fiyero turned and smiled sagely, "She's a smart woman, my Fae. She knows I do my best thinking outdoors these days. Maybe it's a side effect of being a scarecrow."

"As I said after we met, I remember meeting…or rather seeing Elphaba as a child. I found her fascinating."

Emrys saw a cautious look pass over Fiyero's face so he added quickly, "Oh, not because of her skin, but because of her grace and character. We were there for perhaps two days before I knew she was the Governor's daughter. She was always doing chores… coming and going, lifting and carrying, caring for Frexspar's daughter…"

"Nessarose.", supplied Fiyero.

"Yes, Nessarose. It wasn't until I accidentally heard her call him "Father" that I realized the truth. I found it impossible to believe that her father…any father, would treat his child that way. Especially since he treated his other child so differently. Yet, Elphaba was thoughtful and kind, respectful and loving towards her sister. I helped her carry wood into the kitchen one day. I'll never forget three things about her then. I remember how shy she was when I insisted on helping, I remember the depth of her gratitude, and I remember her lovely smile and eyes when she thanked me."

Let me tell you, my friend, she remained in my thoughts quite often over the years. She also had a wonderful effect on my relationship with my own father. I had taken his love and treatment of me very much for granted. Elphaba changed that. My father and I grew closer and shared confidences after we returned. I owe your lovely wife a great debt, Fiyero."

As Emrys had spoken Fiyero's eyes had been scanning the garden. Yet, he had been listening intently. Finally, he looked at the Lord of Burzee and spoke, "You've never spoken about your family. What were they like?"

"Wonderful! My father was a good king and always felt he could do even better for all his subjects – human and Animal alike. They are equal here. I learned at his side that what we want for ourselves, we must be willing to share with and give to others or those gifts are meaningless. My mother – she wanted nothing more than to stand beside my father with love and share his burdens."

He pointed to the garden around them, "These are her gardens. She loved to garden. I remember as a small boy, kissing her good night and being engulfed by the smell of lavender." His eyes became sad.

"Like Elphaba, I lost her quite young…although not as young as she did. My father and I saw to it that her garden was tended to and remained the way she would have wanted… a memorial. Sadly though, I still find it difficult to pass through the lavender." He looked at the sky contemplatively.

"What about a wife and family of your own?" asked Fiyero. "You must want to share your life with someone special and speaking as a fellow prince, ensure that your family has a succession." Fiyero was not being nosy or unkind, Emrys knew, but sincerely interested and speaking from personal experience.

"What about love? If I found that, perhaps, but having seen my parents' happy marriage, I couldn't imagine settling for less."

They walked further down the path. "I'm not about to marry some princess for succession. Not when I know there's more – much more."

"Yes, there certainly is! Don't expect it to wave a flag at you though. Lurline knows, Fae and I didn't start that way. I almost ran her over… And then I behaved like all the other obnoxious idiots – calling her names and seeing her for her looks instead of for her soul and her mind. If you had asked me when we met, I would have thought you were crazy to think I'd marry her."

Emrys spun and looked in his eyes fiercely, "How did you know? What made you realize that she was the one …the only one? What's the trick?"

Fiyero patted his friend's shoulder. "I knew when I realized that no matter what, no matter how difficult, that life without her was worth nothing. I knew when keeping her from danger was worth any future life that I still had, I knew when I held her in my arms and felt at home for the very first time in my life."

Fiyero had spoken with passion and firmness. Emrys saw the fire in his eyes as he thought of Elphaba in danger and he could even see Fiyero's unspoken fear for her future.

"You're worried about the prophecy." It was a statement, not a question.

"More than you could ever know. I pray that all three of them working together, will make the difference. I've seen Morrible's power. She tried to kill Fae. She killed Nessarose and is responsible for the Animals of Oz losing their rights and being treated horribly. Worse, she enjoys it. Yes, I'm worried but we do have some things in our favor. I was a soldier, you know."

We have the prophecy itself. We have three strong witches. We have conviction, but most of all we have the element of surprise – we have Elphaba. You see, Morrible thinks she was melted. I don't think anyone or anything will frighten her as much as coming face to face with Elphaba. More so now that Glinda's been hurt… be glad you're not Morrible, Emrys. Be very, very glad."

Emrys was curious. "Don't you think that all of this will be difficult for Elphaba to handle… emotionally, I mean?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Not even a little bit. You see, what's easy for some is what's difficult for Fae and vice versa. What's been hard on Elphaba have been things she felt guilty for—not being able to protect Nessa, turning me into a scarecrow, not being able to help Glinda and the Animals, Glinda's eyes… More than anything, though, leaving Oz and running away. Elphaba doesn't run from a fight easily. It was the hardest thing I think she's ever had to do. She ran because she knew it was safer for Glinda."

He paused. "And for me. It's hard to fight when you're made of straw. That was another thing she felt guilty for, that her love had brought me to disaster. Honestly, I wouldn't trade a moment with her. I'm happier for her sake more than mine that she managed to turn me back. She's able to put that behind her at least. Glinda is a different subject… so is Maureen."

At the sound of Maureen's name Emrys stiffened his neck.

Fiyero continued, "I know my Fae, she's worried that her sister has been put in danger for her sake. She's worried that she'll get hurt… or worse."

Suddenly, Emrys felt a sensation he'd never felt before. It was almost primitive. Maureen being endangered felt like a cold dagger being thrust through his gut. Every instinct inside him began to draw ways to assure that would never be. It was sharp and visceral.

"That will never happen." Said Emrys with quiet firmness, "Not as long as I draw breath."

Fiyero looked sharply at his friend. He saw it, even if Emrys didn't yet. Fiyero saw a flag waving for Emrys just as it had for himself. "All things in good time," he thought. You might not believe me if I told you."

Then the two men, one a king, one a prince, walked on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"Read the prophecy just one more time please?" Glinda asked for about the third time.

Maureen groaned, rolled her eyes, and repeated the prophecy yet again.

"_One a princess, one a queen,_

_One of magic, one unseen._

_Separate powers will they be,_

_Yet they must share a pedigree._

_Sister witches they will be,_

_Though one must have green verdigris._

_They together will use the key, _

_That puts an end to anarchy._

_They must see what has been viewed, _

_So all that was can be renewed._

_Angelic guidance shall there be,_

_To help fulfill this prophecy._"

"So all we need to figure out is the angelic guidance, the key, and whatever needs to be 'viewed'." Glinda stated.

"Whatever the hell that means…" Maureen mumbled under her breath.

"What kind of key?" Elphaba asked, "A door key, a key to a safe, a carriage key…"

"A don_key_?" Glinda suggested.

"I seriously doubt it." Elphaba replied, rolling her eyes. "Is there anything in the Grimmerie that could help us?" Elphaba asked her sister, who currently had the ancient spell book sitting on her lap. It was getting easier and easier for Maureen to read the ancient language written in the Grimmerie.

She sat up more on the chair she was sitting in and un-crossed her legs, flipping the Grimmerie open. She scanned each page as she quickly looked through the old pages. She stopped for a minute when something caught her eye.

She motioned silently and violently for Elphaba to come see what she had found. Elphaba looked slightly confused as she walked over to read over Maureen's shoulder. Written in the ornate lost language of magic were the words, '_Healing Spell_'.

"Find anything?" Glinda's voice cut through the silence.

Maureen quickly folded the corner of the page in order to find it later before turning more pages. Elphaba cringed at this action.

"What?" Maureen asked, seeing her sister's reaction.

"Nothing that can help with the prophecy." Elphaba replied to Glinda's query.

"This thing is too damn thick." Maureen said, frustrated. "Why isn't there an index or something?"

"Can you use magic to find something in the book?" Glinda suggested.

"Maybe." Elphaba said, taking the Grimmerie from Maureen, who had held it out to her.

Elphaba placed it on a flat table, and Maureen stepped next to her. The green witch put her hands on the edges of the book and began to chant a basic locater spell. The pages began to turn wildly fast until it stopped about a quarter of the way through the book.

This particular page seemed even older than the rest and some of the ink seemed to be fading slightly. This page was not labeled as to what this spell did; it simply had the words of the spell itself.

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "I don't like this at all. If I'm going to use a spell, I want to know what it's going to do _before_ I cast it. I've had too many experiences of a spell gone awry. Look at Fiyero. I cast a spell to save him, to keep him from harm, but because I didn't know what the spell was for, it transformed him into a Scarecrow! It worked, but at what cost? I won't use this spell until I know what the cost will be."

Glinda spoke softly to her friend and pointed out, "Elphie, sometimes whether you know or whether you don't, an action must be taken. Yes, Fiyero turned into a Scarecrow, but Elphie, you saved his life. And then you found a way to change him back. I say give it a whirl."

Elphaba looked at Maureen for her opinion. Maureen shrugged, "I've gotta go with the blonde on this one."

"Thank you." Glinda said politely.

"No big," said Maureen.

Elphaba's mind spun to use the spell, to not use the spell. Which was better? Which was safer? The pressure was giving her a headache. As Elphaba saw it, she was responsible for everyone's safety and for what this spell might incur. This sort of magic was not Glinda's forte and Maureen was quite new to this world and magic itself.

As she paced around the room, thinking and rethinking, Elphaba had not noticed Chistery disappearing through the doorway. He was back now, with the one thing he knew would aid Elphaba for sure. He had Fiyero by the hand.

Elphaba's head shot up when she heard her husband's voice at the doorway, "Fae?"

"Fiyero?"

"Chistery came and got me. He says you need me. Something about…consequences of spells?"

Elphaba's knees buckled and she found herself sitting on the rug, tears in her eyes.

"We have a spell, but we don't know what it does, Yero. How can I possibly cast it without knowing what it could do?"

"You mean, like turning people to straw?" He said, knowingly.

"Of course."

And his love was in his arms, crying. Elphaba never cried. Other people cried. Elphaba worked and solved. He rocked her in his arms as if she were a child. "Shh. Fae, my Fae, it's alright. If I get a vote, I say try your spell. I know you and I know whatever comes, you'll make the best of it and make it better. Hey, look at me. This isn't a bail of hay holding you in his arms, is it?"

Unable to speak, Elphaba could only shake her head no.

"Well then, cast the spell. And deal with whatever comes later, together. All three of you. How does that sound? Not too brainless?"

Finally able to speak, Elphaba, stroking his cheek said softly, "Not brainless at all. Not even a little. Thank you for this and for so many other gifts you've given me."

Fiyero helped his wife up using his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay ladies, if you don't need me now, I'll be on my way."

As he passed through the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Chistery, thank you. Thank you for taking care of her."

Sitting next to Elphaba's skirts, Chistery had a broad smile on his face. Finally, he was able to repay Elphaba for all her kindnesses to him. He was content.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba asked, "Alright, should we vote? I say we cast it. Maureen? What about you?"

"Oh, what the hell. Go for it."

"Glinda?"

"Well, while it might not seem prudent or popular, I say let 'em have it."

Elphaba nodded silently. "Alright then. Let's take care of this now."

She took a deep breath and looking at the Grimmerie, began to chant what was on the page before her. "_Adactus angelus ire abeo transeo._"

She repeated it over and over, her concentration never wavering, her power channeling through the words of the Grimmerie. Maureen was impressed with her sister. With everything that had happened between them, she had put to the back of her mind that her sister was a force to be reckoned with, a powerful witch, and firm in her resolve. She watched now silently... as nothing happened.

Elphaba ceased the chanting.

"Faba, you okay?"

"I don't know. It's not working. I don't feel the power of the spell. I only feel my power. We must have both."

Elphaba thought for a minute. Slowly but unhappily, an idea crossed her mind. This was something she did not want to try, it was too new, it was too dangerous. Also, if done wrong, it could cost her the one sister she had left. But Fiyero's words echoed through her mind. "Deal with whatever comes…together."

Elphaba slowly turned and looked solemnly at Maureen. "Reena, will you try?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We already know that I can't do it, but you're from a different world and from this one. Perhaps that'll make the difference. If you're afraid…"

Maureen scoffed and rose from her seat. "I'm from New York…there's not much that'll surprise or scare me."

Elphaba repeated, "If you're afraid, I'll understand. Don't try. We'll find another way."

"No! No, let's do this. Besides, if I get it to work I can always hold it over your head." She smiled proudly.

"Reena, be very, _very_ sure."

"I'm sure. I've got your back, sis."

Maureen switched places with Elphaba, her sister at her elbow. She looked down at the Grimmerie and listened to her sister's advice.

"Be calm. Don't be afraid. Let the power flow through you. It won't be like the other spells you've done. I have a feeling this spell will be much, much stronger. Let your power flow to the Grimmerie and the spell's power flow back through you. And remember, I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Maureen shook herself out and began to chant just as Elphaba had done. Over and over. And nothing happened. Still, Maureen didn't want to stop, so she kept chanting. She vaguely heard Elphaba's voice.

"Reena, that's enough. It's not working. Reena, stop. Reena!"

And then it happened. Elphaba touched her sister's arm to shake her and it felt as though the whole world was dissolving around the two of them. Maureen felt power flow through her, not only from within herself, but from within her sister. And she felt that power flow back from the Grimmerie.

A light slowly illuminated on the floor in front of them and the magic began to get even stronger as a figure appeared before them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

The golden light suddenly got stronger, revealing the thousands of dust particles dancing in the air… or were they magic particles? Maureen knew it was definitely possible because of the power she felt flowing through her. The particles in the air then began wildly dashing in every direction as if clearing the way for something. The light gradually got brighter until it faded away with a tremendous blast.

Maureen and Elphaba felt the connection between themselves and the spell break suddenly; it felt as if they had hit a brick wall. The power surge caused both of them to drop to their knees and before either of them knew it, blackness consumed their minds and exhaustion took over.

Meanwhile, Glinda was very, very confused and frightened at the same time.

"Elphie? Mo? Are you okay? What happened?!"

The blonde felt Chistery's furry fingers graze over her wrist, his voice was still not completely normal; he still had to struggle to get some words out in order to speak in any conversation. "I'll get help."

"Chester?! Chester, tell me what happened! Please!"

A different hand was felt on her shoulder—one that was definitely human.

"Easy, sugar. Calm down. They're both alright."

"What? Who are you? I don't know you!"

"Didn't I say calm down? Just breathe, honey, okay? Help is coming."

"I can't calm down! Who are—"

"Elphaba?" Fiyero's voice flooded the room as he and Emrys dashed in the room with Chistery.

"Maureen!" Emrys rushed to the brunette's side as Fiyero ran to Elphaba's.

"Fiyero? Emrys? Do either of you have any idea what's going on?! Or who this is?" She signaled toward the unknown person next to her.

Before Glinda could hear a response from either Fiyero or Emrys, a shuddered gasp echoed through the room. Maureen had woken from unconsciousness. She groaned and pulled herself to a sitting position with Emrys's help.

"Maur, are you okay?"

Maureen barely heard Emrys's question; her concentration was wavering completely toward the person on the other end of the room, standing next to Glinda.

"Maureen, do you know who this is?" Fiyero asked from Elphaba's side, with caution.

Maureen parted her lips but her voice didn't seem to be working, her eyes were wide with shock, and her legs were beginning to tremble.

Emrys moved to comfort her but Maureen managed to stand up before he could get to her.

"Oh…my…God." She said quietly with a trembling voice.

"Maureen, answer me, who—" Fiyero was cut short when Elphaba began to stir in his arms, her eyes drifting open.

"What…?" Her memory came back to her suddenly and she spoke more firmly, "Did it work?"

"Y…yes." Maureen could still barely talk.

Elphaba stood up quickly, moving to her sister's side, "Who is this?"

Maureen tried to let out a response but it all came out in a bunch of mixed letters. The shock seemed to be overwhelming her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed on a nearby chair. Emrys ran over to her, trying to get her to calm down and to regain her speech.

Elphaba decided to take it upon herself to figure all this out. The spell they had said was supposedly to help with the prophecy. They needed to 'view' something, they needed a key, and they needed angelic guidance.

Elphaba reasoned that Maureen must know this person; but why was seeing this particular person enough to shock her so much? Elphaba knew that the thing that would stun herself this much would be to see someone she had thought was dead…who she _knew for a fact_ was dead.

The green woman picked through her mind to remember the details of Maureen's life in New York. She had a friend that had died…rather recently if Elphaba remembered correctly. Elphaba tried harder to remember this person's name; then it all clicked.

For the prophecy to be fulfilled, they needed guidance—_Angelic _guidance.

Maureen's voice had returned and she choked out a name,

"Angel?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"Angel?"

Maureen's gaze landed on someone she had thought was gone forever. Her mind could barely process that what was happening was, in fact, real_._ In front of the two witches stood one of Maureen's best friends from New York, Angel. Angel no longer looked ill; she was full of life again. She was, of course, in drag. Angel always felt most comfortable that way. And if someone quickly glanced at her, they might not notice that Angel was actually a guy.

She wore her usual shoulder-length black-haired wig, her favorite mini-skirt, and some makeup. Overall, Angel pulled the look off very well. Angel grinned excitedly at Elphaba and Maureen, her eyes glowing warmly.

"Hey Mo." Her smile grew larger, if that was even possible. "I've missed you chica." She then looked at Elphaba, not seeming to notice her green skin at all. "You must be Elphaba. It's great to meet you."

Elphaba was truly impressed that Angel didn't seem to care about her unusual verdigris. Before the green witch could even say a reply, Maureen sprinted forward, enveloping Angel in a bone-crushing hug, tears filling her eyes and dripping down her cheeks.

"Ang…It's really you." She breathed. She was still getting over the shock. After all, the last time she had seen Angel was when she was lying in a hospital bed dying from AIDS.

"It's me, chica." Angel replied softly.

Maureen pulled back to talk. "H...how? I can't believe the spell worked. And it brought _you_ here."

"Believe it. You and Elphaba are powerful."

"How do you know about Elphaba?" Maureen asked curiously, her tears beginning to subside a bit.

"What? You think I could sit up there for eternity without checking in on my friends?" Angel grinned.

Elphaba stepped forward next to her twin in order to properly introduce herself.

"It seems you already know me, but I'm Elphaba." She extended her hand for Angel to shake it. Instead, Angel pulled the surprised green woman into a hug.

"Hey honey. I'm Angel."

"Wait…so are you, like, a ghost or something?" Maureen asked.

"Kind of, I guess. I mean, I can touch stuff, but I'm not technically alive."

Elphaba turned to look behind them, seeing Fiyero, Emrys, and Glinda. They were all hideously confused.

"Someone _please _tell me what's going on?! Blind girl in the room!" Glinda demanded.

Maureen grinned and bounced happily over to them, pulling Angel behind her.

"Guys, meet Angel. My _bestest_ friend from Bohemia."

Elphaba cringed at Maureen's grammar skills.

"Angel? You mean…" Emrys had remembered what Maureen had told him about Angel. About how she had died.

"We should all probably sit and explain. It might take a while…" Angel suggested.

--

They were all situated in one of the sitting rooms a few minutes later. They all sat quietly, listening to Angel's explanations. It was a power Angel always had, the ability to keep people's attention wrapped on her. She was a truly loving and generous soul, Maureen examined. Elphaba liked Angel; she liked her a lot.

She realized that her life would have been much easier if there had been more 'Angels' in it. She didn't judge, she loved to smile, and she was a truly devoted friend. Both of Maureen's hands were wrapped around one of Angel's. Looking on from the side, it seemed to Emrys that Maureen needed the contact to assure herself that her friend was really, truly there. He did not begrudge her that.

"Angel, are you here for good? Are you going to stay?" Maureen asked excitedly.

Angel used her free hand to pat both of Maureen's hands, a gentle smile on her face. "Now honey, you know I finished my time. It may have been short, but I tried to make it worthwhile. Now, though, now I'm here to help the two of you. I couldn't just hang out and let you fight on your own. Not when you need something I have."

Elphaba spoke up softly. "What's that? What is it you have? It was my decision to use that spell even though I didn't know what might happen. I'd hate to think that I caused you any pain or disturbance. I seem to do a lot of that."

Angel smiled broadly at Elphaba. "Sugar, I'm not anywhere I'm not meant to be. And I'm happy to be there. It took both of you, you know. You have more power, but Maureen, well, she's got my home phone number. Put the two of you together, add a little magic, stir, and here I am. Right where I was supposed to be to help the two of you. And you _do_ need help."

Fiyero spoke up solemnly, "What kind of help? What do they need? Even Maureen and Fae didn't know that much. Whatever help you can give means the world to us."

Angel winked at Elphaba. "Sugar, I see why you married him. If my heart wasn't spoken for, whoh!"

Fiyero laughed and nodded his gratitude.

Maureen spoke softly to Angel, "It was hard on everybody when we lost you, but it was hardest on Collins. He left Alphabet City and went to Boston. I think being where you were both together was still too painful for him."

"I know. Don't worry. I have an eye on my boy. Every so often I make sure that he can feel me nearby, and he knows I'm watching. He'll heal. But for now, you girls need a key. And it's my bet that you have no idea what it is or where it is."

Relief flooded Elphaba and Maureen and they said at the same time, "You know about the key?"

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Where is it?" Maureen wanted to know.

"How do we use it?" Elphaba added.

Angel laughed and tried to slow them down. "Easy, easy. One at a time. We'll get this done."

Maureen went back to her original thoughts. It preyed on her mind and she needed a straight answer. "Angel, how long will you be here? Are you here to stay? I have to know."

Angel looked Maureen straight in the eye. "Chica, I am here for as long as you and your beautiful sister need me. I'm not leaving a minute before. Now do you mind if I see the rest of this building?"

"Castle." Elphaba and Maureen simultaneously supplied.

"Oooh! Even better! Lead on!"

On their way out through the doorway, Angel turned to Elphaba, looking her up and down.

"Honey, where do you get your clothes? I love that gown!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I read all of them and if you give advice I definitely take them into consideration. Here's the next chapter…**

Maureen was on her king sized bed, reading a book at eleven at night. She was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air, wearing her favorite black leather pants. Her gaze drifted up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Go ahead, open it."

Emrys entered, shutting the door behind him. Maureen shut her book and tossed it on the floor beside the bed, her usual place to put books.

"Hey" She greeted, sounding like she was in a very good mood.

"Hey Maur" He responded, but he caught on to the tone in her voice and questioned her on it. "What's up?"

A mysterious smirk crept up her lips and she rolled over on the bed, put her feet on the floor and dashed to the door, turning the lock. She turned around to face Emrys, still smirking. He raised his eyebrows, smiled, and slowly walked over to her. Maureen quickly moved forward, right into his arms, and pressed her lips to his.

They shared a long passionate kiss until they began to walk to the nearby couch. This was a little difficult because they were trying to walk without separating their lips. When they finally made it, Emrys was pushed onto the couch by Maureen and she sat next to him, still kissing him.

He reached up and stroked her dark hair, until he moved his hand to caress her fair-skinned cheek as she grazed her fingers over his chocolate-colored one. They separated for a short moment and after catching her breath, Maureen spoke, but still in an almost breathless voice.

"Wanna see my tattoo?" She whispered.

Emrys was taken aback by the sudden and random question. "Sure, why?"

A grin lit up Maureen's face. "Because I'll show it to you." She lifted herself onto her knees and moved so her back was facing him. In one quick motion, she lifted her butt right in front of his face and lowered her leather pants to moon him. Emrys had no idea that her tattoo was there, but he wasn't about to complain.

He gazed at the three stars marked on her and he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on them. It was Maureen's turn to be surprised and she gasped as an exhilaration rushed through her veins at the contact. No one that had ever kissed her there before caused _that _feeling.

When Emrys pulled back, Maureen swung around and placed kisses on his neck. However, there was an interruption when they heard a knock at the door. Emrys began to lift himself off of the couch but Maureen snapped into action.

"No you don't." She jumped on his lap, causing him to plop back down on the sofa. She straddled his hips with her legs and gripped tightly.

"It might be important…" Emrys said seriously.

"If it was important," Maureen paused to nuzzle his shoulder. "then he would be pounding on the door by now."

Emrys opened his mouth to protest, and Maureen took this as an opportunity. She quickly leaned forward and shoved her tongue into his mouth before he could object. He tensed in surprise but relaxed within seconds and kissed back. Emrys wrapped his arms around her small waist and she spun her arms around his neck.

Their kisses got more and more passionate until they both fell back on the couch with Maureen on top of him. He gracefully stroked her back and her hair, and she grasped his arm, squeezing it lovingly. She took a breath and they let their instincts take over. They never answered the door.

--

The following afternoon, Maureen and Angel were sitting on the large bed in Maureen's bedroom. Maureen was still in an impeccably good mood from the night before. There was, however, a matter that was still pressing her mind; one that she needed to ask Angel about. Her good mood slowly drained away.

"Angel," Maureen started, feeling almost afraid to ask the question, "What's been happening in Bohemia? While I've been gone, I mean. You said that you check in on everyone, right?"

Angel nodded, a serious look in her eyes. "Chica, Mimi's not doing too well."

Mimi had been sick when Maureen had left, but how much worse had she gotten?

Angel seemed to practically read her mind, although Maureen knew that she didn't in reality.

"It'll probably be soon." Angel added grimly.

Maureen very much desired to be there for her friends, but that was out of the question now. Her eyes diverted to the floor for a moment, guilt as well as emotional pain flowing through her. She desperately wanted to see her friends again. "What about everyone else?"

"Well mostly the others figured that you met someone and left without telling them." Angel said apologetically. She knew that it wasn't fair that the Bohemians thought that. Maureen didn't mean to abandon her friends as she did.

Angel continued, "Joanne's dating again and Mark seems to be trying to find someone too. Oh, he got a grant by the way. Someone saw the movie he made and decided to hire him."

"Did he show them the film of my protest?"

Angel smirked, "Yeah, honey, he did."

Maureen smiled, but her heart was still panging almost unbearably from what she had heard about Mimi. "What about Roger and Collins?"

"Roger's never left Mimi's side. He's not in good shape, but I've got my eye on him too. Collins? Well, Collins is teaching up in Boston at the university there. Mostly my boy's working a lot to keep his mind busy. I'm not sure how it'll affect him when Mimi passes, but I'll stay near and make sure he feels me. I'll be there for Mimi too. By the way, chica, I've been meaning to thank you. I was there for my funeral, heard what you said, heard what everyone said. While I loved what everybody said, and _mostly _it was true,"

Maureen smiled and laughed lightly.

"What you said meant a lot to me. See, everyone else spoke _about _me. They talked about places I've been and things I'd done. But you… you spoke _to_ me. You talked to me and let me know just how special you thought I was. Girl, I will never forget that. You remembered that part of me will always be alive. Thank you. And right back at you."

Maureen reached out and embraced Angel.

They sat that way for a moment, enjoying a feeling that neither expected to be able to have again…not in this lifetime.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Just so you guys know, I'm going to be on vacation from Friday to Sunday. I'll try my best to get a chapter up quickly when I get back.**

"I'm scared!"

"Don't be, you're strong enough, you can handle this."

"But what if this doesn't work?!"

"Then we'll handle it together, honey. You and me."

There were tears in Glinda's eyes as she replied, "Okay, go ahead… I can take it."

After a pause, she heard a laugh and a joyful shriek. "I knew it! I knew it! Trust me, baby, you look just as good in peach as you ever did in pink! It s-o-o…you!"

Glinda hugged Angel fiercely as she tried not to smudge her new manicure. "Really?"

"Absolutely, you and peach? You born for each other… so to speak!" Angel beamed as she looked at Glinda. She had just washed and done her hair, given her a facial and had just finished a manicure and pedicure. All in all, it had been a wonderful day so far. She smiled over at Elphaba who was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb shaking her head in amusement and amazement.

Angel was, for lack of a better word, an angel. She had spent hours with Glinda making her feel like herself again. She could already see a difference in her friend's outlook. Although she still could not see, she felt more like her old self and for Glinda that meant glamorous. Elphaba would never forget what Angel had done. In a strange way, it had boosted Elphaba's spirits as well. Glinda and glamorous just went hand in hand somehow.

Maureen chose that moment to enter the room and stood next to Elphaba.

"Glinda, you look awesome!" Maureen glowed and smiled brightly at Angel. "I guess you worked your own type of magic, Ang. Nice job. Glinda, you looked… well, kinda sucky before. But now you look kick-ass good!"

"Thank you." Angel grinned proudly.

Glinda was bouncing excitedly and Elphaba was shaking her head again.

"I just wish…" Glinda stopped bouncing. "I wish I could see myself."

Maureen's eyes widened as she remembered something. Without a word, she dashed from the room. Elphaba looked at Angel, rather confused at Maureen's sudden exit.

Maureen returned within a minute and it was clear that she had run to the floor below to get the Grimmerie. It was tucked under her arm as she re-entered the room.

She gestured silently for Elphaba to join her as she placed the book on a nearby nightstand. Maureen opened the Grimmerie to the page that she had folded over earlier when Angel came.

Glinda had noticed the sudden silence. "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"

Angel jumped to the rescue, seeing what Maureen and Elphaba were doing. "We're just chillin', honey. Calm down."

Glinda nodded, but she had a rising suspicion that there was something going on that she didn't know about.

This was proved correct when Maureen and Elphaba began to chant.

"What are you doing? Elphie? Mo?"

The sisters did not cease, instead their chanting got louder. They joined hands and turned their empty palms to face Glinda.

"Wh…What are you doing?"

Angel brought her arm around Glinda in a comforting manner.

"You've got to trust your friends, sugar." Angel advised.

Glinda, meanwhile, began to feel a very strange tingling sensation in and around her eyes.

Elphaba looked up from the spell, still chanting. She wanted to make sure that Glinda wasn't in any pain. She wasn't. The blonde was just very, very confused.

After a fifth repetition of the spell, Glinda's closed eyelids began to glow a soft blue color.

Maureen stopped, followed by Elphaba. They watched with anticipation as the light faded away.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Maureen whispered to Elphaba.

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice was filled with worry and seriousness, "are you okay?"

"Elphie, what just happened?" Glinda's eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes." Maureen told her.

Glinda's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a moment but slowly her eyes focused and Glinda saw the one thing she had wanted to see more than anything. She saw Elphaba standing across from her, watching her. Elphaba's eyes filled with tears as Glinda smiled at her, tears in her own eyes.

"Glinda?"

"Elphie! It's really you!"

Glinda launched herself across the room, only to meet Elphaba in the middle. They pulled each other into their arms. Glinda looked at her friend closely.

"Elphie. You look beautiful." Her eyes shifted to Maureen. "And there are two of you!"

Maureen reached a hand out to Glinda, smiling. "It worked! I'm so happy for you."

A sound caught Glinda's attention from behind her…a cross between a sniffle and a laugh. She turned and saw Angel for the first time. Maureen worried that Glinda might say something inappropriate to Angel, but she shouldn't have worried.

"Angel? Oh, you _are_ beautiful."

She looked down at her fingernails, "And you're right. I _do_ look good in peach."

She moved towards Angel and pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me be_ me_ again. It may sound silly but I'm not as courageous as Elphie. You made all the difference in the world."

"Anytime, honey. Anytime."

There was a soft knock on the door and Elphaba opened it to see Fiyero and Emrys. Fiyero looked at his lover's face and saw the tears in her eyes. He gripped her arm and asked softly, "Fae, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Never better."

"Fiyero? Is that you?"

For the first time since the cornfield, Glinda came face to face with Fiyero, and he knew that she could see him.

"You did it. Fae, you did it!"

"_We_ did it, Yero. Maureen and I did it."

Glinda ran forward into Fiyero's arms and then stepped back so she could get a good look at him.

"For someone who was turned into a scarecrow, you look good. It's good to see you."

She hugged him again.

"Glinda, this is Emrys."

The king bowed his head and lightly kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to be seen by you."

Glinda stepped back until she was close to Elphaba's ear. She whispered unfortunately loudly, "You were right. He _is_ hot."

Fiyero started laughing, Emrys began to blush, Maureen shook her head with a smile, and Elphaba looked devastatingly embarrassed.

There was a sound at the open doorway. The group turned to see Chistery. Glinda saw and recognized him. She bent down and opened her arms to him.

"Chester!"

"Glinda, you see?" When he realized that she did, he burrowed into her embrace. Glinda had grown. The old Glinda would have been worried about her gown, this Glinda only wanted to thank a true friend.

"I never would have made it this far if it hadn't been for you, Chester. When everything was at its hardest, you never let me feel alone. You cared for me and made sure I was safe." She hugged him again. "Now I understand why Elphie fought so hard for the Animals. I never really understood that completely before… until you. Now we'll fight for all the other Animals together."

All in all, the group had certainly had a productive day. They had much more than they had that morning. Fiyero led Elphaba off to take a much needed rest. Emrys did the same for Maureen.

They had tired themselves out in their efforts to restore Glinda's sight. As she fell asleep under Fiyero's watchful gaze, he noticed that for the first time in a long time, Elphaba smiled as she slept.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

The next day, they all came together…Elphaba and Fiyero, Emrys and Maureen, Angel and Glinda, even Chistery. They came together to share ideas. If they were to make the prophecy a reality, it would only be by working together. Maureen spoke up, "Okay, I get it. We have to…get control of Oz back? But I thought Glinda got rid of the Wizard…our father…whatever."

Elphaba paced across the room. "Yes,"

Glinda interrupted, "You bet, yes! As soon as I thought Elphie was dead, I went back and kicked him out of Oz completely. The Wizard's gone, so the evil's gone, isn't it?"

"No." Elphaba said. "The evil is still very much there. More than ever before. The Wizard was just a pawn. A human being used by a witch because she wanted power and didn't want to pay a price for it. No, no. Not only is the evil still there, she may be stronger than she was before."

"Stronger? Stronger how?" Emrys asked.

Fiyero spoke up, "Stronger in almost any way, I would think. She has no one to oppose her now."

"Fiyero's right. Morrible managed to take over Oz. She managed to convince a lot of people that she was right, even managed to convince people who always trusted Glinda that Glinda was wrong. No, our most dangerous problem is Morrible. And we can't underestimate her."

Maureen looked at her sister questioningly, "Didn't you say she had some kind of special power…weather or something. She's, like, a weather man…or I guess woman?"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms as if to warm herself and paced faster.

"She can control the weather. Bend it; use it to do what she wants. That's how she killed Nessa. I underestimated her before. I didn't think any one person could be _that_ evil. I was wrong."

"Fae," Fiyero said softly, "We'll make this work. We won't underestimate her. But as I told Emrys, we have some things going for us this time. We're not flying blind, pardon the pun. Now we know how low she will sink; now we know exactly what she's after. But Fae, you're forgetting. There are things Morrible doesn't know."

Angel smirked, "Thatta boy. He's right. We have a surprise or two up our sleeves. We have that prophecy and that's coming together nicely. We have each other, and I don't think she could've imagined a partnership like this."

Glinda spoke up, firm and resolved, "But most of all, Elphie, we have you. Morrible thinks you're dead. That's why she's not afraid. You were the only person strong enough to fight her. And she thinks you're dead now.

Fiyero sat, nodding his head silently. "We need to keep it that way, for just a while. Even if she found out that Maureen was here, I doubt she'd worry about her. She has no magical background. But you, do you remember the day in Life Sciences with the Lion cub? Do you remember what happened when you got mad?"

"I remember. No one in the room but you could control themselves. I took control of the whole situation."

"Through anger?" Emrys asked.

"Well, when I'm angry or upset, I don't know. That's just how it works. It's as if everything goes out of control, but in a way my minds wants it to."

"But you can control it, can't you?"

"Possibly. I've learned a lot in the years of the Wicked Witch of the West, when I was alone, gone from Shiz, away from what friends I _did _have. I learned, Emrys. I _did _learn. Now, I'm madder than ever, angrier than ever. I want this over!"

Fiyero got up quickly and moved to Elphaba's side. He stood before her, reached around and held her to him, rubbing his hands along her back soothingly.

"Easy. Make it count."

"I do know one thing." She said, calmer now. "I used to believe that all the power was in the Grimmerie. I know it's not now. Even with a more complete copy of the Grimmerie I still know that not all our answers will be found there."

Angel spoke up, a half smile on her face, "Where are you planning on looking then?"

"All over. I'm planning on looking inside of each of us. Each one of us has special gifts and if we put them together and use it wisely, it will work. I'm planning on using the other magics that exist."

Glinda looked quizzical, "Other magics? What other magics?"

"Glinda, all of the magic in this world or any other world isn't contained in just one book. Look around you."

Elphaba pointed out the window they were near. "Glinda, nature is magic."

Maureen thought she had an idea of what her twin meant. "I get it! Like, the new age junk!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Um, New Age is, I guess, trying to remember what was used in the past. You know, suns and moons, crystals, thing like that."

Elphaba looked as if she had been struck by lightning. She went to her sister swiftly and pulled her to her feet.

"You, my dear sister, are a genius!"

"There's a new one…" Maureen mumbled in response. "Can Maureen come and play in your brain?"

Elphaba looked around at a roomful of confused individuals. Suddenly she was excited, pacing faster, a half smile on her face.

"Don't you see? The greatest magic has always been the magic that's existed since the beginning of time. That's never changed. If we use it, we can't lose. Best of all, elemental powers. And elemental powers are water, air, earth, fire…"

Maureen looked stunned and finished for her, "And wind." She jumped and excitedly hugged her sister. "I get it! It'll work!"

Angel stood up, smiling. "I don't see two of you anymore. I see one. And I think I see this Morrible's worse nightmare…I'm so proud, chica!"

Elphaba smiled back at Angel as if to say thank you, and continued, "If we use the right spell, and we add the elemental magics to it,"

Fiyero stood up. "And allow her to believe that she's only fighting Maureen and Glinda?"

Emrys joined them, standing behind Maureen. "She'll show herself. Her guard will be down. She'll consider Glinda and Maureen's magic child's play."

"Hey!" Glinda piped.

"Sorry, but you know I'm right."

Elphaba finished quietly, looking at all of them. "That's when we spring the trap. That's when we let her know that she's fighting something far more dangerous and we can send Morrible to hell where she belongs!"

Elphaba was thinking; it was almost as if she were thinking out loud when she said, "I'm going to need time to gather the right elements. Each one needs to be strong. It may take just a little while longer. I don't want to ruin this plan by not using everything to its best advantage."

"The library." Emrys said. "There are books on elementals in the library. They're ancient, they get dusted regularly… Maybe they can be of some use to you. And the items themselves, well, let's put it this way—most kings like to collect interesting objects, especially if they think they might be powerful. I could send someone I trust to collect them, instead of putting yourself in danger. I promise you, my messengers will be very discreet. And if they're willing to pay a lot for something that's needed, that will only prove that it's just the affectations of a king, nothing to worry about. I'll also tell them to bid high; a witch or an underground movement would never have that amount of money. But a king; any king would be more than happy to spend a lot of money for a pretty rock to put in a case somewhere."

Maureen cooed and grinned, "He's so smart!"

Fiyero spoke up with a nod, "And he's right. Believe me, I know kings. They collect the strangest things. And all because there's some story about it, and simply to have it. Who knows, he liable to be outbidding my father…"

With a smile, Elphaba started towards the door. I think I'll go check in the library right now. No time like the present."

Then she was gone. Fiyero smiled, watching her leave.

"I love brainy girls."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N-**** Well, this chapter is all Elphaba/Fiyero, but I promise that the other characters will be in the next chapter and it will be a long chapter. By the way, if something in this chapter is italicized, it means that it is what Elphaba is dreaming.**

Elphaba finally had some time for peace and rest. Peace and rest were not things that were very familiar to Elphaba Tiggular. Sometimes it seemed to her that her whole life had been a tournament of some kind. A tournament that's main purpose was to test the limits and abilities of one Elphaba Thropp-Tiggular.

It seemed to her sometimes that if she only gave in, her life would be so much easier. It seemed that the cost of the strength of her convictions was far too high. Doctor Dillamond, Nessarose, the Animals of Oz, Glinda's sight, and Fiyero, her beloved Fiyero turned into a scarecrow in her efforts to save him from the Gale Force. The Gale Force, of course, had been after her.

Fiyero launched himself into the fray so that she could escape. She had escaped, Fiyero had not. They were beginning his torture when Elphaba's magic had intervened – intervened and turned the prince she loved into a scarecrow. Such costs made Elphaba want to cry. She was tired so very tired…

Fiyero entered the bedroom he and his wife were sharing to find her sleeping in a window seat, a book on the floor near her side. Fae would never throw a book on the floor, he knew, she must have been holding it and dropped it as she slept. Quietly, Fiyero moved to her side and retrieved her book, setting it on a nearby table. He looked closely at Elphaba.

While she was tucked comfortably into the window seat, surely she would be more comfortable on their bed. As he considered moving her, he looked down on her sleeping form. She seemed peaceful there. Rather than ruin a good thing, he let his beautiful wife sleep on.

Beautiful… when he heard the word, Elphaba's face and body was what came instantly to his mind. Unfortunately, she could not see this in herself. She had spent too much time being told she was strange and having people back away from her. They called her names like "Froggie" and they asked cruelly if she ate grass. It pained him to think that for even a short time he had been one of those who made her life unbearable. But bear it she did.

She bore it with courage and wit, forbearance and solitude. Beautiful Elphaba – solitary no longer… she had him and always would. He sat in a chair across some space from her and picked up a sketch pad he had gotten from Emrys. As she slept, Fiyero drew a portrait of her. He smiled with the knowledge that when awake Elphaba would never sit still for it or think it worth his trouble. Fiyero knew better and sketched on while Elphaba slept.

--

_ She was in the woods with Fiyero. While the way was difficult, it was manageable. She was not a complainer and Fiyero had hunted. His footing was sure and steady as they picked their way through in the darkness. Finally, they came to spot that Fiyero felt safe stopping. As she sat on the ground, all the emotions she had held in check for so long surfaced. Fiyero had said he loved her and no matter how short a time they had she wanted at least these precious minutes with the prince she had loved for some time. _

_Unused to all these emotions, as she looked in his eyes, his stunning sapphire eyes, she begged him not to be gentle with his kisses and caresses. She wanted to remember this forever. She knew it could not last long. She was Elphaba after all. _

_Fiyero had looked at her with both desire and a strange understanding of who she was and what she needed. When their lips met, she thought her head would spin into eternity. She moaned and drew herself even closer to him. _

_The scene began to blend around her into a corn field and being restrained by the Gale Force. Oh God! They'd caught her! She couldn't get away and she knew if she didn't she would be dead. Suddenly, Fiyero flew before her, rifle in hand. He forced the soldiers to release her by holding the gun on Glinda. He told her to go, to leave, to get away. _

"_Not without you!" She was shaking and in a cold sweat. Fiyero was, as ever, calm and steady. She didn't want to leave him! Not without him! But she did and her guilt was beyond enormous. She knew he was the prisoner now. Fiyero! They would torture him! They would kill him because Fiyero would never tell them where she was hiding. _

_She made it back to the Grimmerie and searched for a spell to save him. Fiyero!! She found a spell she felt would work and cast it even though she wasn't sure of the outcome. Fiyero! They must have killed Fiyero. She killed Fiyero. It was all her fault that he was dead._

--

Elphaba twitched in her sleep. Fiyero saw and watched. Maybe she was having a dream. She moved again and adjusted her shape into a ball. Sketching on, Fiyero couldn't help but hope it was a wonderful dream.

--

_She held a note delivered by Chistery in her hand. He was alive! Fiyero was alive! He sent a plan to save her, to save them. Whatever he needed her to do she'd do. Again, the scene confusingly shifted, she was emerging from a trapdoor in Kiamo Ko. There was a face before her. It was a scarecrow… with Fiyero's voice! No, no, no! _

_What had she done to him!? Yet, still he smiled at her, loved her. No! She didn't deserve his forgiveness. She should never be forgiven! Beautiful Fiyero, made to suffer the indignity of being ridiculed. Her heart was breaking. He was so beautiful, still. It was true. _

_She was horrid, wicked, evil… everything everyone had ever said about her. She twisted to avoid Yero's gaze. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve to be loved by someone so perfect._ _She whimpered in her pain and still twisted to avoid his loving eyes._

--

Fiyero had finished his drawing. His gift for art was not something he had ever used widely. He was glad he had used it now. He was quite pleased with the outcome. As he put the drawing down on the desk he heard it. Elphaba began whimpering in pain. He spun on his heel and saw her, whimpering, twisting, and now crying. He bolted across the room and lifted her body into his arms.

"Fae! Fae… It's alright…. It's alright." As her eyes opened, they connected with his. Fiyero pulled her into his chest. "It's alright, it's only a dream."

His wife, his beautiful Elphaba began to sob on his chest uncontrollably.

"Not just a dream… it's me… I did it…I'm so sorry, Yero… please forgive me…I didn't mean to… I left you, Yero… I left you! How could I be…such a coward!" She cried as she had never cried before. She was crying a lifetime's worth.

As she began to calm, Fiyero came to understand her dreams and why she was in such pain. His heart broke. She held herself to such a high standard that her guilt was immeasurable. He had to make her understand and put this to rest once and for all.

"Fae, Fae, listen, listen." He forced her to look deeply in his eyes. "You are not to blame! You saved me! But Fae, you must realize once and for all that you are not a coward. You did what I wanted! It was my choice too, Fae!"

She tried to turn her eyes away but he wouldn't allow it. "Your love is the most precious gift I have ever been given! I have never cherished anyone or anything the way I cherish you. I don't think I'd want to know what my life would be without you in it. I don't deserve you, truth be told."

"No!! No, Yero you're …" she searched for the word she wanted.

"Unbelievably lucky." he supplied. "Don't believe me yet? Then I guess I'll just have to prove it."

With that, he lifted her from the seat and moved to the bed, holding her eyes the whole time. Gently, he set her down and began to kiss her, moving from her mouth to her eyes to her cheeks and down her throat. She moaned and he turned his attention to her shoulders. First one, then the other.

Slowly he gentled her down on the bed. His hands were stroking her body. His mouth was where his hands were not. When had his clothes and her gown disappeared? He looked upon her and moved down her body. Wherever his hands or mouth touched was warmed. Elphaba heard Fiyero's voice, sultry and filled with longing,

"Lurline, you are exquisite…. Fae, my Fae…" Almost unbidden, her body responded, giving and taking, tightening into a coil that must surely snap, filling with unimaginable need and want until she lost her hold on her sense of being, and darkness rushed in. Just before she passed out she heard Yero's voice, "Elphaba…Fae… my love….."

When she came to, she was still in his strong arms, cradled even in her sleep.

"Yero?" she whispered softly. "Here, my Fae, always here."

"Thank you… thank you for loving me, for wanting me, needing me."

Fiyero pulled her chin up so their eyes met again. "Thank you for choosing me, Fae. I certainly don't deserve someone as special as you. You're my heart and soul, and just in case you get that idea in your head that you're not beautiful again, now I have proof."

Yero extricated himself from the bed and moved toward the desk. Elphaba watched his stunning naked body move like a cat across the room and found that she was anxious for his return trip to end. He came back with a large sheet of paper in his hand and showed her his treasure. It was her! It was a stunningly good sketch of her as she slept.

"Yero!"

"I told you I had proof. My wife is the most amazingly beautiful creature in existence… especially when she doesn't know it."

Then he took her into his arms again and they spent their night relishing each other and everything they had together. Perhaps now, Fiyero realized, she could ease her guilt about leaving him behind in the cornfield. Why had it taken him so long to realize that her deepest pain was guilt for leaving him? Thank Lurline, she had.

The thought of Elphaba captured by the Gale Force was enough to give him nightmares. He pulled her closer to him as she slept. Her head on his chest, her hair fanned out about them, Fiyero's arms tightly about her, she slept peacefully.

And for the first time in her life, Elphaba Tiggular believed she was beautiful and safe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N****- Again, thanks for the reviews! If you were wondering, these are the actors I picture playing the main characters- **

**Idina Menzel as Elphaba and Maureen **

**Sebastian Arcelus as Fiyero **

**Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda **

**Taye Diggs as Emrys**

For the moment, there seemed to be a lull in activity. While everything was quiet and he had Maureen to himself, Emrys decided to strike, so to speak. Gathering up his courage, he approached Maureen, who smiled brightly as he came towards her. Stopping just before her, he decided now… it had to be now.

"Maureen, you've made all the difference by being here. Not just with the prophecy, but in this place, this home. I know you must miss your life… your life before all of this started, but I want you to consider something for me."

"Sure, Baby, what's that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her smell… Maureen's smell a mixture of perfume and magic and chemistry so unique only to her that he paused to savor it and relish his body's reaction as it assaulted him pleasantly. He decided to jump, let go, and pray.

"Stay! Stay here with me. Please, I really don't think I want to live my life again the way it was before. It was efficient and orderly and totally colorless. I need you. I need your fire, your laughter, your joy and your life, to make this place…to make me whole. Stay with me. Marry me. Love me… the way I love you."

He watched as the color began to drain from her face and she started to breathe quickly.

"Marry?... Love?... Oh my God!"

Emrys felt her soft, pliable arms, so comfortably situated around his neck, go stiff. He watched her begin to back away from him, shaking her head… shaking all over, in fact.

"I… I need… Oh, God!"

At this point, Emrys was not even thinking about his own feelings. He was watching the woman he loved back away from him in fear, her eyes large and unblinking, shaking and searching all over the room for an exit. As she backed away, arms wrapped tightly around her body, she shook her head, over and over –as if unable to stop it from doing so.

"No. Emrys, no! I can't…. You can't do… It's not… God, no… Oh damn!" Maureen had backed herself into a corner in her search for an exit, a way to flee. Realizing her predicament, with tears streaming down her face, her knees buckled and she sat on the floor in the corner. All the while she kept shaking her head as if there were no way to stop it.

Carefully, quietly, and all the while holding her eyes to his, Emrys came toward her. Seeing her like this made him feel totally helpless and at the same time stunned. This woman, this witch, was capable of tremendous power; she had an immense heart, and had faced difficulties that would have caused many others to balk. He had trouble keeping the tears from his own eyes but they would serve no purpose right now except to upset her more.

"Maureen? Maur, it's alright. Easy…." He soothed softly.

Still, she cried and shook her head, now held in her own lap. Her knees were close about her and she was sitting in a ball.

He heard her soft voice over and over, "No. Not now. I can't…"

The King of Burzee thought his heart would break. He could not understand the ferocity of her reaction even if she did not love him. Then he remembered Fiyero saying, "What's difficult for some is easy for Fae, and vice versa." Like a bolt from the blue, he understood. Love. Maureen was frightened of love. It was easy for most people, but for Elphaba and Maureen, it was hard at times and painful at best. Most of all, from what he'd learned from Fiyero, they feared the pain they would cause the people they cared for. Which meant….

"Maureen, listen to me, Love. You don't have to be afraid. I understand…"

She looked at him earnestly, "No, you can't. I suck at relationships! I try, but then I blow it… big time! I ruin things! Every time! I won't take you there too!"

She jumped to her feet suddenly, as if shot with adrenaline – or magic. He was unprepared and while he watched she ran from the room as if all the dark forces were at her heels. Maureen flew out the door and he heard her running down the hall. Jumping to his feet, he gave chase. Emrys was not about to give up… not when the best thing to ever cross his path was so close.

Knowing he loved her had stuck him suddenly and totally. Now he understood what Fiyero had counseled. There would be no waving flag… not unless he paid attention. He had paid attention. He only hoped it would help him win Maureen over. But he decided as he chased her down the halls, if she could not give him her heart freely and openly, he would wish her only well and treat her with the respect she deserved.

Maureen ran from the castle. It was not as if she was heading anywhere in particular, she was just heading for space. The route she took brought her to the gardens that sat near the south side of the castle. Winded, she stopped, leaning against a tree in the shadows. She thought back on her life.

"Damn!"

Her life and relationships to date had been rather haphazard. When she fell in love there always seemed to be a time when she became bored or needed more than her partner of the moment could give. Not, she realized, that she gave them much chance to. Moving on always seemed to be the answer. Mark… Joanne… and many others.

She had caused them all pain she realized now. With everything she had within her, she determined not to do the same thing to Emrys. His smile, his gentle, loving eyes, and his heart were all precious to her. His heart would be the one she would never, never break… even if it broke hers to do it.

She looked up to see Angel regarding her from a nearby path. Maureen could think of nothing better to do at that moment than run into the safety of her friend's arms. To all the others, Angel was, to put it simply, angelic. But to Maureen, she was a friend from a place and a lifetime very far from here. She was also a truly wonderful soul. Angel held out her arms and hugged Maureen, patting her back and soothing her.

"There, there, honey. Nothing to get that upset about yet, is there?"

"Yeah. I mean…no. God, I don't know what I mean!"

"What's got you all upset? Tell Angel."

"Emrys…He's…in love with me. Or that's what he says."

"And the problem with this is…?"

"I don't know! Angel, do I belong here? This place? But, more important…do I belong with him? I mean, he's a king!"

"So?"

"A _king_, Angel. I had trouble in a relationship with a _lawyer_!"

"Well, I gotta say, I see your point." Angel said. "But I've gotta ask, do you love him? Do you love _him_, or do you not love the king?"

"Angel, you're my best friend, but you're giving me a headache."

Angel laughed and continued. "I mean, do you really and truly love Emrys, that man, or are you afraid to be in love with a king?"

"I think I'm afraid to be in love with anyone. You know me, Angel. How many relationships have I screwed up? Even I can't count them! I need to know if when all this is over, is this the place I should be…or do I need to try to go home? Do I belong there? I have friends there still…some."

"Looks to me like you have friends here too. Good ones. Why are you so scared of trying something new?"

Maureen thought and then answered, "Probably because while I may have screwed up at home, everything was known, you know? But here, I'm an open book. A clean slate with no baggage. But, what if I ruin it here too? What'll I have here? I'll lose everything…everyone."

"Honey, you gotta stop being so scared of ruining things. It's the surest way to do it. You have to have some faith in yourself. I do, and I know your sister does. I mean, _think_. The girl is powerful but she trusts you, she believes in you, and she's no fool. She's willing to share any power and anything she has with you because, chica, even if you can't see your soul, you can be damn sure Elphaba does."

"I think you're right. I think I'm scared of a lot of things…I'm scared of a relationship with Emrys, I'm scared of losing a sister that I didn't know I had, but more than that, I think I'm scared of how disappointed they may be in me if I mess up."

"Well then, as I see it you have only one choice. Choose not to mess up. Choose to realize what you're capable of. I figure the rest'll just fall into place after that. Y'know, it's like I told Mimi. There she was, looking toward that nice white light, and I told her, 'Turn around, girlfriend and listen to that boy's song.'"

Maureen looked stunned. She remembered Mimi telling them about seeing Angel.

"Well now I'm telling you. Turn around and listen to that man's heart, 'cause it's singin' too. You just have to listen."

Angel gave her a quick squeeze and started to slowly walk down the path she had been on before, vanishing around a hedge, leaving Maureen with something to ponder, and still stunned at her revelation.

Emrys had seen her under the tree. He slowed down and watched her. She seemed to be at war with herself in her mind. Cautiously, he approached her. He needed to get this right.

"Maureen", she looked up and seemed as if she would bolt again. "Please, please listen. I won't hold you, not if you don't wish to be here, not if this place and my life aren't what you choose to share. YOUR choice, Love. Yours. But I have to tell you, I don't care about your past. I only want to create our future. _Our_ future, Maur. It's worth nothing without you."

"But you don't understand", she said sadly, tiredly. "I ruin the lives of the people who love me. I hurt them!"

"What about Elphaba?" he asked. "You haven't ruined her life. You've enhanced it. She has her sister back. You can see the love and joy she feels for you in her face. You won't hurt her. You won't hurt me, either. Unless… unless you don't stay and love me. That would be the only way you could hurt me… if you gave us no chance at all!"

Emrys watched all of this sink in. She looked at him forlornly. "But what if I do hurt you? My heart would break… I want to… but I don't know how to…"

"We'll learn together. You and I will teach each other. Please, tell me you'll try."

Maureen nodded and fell forward into his arms.

"If I didn't, I think I'd leave my soul behind. Here, with you. Be patient. But not too patient. I want to share with you, and sharing is kinda new to me."

They began to walk towards the castle slowly, hand in hand. Her head on his shoulder, she noticed when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Nothing; an omen, I guess. This is my mother's lavender bed. I don't like being here. The smell reminds me of losing her. But now, with you, I have never been so at peace…"

Slowly, very slowly they went back to the castle…together. That night when he held her in his arms as she slept Emrys thought of how they had made love for hours until her body needed only sleep. Instinctually, he knew they would never be apart again.

With that thought, the King of Burzee slept peacefully holding his Maureen in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

The morning sun shone through the window, its golden rays striking Maureen. She let out a small groan and tried to roll over but failed when she realized there was something wrapped around her. A smile spread across her face as the memories from the night before played back in her head.

She had woken up next to someone else more than a few times before but this time felt different. For the first time she had felt love, not lust. Maureen then came to the conclusion that making love was incomparable to the activity that, until recently, she had believed was no different. She reached forward and lightly traced her finger down Emrys's dark-skinned face. She felt him move underneath her finger as he smiled at her touch.

"Sorry. I woke you up." She apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead.

Maureen smiled, closed her eyes, and relaxed in his arms.

"We have to get up soon." Emrys stated about ten minutes later.

She groaned loudly and pouted. "Why?"

"We can't stay in bed all day."

She let out a dramatic sigh as he began to get out of bed. Maureen very reluctantly pushed herself out of bed and heard Emrys go into the bathroom.

She began to get dressed, getting tight jeans and a semi-low-cut shirt from her closet. As she went through the morning routine, thoughts swirled through her mind. Although Maureen had talked with Angel the day before, her fears were still very much alive.

The talk had helped to ease her bad feelings a little, but they didn't disappear. Voices in her head were still screaming at her that this relationship would not work. She had never truly committed or been faithful to anyone before, and the fact that she was yearning to do so with Emrys frightened her. The outcome of having a relationship with Emrys was unknown to Maureen. She slipped out of the room, in search of one person who could possibly help.

--

Elphaba was making use of Emrys's vast and comprehensive library. He had given her free run in this room and she smiled with a joy she hadn't felt for quite some time. To Elphaba, there were few surer ways to feel at ease and happy. Books were one way, she noted. The other was being with Fiyero, her Yero – he only needed to look at her, she only needed to hear his voice, she only needed to feel his arms about her to be happy. Elphaba smiled just thinking about him.

The doors opened and she turned to see Maureen.

"Hey!" Maureen greeted her smiling cheerfully. "What's up?"

Elphaba was ready to answer when her instincts told her that all was not well. "Maureen, what's wrong?" she asked looking at her sister, straight into her heart.

Elphaba watched as her sister's false smile and cheery demeanor cracked and fell apart. The next thing she knew, Maureen had flown across the room, slamming the doors as she went. She flew straight into Elphaba's arms, startling her, but her arms opened anyway. She stood with Maureen wrapped around her, her sister's head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Reena? Are you all right?"

She felt Maureen shake her head "no", yet no sound came from her mouth. "Reena, tell me what's wrong! Let me help. Are you…" She was about to say "ill" but her sister blurted out,

"Scared! Faba, I'm scared!"

"Of what?" her sister demanded, looking towards the doors as if she expected to see heaven knows what come through them.

"Me…Emrys… No, me!" Maureen stepped back so that she could see her sister's face. Elphaba guided her to a chair, helping her sit and then sitting on the floor before her. Never once did Elphaba let go of her sister's hands. Maureen was more than grateful for that.

"Tell me." Elphaba said softly.

She started haltingly. But then the words and emotions flowed quickly. This was her sister, her lifeline. Maureen knew that she needed help and for the first time in her life she was ready to reach out for it.

"All my life, I've jumped in and out of relationships and beds! No big deal. No problem. Then, I'd get bored and there'd be that one new face in the crowd…a mystery, y'know? Someone brand new to discover… but behind me? Behind me, I left pain and doubt and damage. Faba, until now I never looked back! How could I?"

"I'm more than familiar with leaving damage, Reena. I've left it in my wake all my life. Our mother, our sister, Nessa, my favorite professor from college, and Yero… Yero. But if Fiyero has taught me one thing, it's that intentions count. Did you intentionally set out to cause these people pain?"

"No…but," came Maureen's unsteady reply.

"No. Did they choose to accept your gift, your caring? Did they have a choice in loving you and being in your life?"

"Yeah, but…"

Elphaba released one hand and put a finger up to her sister's lips. "But… if…maybe. Reena, our lives, everyone's life, is filled with choices. Sometimes we make the right one… like when I loved Fiyero and sometimes the choice we make isn't. What's important is trying to grow from them, from all the choices." Elphaba dug deeper. "Why now? What's happened that brought this on now?"

"Emrys. Emrys… He asked me to marry him! He loves me, Faba. At least he says he does."

Though surprised, Elphaba nodded sagely and offered, "Emrys is not the kind of man who says one thing and does or feels another. He's a man of honor and conviction. I have personal experience with one of those. If Emrys weren't a man of conviction, he wouldn't have so many houseguests."

This last part was to get a smile from her, Maureen knew. It had to be said.

"But what if I hurt him, Faba? I'm afraid I'll hurt him. Just the thought of doing that makes me sick! I couldn't stand it! Just picturing that look in his eyes and knowing that I put it there… it hurts, Faba! It hurts so much!" Maureen began to cry again so Elphaba stepped in quickly.

"Then don't. Decide not to! Make it your personal mission to keep him whole and loved…" Elphaba paused. "That is, of course, if you do love him. Do you? Do you love him?"

"Hell yes! More than… I can't describe it. More than I've ever felt anything for anyone in my life! It's as if there was a piece of me that I didn't know was missing. I know if I lost that now, I'd feel lost and scared… more scared than now, even. I don't know how I could live with that hurt! I'd miss his smile and laugh and those gorgeous eyes. But I think I'd miss who he is more than anything."

Elphaba lowered her eyes and asked softly, "Would you leave him to save him? Leave him if you thought he'd be happier without you there?"

Maureen answered without hesitation, "Yeah, I think…no, I know I would." Elphaba looked in her sister's eyes with a smile. "You might want to be careful of that. I left Yero when I was on the run; he wound up paying a price. I'm still dealing with those issues…with Fiyero's help. Trust me, sometimes it is easier to fight."

They were so involved, they had not heard the doors open, and they did not see the men they loved in the doorway. They had both heard Elphaba's last declaration. Now Fiyero spoke up, "You'll always have my help, Fae, and I'll be right there fighting beside you. My favorite place to be."

The men came forward, Fiyero helping his wife up from the floor and into his arms. Emrys squatted down face-to-face with Maureen. He ran his thumb over her tear stained cheek, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Maur?" he questioned.

"It's nothing, Rys. Nothing. I'm good… thanks to Faba."

"Together we fight?" Emrys asked. Maureen looked to her sister, eye-to-eye.

Elphaba gave a slight nod. "We fight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Just a warning that the last half of this chapter is rated high T. Nothing too bad, though.**

Word had been sent to Emrys that the people he had sent to collect the elemental items were almost finished. According to their letter, they had bought several chunky crystals, each one holding magic of a certain element. Apparently they only needed air and water until their collection was complete.

Currently, Elphaba was, yet again, sitting in the library, doing research. Maureen, Angel, and Glinda casually entered, chatting.

"Hey Elphie! Want help?" Glinda asked cheerfully, turning her attention to the green woman who was hunched over a book.

Elphaba didn't seem to hear Glinda; instead, she flipped a few pages in the thick text she was looking through.

Maureen decided to make their presence known. She hopped on the table Elphaba was sitting at and arched her head to make herself look like she was interested in what Elphaba was reading.

Elphaba raised her head and glanced at her twin with an amused look.

"Find anything, chica?"

Angel moved forward, Glinda at her heels, and walked over to Elphaba and Maureen. Angel sat on the table next to Maureen, letting her feet dangle.

"I think I did, actually." Elphaba answered, absent-mindedly as she examined a page.

"What did you find?" Glinda asked, curiosity rising.

Elphaba turned the book around to let the other three see. "This cage, if melded correctly, has the power of containing any type of magic. It's made of a combined number of magical metals which, when fused together, will make a cage capable of possibly capturing Morrible's magic."

"But how do we get her magic out of her?" Maureen asked.

"That's where the crystals come in. Elemental magic can potentially 'draw out' weaker powers from wherever they are. If we put the crystals in the cage and use the elemental magics to get Morrible's powers, we can contain them for good."

"Why won't the cage, like, stop the elemental thingies too?" Maureen questioned.

"Elemental crystals are more powerful than the cage; it won't be able to stop them from working."

Maureen grinned. "And after that, we can kick Marble's ass!"

"It's _Morrible_." Elphaba corrected.

"I know," Maureen smirked, "But calling her Marble will piss her off."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, Glinda's eyes sparkled mischievously, and Angel smirked.

"Now if you guys will excuse me…" Maureen headed toward the door. "I have to have a little chat with a certain hot king."

"Chica?" Angel called after her.

"Yeah?" Maureen swung around just before she reached the hallway.

"I'm gonna talk to you guys about the key a little later. A couple of hours, maybe? In here?"

Maureen picked up on a tone in Angel's voice that she couldn't quite place. She didn't question her on it. "Okay, yeah. I'll be there."

With that, she slipped out of the room.

--

Maureen pushed open the main doors to the castle, sunlight beaming into her dark hair. She walked onto the cobblestone path leading to the gardens, knowing exactly where Emrys was. She stopped when she saw him.

There in the distance, he stood near the beds of lavender. Watching him slowly pass through the garden, thinking, gave her pause. He was amazing. Emrys was a truly good king who cared about the country and people entrusted to him. He was also warm and passionate, generous and sensitive…and he was more than easy on the eyes! More than all those things though, he was in love with her. It still filled her with amazement. What had she ever done in her life to deserve the love of a man like Emrys?

Maureen had done some hard thinking lately. He had asked her to marry him. Unlike most others though, he had understood when he saw how the idea of commitment frightened her. His gentleness, patience, and willingness to put his own wants and needs behind hers was one of the things that had won her over. Speaking to Faba had helped too, she reflected. Elphaba's opinion of Emrys was high but she had asked her to think and be sure it was the _man himself _she was in love with. In her heart of hearts, Maureen had known the answer and now she came to tell Emrys.

He felt her before he saw her. Though she was still some ways off, he felt her presence near him the way he felt the sun warming him. Maureen did the same thing for his spirit. She warmed it and brought it to life just as the sun warmed and brought the garden around him to life.

As she walked towards him, their eyes met and did not leave the other's eyes until she was only inches before him. As he reached for her, holding her to him, he drank in her scent. His body reacted to hers and while he wanted to hold back, he found that he could not. Without a word, his mouth captured hers, kissing her deeply and beyond until she was gasping for air… a sultry smile on her face.

"Hi! Wow! That was … ooh!"

"You inspire me, love. Were you looking for me?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I have an answer to your question if you wanna listen. Do you have time? If not, it…it can hold till later."

She moved suddenly as if to leave and he caught her gently, holding her there, so she couldn't make an escape. She was frightened, he realized. He could feel her trembling slightly beneath his hands. He had to make this easier somehow.

"Stay! Please stay. Maureen, if your answer is no, please, just tell me. I promise you, I'll try to understand. Your happiness means more to me than anything I want for myself. I don't want you troubled…"

"Yes!"

He was somewhat taken aback and held her away from himself so he could read her face better. "Yes? Yes?! Really?!"

Her face lit up, smiling at him. "Really! Rys, I want to stay here, with you, be here with you, live here with you, love here with you, but…"

He jumped on her last word. "But? But what?"

Maureen bit her lip and blurted out, "But I'm scared, Rys. I'm scared I won't know how to love you the way you _deserve_ to be loved. I'm scared I won't know what to do. I mean, you're a king for God's sake! If that makes me a queen… you have to know, where I lived 'Queen' had a completely different meaning! But I do know one thing. I know if I left here and never saw you again, it would hurt, Rys! It would hurt so badly I'm not sure living would be worth it."

Emrys could see the tears in her eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice. Maureen kept speaking, building up speed as she did.

"I don't mean I'd kill myself, but living would seem like a waste. That's been the story of my life! I want more now. I want my life to mean something. I want it to mean something to someone who wants me. Oh, God! I want…I want…you! But I…"

Silence fell in the garden as Emrys stopped her the best way he knew. He kissed her. He held her to him and kissed her so deeply, her knees buckled. He pulled her up and she wrapped herself around him. Suddenly, every inhibition was gone.

Maureen wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move more. She was becoming increasingly frustrated; there was so much in the way—his clothes, her clothes. She wanted the world, and her world was him. Moving to the shadow of a willow tree, Emrys tried to set her down but failed. Maureen held onto him tightly, begging him to follow her, wanting him to take her. Their hands stroked and soothed each other and brought their passion even higher.

Pulling her mouth away, her breathing erratic, Maureen's voice came to him through a haze of desire and need, whimpering.

"More! Rys…I need you… now! Please don't stop!" All the while, seeking more.

Emrys realized he had to slow them down. All her emotions had built to such a pitch that she was almost uncontrolled. There was time for that later. It seemed to Emrys that perhaps Maureen had always led the way in her sex life. She led, and her partner followed or kept up!

Perhaps, just perhaps, that was one of the problems she had, and she had no way of knowing. He knew that what Maureen needed most now was a different kind of physical love than she was used to. With difficulty, he pushed her back from his body, taking those few seconds to shake and clear his head. He heard her, softly keening for more.

She didn't understand.

"Sssh!… easy, my love. We have no need to rush. Trust me." She did, she knew…but…

"Come."

He led her under the willow, far beneath its branches so that its branches could form a curtain for them. Her eyes, when they looked at him, implored, needed more and he fulfilled her wishes, but slowly, gently, tenderly.

He placed her on the bed of deep grass and slowly, Maureen and Emrys came to a time where it was only them, no one else. He set her skin on fire with his kisses and as he stroked her shoulders and neck, giving her warmth, setting the pace. Slowly and firmly he led her and then he let her lead him.

Finally, they were at the same pace, her wild insistence replaced with slow, unimaginable tenderness in their kisses. Throughout their journey together, she called to him. His name had never sounded sweeter to his ears! Later, when she thought to move her lips away, he brought her back to him and restarted all the flames again, this time with more urgency and power.

They slept and then, once more began their journey, this time with all the insistence she had demanded earlier. Now however, they were of the same mind. They set the same frantic pace.

Never in her life had Maureen given so much! Never in her life had she received so much! But in giving, she realized that Rys had taught her how they could journey down life together. No one ahead, no one behind, always hand in hand. Each time she reached a new height, he was there.

Finally, as sleep began to take over her body, she heard Emrys call her name, "Maur, my Maureen."

Then, she fell into blissful darkness, enclosed in his arms. She knew, as she slipped there, that she had found the other part of her soul.

Maureen was home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba was pacing up and down the library floor. Glinda and Fiyero watched her go back and forth over and over again. Angel had an amused smile on her face.

"Honey, you look like you're watching a tennis match."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Fiyero finally spoke up, "Fae, sweetheart, darling…Elphaba!"

"Hm?"

"You're going to wear a hole in Emrys's carpet. He needs it."

"Sorry, sorry, but where's Maureen?"

As if on cue, Maureen entered with Emrys. "Sorry, my bad. Uh, my… watch stopped."

The group as a whole turned and stared at her.

Elphaba shook her head and smiled. "You lie horribly. But never mind." She turned to Angel. "Angel, how can you help us?"

"I can help you 'cause I know who has the key you need so bad."

"Who?" came from around the room at the same time.

Angel smiled, "Now that's what I like to see. A group who's all workin' together for one goal. The 'who' is yours truly."

They looked flabbergasted. Maureen spoke up, "Ang, couldn't you have said it? Let us know?"

Angel shook her head, "No, there are things and issues you people have to deal with. And now's the time. Okay, now, a long time ago…don't ask how long 'cause I don't keep up with dates…a key to a prophecy was sent, one half here and the other half in our world, chica. Either one would be worthless without the other, they've gotta be used together. Now, Emrys, this place is decorated so sweet. But I gotta know, do you have any very, very old pieces of furniture? I'm talkin' ancient."

Emrys looked confused but thought carefully. "Nothing I'd call ancient. Except…"

"Come on, honey. Let us know."

"Well, there's a mirror in one of the unused wings. It's just a mirror but it is ancient, and there have been stories about it. Stories that say it's powerful, but no one knows why."

"Now you see what happens when everybody works together?" Angel smiled sweetly. "Can you take us to it?"

They left the library as a group, Emrys in front, holding Maureen's hand. They finally reached a part of the castle none of them besides Emrys had ever been in. He stopped for a moment, looking at the doors in the hallway as if to remind himself of which one he wanted. Then he pointed to the second door on the left.

"That one. It's in there."

He led the way and they entered a small room with little furniture. One piece, however, was a tall, floor-standing mirror. It looked old and at this point, somewhat dusty.

"Here you go."

Everyone looked from the mirror to Angel, from Angel to the mirror.

"This? This is the key that's supposedly so damn important?" Maureen asked, confused.

"Well not like this it's not. Haven't you been listening? The other half was sent to our world. Now, when you join those two pieces together, that's when you have your 'damn important key' to the prophecy."

Elphaba spoke up, still staring at the mirror. "But Angel, what's the other half?"

"See, now, I was hopin' somebody would ask me that." Angel reached into her jacket and looked at Maureen with a smile. She pulled out two drumsticks.

Maureen gasped, "Oh my God! Your drumsticks! But we buried you with those…"

"Good thing you did. Here's your other half. Now, what you need to know is, that it ain't no ordinary mirror."

Angel looked from Maureen to Elphaba and back. "Once you join both pieces, the mirror will show things to you. Stuff you need to know. If you use it right, it'll make you stronger. Both of you. You just have to remember not to be afraid. You're not seein' anything that didn't already happen, and you're not seeing the future. You'll only be seeing the source of your power, your strength. Both of you. Now, it's time for me to go."

"What?!" Maureen's face seemed to have a look of shock as well as complete horror. "You can't be serious…"

The look of no-nonsense on Angel's face told Maureen the truth.

"Ang, you can't leave, you just _can't!_"

"Chica," Angel walked over to Maureen and wiped a tear from the diva's face. "You know I don't belong here. I belong up there." Angel gestured toward the ceiling.

Elphaba stood back next to Fiyero, Glinda, and Emrys. They knew to stay out of this for now.

Angel quickly handed the drumsticks to Fiyero before turning her attention back to Maureen.

"Mo, come on. You know I can't stay, no matter how much I want to."

Maureen shook her head angrily, "No! Who said you have to leave? Who?!"

Angel raised her eyebrows, knowing that Maureen already had an answer to that question.

Maureen moved on to the next question, "But, why can't you just…"

Her words collapsed as tears fully flowed down her fair-skinned cheeks. Angel pulled her into a full embrace, whispering calming words into her ear.

"Now, honey, listen."

Maureen pulled back slightly to stare at Angel.

Angel continued, "Now, I don't want to see you up there until you're at least 115 years old, you have lots of great-great-grandchildren, and you can't read the numbers on the TV remote anymore. That goes for all of you." She looked over at the others for a moment.

Maureen looked down, a small laugh attempting to break through. She then turned serious again. "But, Angel…I just got you back! Now you're going to leave… and I'll have to lose you all over again!"

"Chica, you never lost me. I've always been hangin' around, you just couldn't see me. That's not gonna change."

"But it's…it's different! I can't see you, hear you, talk about stupid stuff with you! Nothing!"

"Mo, you have plenty of people to do all those things with. Besides, you can still talk to me; you just can't see who you're talking to."

"Oh my God, Angel, you're so stubborn! I need you to be here!"

"Relax, honey. Everything'll work out…"

"I'll never stop missing you…" Maureen added in a quieter voice.

"I'm not askin' you to. But like I said, we _will_ see each other again, just a very, very long time from now."

Maureen couldn't seem to get out anymore protests; she was too busy trying to stop the tears. Angel reached out once more and stroked Maureen's tears away.

Emrys and Elphaba came forward and added more support to the totally wrecked Maureen.

Fiyero and Glinda still stood at a distance for now.

After several more minutes of consoling Maureen, Angel took a few steps back.

Maureen's eyes went wild again. "No! Not now! Wait just until the end of the day! Please!"

It hurt Angel to see her best friend in so much pain, but she knew what needed to be done. "Come over here, chica."

Maureen released herself from Emrys and Elphaba and dashed into Angel's arms. The drag queen squeezed the diva tightly and placed her hand on Maureen's tear-stained cheek. "Remember, Mo, kick that Morrible woman's ass for me. You too, Elphaba, honey."

Elphaba smiled sadly and nodded.

"Fiyero, Emrys—take care of 'em for me."

The two men nodded and gave her one last smile to say goodbye.

"Glinda, sweetie, remember all my fashion tips. And make sure to teach them to these two, over here." She pointed to Elphaba and Maureen.

"Hey! My fashion sense isn't _that_ bad." Maureen suddenly seemed to feel guilty for not feeling completely sad for that one moment. Emrys stroked her hair and her back to console her.

Angel turned to Elphaba. "Honey, I want you to remember that you _are_ beautiful no matter what any other person says. Have I ever told you, that your color green is fabulous? And it matches with more colors than you realize, you know. But most of all, thanks for bein' such a good sis' to Mo over here."

Elphaba nodded and smiled.

Angel then turned to Maureen. "Chica, remember what I said before…the 115 years old thing? Well, keep that in mind, and remember that I _will_ be here for you. And who's saying that we can't still talk, even though one of us is invisible? I know you won't let anything like that stop you."

Maureen launched herself at Angel again, throwing her arms around her friend.

"I'll miss you so much, Ang."

She seemed to be finally accepting Angel's fate.

"Well, I guess I'll see all of you in a _very long_ time. And remember to live for me, and get yourselves in front of that mirror to stop Marble for me, got it?"

Through teary eyes, Maureen watched as brilliant lights enveloped Angel, her very best friend, and she disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Maureen sniffed once more. She was currently surrounded by Elphaba, Emrys, Glinda, and Fiyero who were all trying to comfort her. Maureen was finally beginning to calm down and she was almost ready to go up to the mirror. As much as she yearned to see Angel again, even though she just left, she knew what Angel had wanted her to do.

"So, anyone know how to put the mirror and the drumsticks together?" Maureen asked in a softer tone than usual.

Elphaba turned her head to study the mirror, then the drumsticks in Fiyero's hands. A thought seemed to strike her moments later. "Yero, can I see those?"

"Of course."

Fiyero placed Angel's drumsticks into Elphaba's green-skinned hands. She turned them in her fingers a couple of times before walking up to the large and ancient mirror. After more careful study, Elphaba knelt on the carpet and traced her slender fingers across the part of the mirror where the stand and legs met the actual mirror.

Upon finding something she had been looking for, she carefully placed the drumsticks in two holes on either side on the mirror, creating bars to flip the mirror to the opposite side. She grasped the newly-created bar and pulled on it, causing the mirror to flip over so the other side was facing the group. On the back side of the mirror was an engraving, written in the language of magic.

"Here we go." Maureen stepped forward, already knowing what to do. She took her sister's hand and the two began to chant. As they did, the words on the mirror seemed to twist and the wood began to shift and ripple almost like water. The green witch and the fair-skinned witch stood and both stepped back from the mirror.

Maureen was the first one to approach it. She looked over at her sister and the others and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it just looks like a damn mirror to me."

As she spoke, the grey back of the mirror began to swirl into an almost cloud like substance. "Except maybe for this part…"

As she stepped closer and directly before the mirror, Emrys warned,

"Maur, be careful!"

Elphaba stepped forward now, standing at her sister's side.

"Curious…" she said softly. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and an image appeared. It was not, however, the image of Elphaba and Maureen standing side by side. It was a moving image of a home Elphaba knew well.

"Damn! Now that's a mirror. It shows movies!" said Maureen.

Elphaba's green skin tone began to pale.

"No! No, not movies, us…"

The image before them not only moved, but had sound. It showed two infants in a crib together. One of them was green, one was not. Apart from that, they looked identical. A man and woman stood beside the crib. Elphaba's breathing was uneven and had quickened. At a questioning look from Maureen, she supplied softly, "Our mother and fath… er… Frexspar Thropp."

They watched what stood before them and listened. "I don't know… I don't know why she's green. But the other baby…"

"Is mine! She's perfect." spat out Frex_. _"The other, well it's an abomination! I want it removed! Get it away from my child. As far as the frog is concerned," Fiyero flinched noticeably at Frexspar's words. "You can do what you want with it!"

He turned and stormed out leaving Melena staring down at her daughters.

"Oh Oz! What have I done?" She called to a servant and pointed at the baby that would grow to be Elphaba. "Remove her from the crib. Put her wherever you can for the time being, but keep her out of sight and away from her sister."

Melena turned and followed her husband out, never giving her verdigris daughter another look. Almost as if she sensed what was to come, baby Elphaba began to cry piercingly, her tiny hand, even then, reaching toward her sister. The nurse picked up Elphaba and left the room, leaving Maureen, or whatever _they,_had decided to name her, in the crib alone. Now both infants could be heard crying inconsolably. Suddenly, rough hands could be seen reaching into the crib and removing baby Maureen. Then the image shifted.

A new image formed. A woman was cuddling an infant, a man by her side.

"How did we get so lucky? Eddie, they said we might have to wait years to adopt! Look at her, isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?"

"She sure is! You said you wanted to name her Maureen? I think it's perfect, Nancy."

"One thing, Eddie, I don't want to tell her that she's adopted. I don't want her to think that she's different. She's _our_ little girl and that won't change over the years. Promise me? I want her to know that she's safe and loved, and know that she's happy. Please?" Edward Johnson hugged his wife and stroked his new daughter's cheek lovingly.

"You bet, hon. If that's what you want."

Again the image shifted, this time they all found themselves looking at a very young Elphaba. She was looking into a crib at a new baby. She watched with a smile on her face as she spoke to the baby.

"Hello, I'm Elphaba."

Fiyero's heart melted. This enchanting child was _his_ Elphaba. She was lovely and he would consider himself extremely fortunate to have a daughter who looked and loved like she did. "I'm your sister, Nessarose. That's a pretty name – Nessarose, but I'm going to call you Nessa, okay? I'm sorry about your legs…"

A loud voice from behind her bellowed at her, "You should be! If it weren't for you, your sister wouldn't be crippled! You! You're nothing but a curse! Now… now you've cost me my wife as well. Your mother is dead. Are you satisfied?" Frexspar spun and flew away from the small child who had tears in her eyes. She looked down at her sister again, "I'm sorry, Nessa… I'm sorry…."

Fiyero felt Emrys' hand squeeze his shoulder in support. Frexspar! How could he?! She was a child – almost a baby, still! His heart bled for young Elphaba. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms and tell her she was unique and precious and that one day she would find _him_ waiting to love her.

Another swirl and they saw a young Maureen on her first day at school. "But I don't want to go! I won't!"

"Maureen, you'll have so much fun!" her mother enthused. "You'll make friends and you can play at recess…"

"I won't if I don't want to… but I'll try once. Bye!" With that, Maureen rounded up some other children and marched into the building while their mothers stood shaking their heads. "My little leader." said Nancy.

The mirror swirled its clouds again. Fiyero and Emrys exchanged scowls. The women they loved were being forced to relive their lives. It was taking a toll on them. Even Maureen, who had seen nothing but love surrounding her so far, was in pain watching Elphaba relive her past.

Emrys noticed that without even realizing it, Maureen had reached for her sister's hand and was clutching it tightly. She would squeeze it every now and again. Her action reminded him of Elphaba's in the crib, reaching for her twin just before their separation. Emrys had his hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

Now the scene was one that Emrys recognized. It cleared to show a young Elphaba trying to carry firewood into the house.

Fiyero's hands were clutching and loosening as he watched. She was a little girl! She was not a grown servant! A little boy walked toward her carefully.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Elphaba seemed stunned. "That's alright. You might get in trouble."

"No, I won't. Please let me help. My name is Emrys."

"I'm Elphaba. Thank you, Emrys. Do you live far away?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. I think my father is the first person from my country to visit here. I'm glad he brought me. Elphaba, why do you do so much work? I don't think that's right. I don't have to. Will you let me help you while I'm here? You're my first friend here. Will you be? My friend, I mean."

"You don't have to help me for that, Emrys. I'll be your friend no matter what. But you might not want to be mine. My father says I'm a curse. I'll understand if you change your mind."

Young Emrys stood up and helped the little girl to her feet. Then, in a move like the greatest courtier, he bowed from the waist and standing took her hand in his. "It will be wonderful having you for a friend." Then they moved off with the wood, as the image faded.

Elphaba, the adult, turned and looked at Emrys, a smile on her face. "You were my first friend. I thought I'd lost you forever when you left." she said softly.

Then she turned back to the mirror which was pulling up a new image.

Elphaba looked as if she were about eight years old. She was being surrounded by other children who were taunting her as she tried to pass by.

"Look! It's Asparagus!" Young Elphaba tried to keep moving, her head down, but the bullies wouldn't let go. "Hey, Asparagus, don't you eat anything other than grass?"

"Leave me alone." Elphaba said quietly. "I have things to do."

"With who, Asparagus? No one wants anything to do with you. You're a joke!"

Suddenly, she was shoved from behind. Elphaba lost her balance when another child stuck his foot out and she tripped, landing in the dirt.

"Yes, that's where asparagus belongs, in the dirt!"

"My name is _Elphaba!__**"**_

"You're asparagus. Want to know why?" asked one particularly cruel boy. "Because asparagus is ugly and skinny and tall…"

"Don't forget green!" interjected one of the girls.

"Yeah, green and oh yeah, most important… everyone hates it!"

Suddenly, the group was a gang and Elphaba, while strong, was alone. When they left, Elphaba could be seen rising to her feet, her nose bleeding, tears running down her face, holding her arm as if in pain, her dress torn and dirty.

Tears welled in Fiyero's eyes and ran unchecked down his face. "Fae… my beautiful Fae… they're only memories now. Remember that. Remember I love you! I always will. You're the strongest person I know. I love you."

The image moved forward to show Elphaba arriving home. Frex caught sight of her and his face went stormy. Good! Thought Fiyero, finally he's on her side. What he heard next filled Fiyero with a rage beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Look at you! You're a disgrace! You look like a pig! I won't have you making this family a laughing stock!

"Father, I was attacked. I didn't…"

"Shut up!!" With that Frex swung back and slapped Elphaba across the face. He struck her hard enough to spin her about on her feet before she fell. He looked down at her, fury on his face and spat out,

"Since you can't seem to behave around decent people, they'll be relieved of your presence. You are forbidden to attend school from this point on. You will see to it that your sister arrives there safely and then you'll go and bring her home. If you want to learn, do it yourself in your spare time. Now, get in the house, I don't want to see your face again at least until tomorrow."

Maureen was crying. Fiyero had said Faba's life had been difficult. She just didn't realize how hard till now! Maureen admitted that she herself had been a pain in the ass, but her parents had always loved her unconditionally, no matter what. She noticed something, though.

Young Elphaba had been crying. When she had stood up, she wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. She had stopped crying. Although she was still dirty and in pain from an injured arm, bloodied nose, and being struck in the face, she refused to cry. She dusted her dress off and walked in the house.

While watching this memory, Elphaba had become quite numb. She remembered, and in some ways could still feel what her eight year old self had felt. She didn't dare let her feelings interfere with the task they had set for themselves now. What kept her grounded was hearing Fiyero's voice. "Fae… they're only memories…I love you." He was her life line. Maureen held her hand never letting go, never wavering. Elphaba knew she would survive this trial.

Again the mirror shifted. Now, the image was one of Elphaba pushing Nessarose in her chair. Nessa was going to school. Elphaba was not. She looked now, not much older than the last memory they had seen. The same children came into view. Seeing Elphaba they began taunting her.

"It's nice to see you, Asparagus. You're too stupid for school now, so we never see you! Isn't that right?"

The group began to surround Elphaba and Nessa. When they did one of the boys pulled Nessa's chair from Elphaba's grasp. Nessa screamed to her sister, and then it happened. Sparks flew through the air and energy hit the other children causing them to drop to the ground, writhing in pain and screaming. Nessa was unaffected but Elphaba stood stiff, almost statue-like.

Fiyero knew from personal experience that this was how Fae reacted to fear and anger. He remembered the lion cub at Shiz. Only he had been unaffected. So this was how it began. It was a child's survival instinct born from pain and fear. The pieces were beginning to fit together.

Another swirl and the image changed to a teenage Maureen. She was flirting furiously with a boy in a school stairway. Then they ran out the door heading under some wooden seating on a large field. Maureen remembered losing her virginity that day to a boyfriend under the school bleachers. More faces… more lovers.

"Enough information, you think?!" she whispered to Elphaba, who in turn squeezed her hand and caught her eye.

Then there was New York, the Bohemians, Mark, Joanne, and her performance at the protest. They watched the Bohemian's celebration after Maureen's protest, dancing around the Life Café and on the tables. She saw Angel. Angel losing her battle with AIDS, but fighting a glorious war for life.

These memories held special interest for Emrys. This was the life Maureen had left behind. It struck him that as surrounded with lovers and friends as she had been, she seemed alone. Separate. He held no silly beliefs that he would be and must be her first lover. He only knew that _he_ would be the last… the lover and friend she shared her spirit and soul with, she, the lover and friend who shared his. To Emrys, each of her steps had brought her to him. He was content with that, and felt blest.

They saw Elphaba's time at Shiz University, her meeting Fiyero, Doctor Dillamond, and the pain she had felt being ostracized and taunted. They saw how Glinda and Elphaba had begun as enemies only to become true friends. They all watched as Fiyero helped Elphaba save the lion cub from being tortured by a new professor. They saw Fiyero fall completely, totally, and stunningly in love.

Then, they saw _her_. When Madame Morrible's face appeared Elphaba's breathing became fast and erratic.

Fiyero saw and whispered, "Later, Fae. Later, my Fae."

On and on, the mirror brought them. Maureen revisited her breakups and Elphaba revisited her break with the Wizard, when she first defied gravity.

"That's Pops?" asked Maureen.

The bile that rose in Elphaba's throat prevented her from answering but she nodded just the same. Fiyero knew that what might be coming could be the most difficult for his wife.

As if on cue, they revisited the cornfield where Nessa had died and he had been captured by the Gale Force while rescuing Elphaba. As she watched him being put on poles in the field to be tortured, Elphaba's tears flowed freely.

Fiyero softly reminded his wife, "You're my heart, Fae. You saved me! I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Then they saw Fiyero as a scarecrow at a secret tunnel. Knock, knock, knock.

"It worked!"

Elphaba's eyes shone as she saw herself reunited with her Yero and they left Oz.

Maureen being brought to Burzee.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. They had come full circle and as they did, energy left the mirror and surrounded them like an aura. Colors flew around the room and the sisters felt energy flow through them. Their bond was complete again. They knew each other as if they had never been separated and their power was now increased.

As the energy died away, Fiyero and Emrys stepped forward. Each one took the woman he loved in his arms and as each did, Maureen and Elphaba's knees collapsed. The sisters were spent and unable to stand alone. It was then that Fiyero and Emrys noticed that each sister still held the other's hand tightly.

Emrys cradled Maureen in his strong arms and kissed her head as she rested it on his shoulder. Fiyero lifted Elphaba in his arms, crooning to her as he did, a smile on his face,

"I love you my beautiful, brave, Fae. My _Wonderful_ Witch of the West."

Elphaba smiled faintly and then slept.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Fiyero and Emrys simply did not have the heart to wake their lovers nor separate them. They put both Elphaba and Maureen down on the bed in Fiyero and Elphaba's rooms to rest. Then they stepped back and watched them, tenderness in their eyes. For the first time since Maureen had been stolen from their crib, they lay together.

Fiyero shook his head slowly, his eyes still red and swollen from the tears he'd shed. Emrys was no different. In all his years, he had never witnessed anything like what he had beheld in the mirror. Had he simply been a witness or bystander, it would have been emotional enough. But he was in love with Maureen. He was invested in this one way or the other. He knew the same was true of Fiyero. Emrys had seen Fiyero's reactions to all that he had seen. He realized that for him, the difficulty was coupled with the fact that his wife had undergone such pain in her life. It made Fiyero feel it all the more.

Maureen's life had been for the most part good, filled with love and friends and she had been accepted. But Elphaba! Having watched the torture and mistreatment she had undergone, he could not imagine why she was not a bitter, unfeeling person. The only answer to this was her heart. Emrys's childhood friend had, beneath the many protective layers she had erected, one of the biggest hearts he had ever encountered. He considered himself fortunate to have found his friend again.

Fiyero bent to gently move a stray lock of hair from Elphaba's face. He thought back on what he had seen – and felt. To see and hear his Fae being so mistreated was like being knifed himself. Add to that the fact that Frexspar Thropp had been responsible for a good deal of it… well, Fiyero was glad the man was dead, or he himself might have committed murder.

He remembered the little girl he had witnessed, hurt and in pain...only to come home to being verbally and physically abused at the hands of her father. He remembered Elphaba's eyes. They looked fearful, haunted, almost beaten. Almost. Somehow Fae had endured. She had endured and become strong. Thank Oz! She had endured and survived to become part of his world… the center of his world. Without looking up he spoke softly to his counterpart.

"She hates to cry… hates it! It takes a lot to get her there. But today… today she cried more than she has in all the time I've known her. She's strong Emrys, but I hate what it took to get her there."

"I know. But they've done it, Fiyero. They found the power they needed and they found each other again."

"I know, look at them. I don't remember the last time Elphaba looked _that _at peace. She usually tosses and turns, like the powers of darkness themselves were at her heels. The only time she settles is when I hold her. I knew some of the things that haunted her…I _was_ one of them! But seeing the others… and knowing there are far more that we never saw, it makes me feel incensed and more than helpless."

Emrys looked him firmly in the eyes. "You're not, you know… helpless that is. I've watched her. No matter how hard things have gotten, or how unsure she was, when Elphaba looked at you, I could see her gain more confidence, grow more centered, more grounded. Her love for you is what gives her the strength she needs now."

As Fiyero drank this in, they heard a strange yet familiar scratching sound. Emrys was clueless, but Fiyero recognized it and moved to the door.

"It's Chistery. Somehow he always knows when Elphaba needs him… when she's having a hard time."

He opened the door and Chistery came through in a gallop. His face was a mask of concern. He took in the sight of Elphaba and Maureen on the bed, and looked to Fiyero agitated yet quiet.

"Elphaba? She... is... in pain? Miss Maureen? She is… scared?"

Fiyero took his hand. "No…not now. They're alright. I promise."

Emrys watched the flying Monkey move cautiously towards the bed. Chistery crossed over to get a good look at Maureen and then back, stopping near Elphaba's head. Emrys watched in awe as the Animal carefully, gently, and slowly lifted Elphaba's hand, touching it to his cheek. His eyes closed as if in a silent prayer of thanks. He looked back at Fiyero and Emrys.

"I told you." smiled Fiyero. "They went through a lot of memories and sometimes they can hurt. They needed to do it though. They're safe now. They're only tired."

Chistery sat down where he was and kept Elphaba's hand in his paw. "I'll… stay." He announced. They took this as a cue to leave.

Each kissed his lover and while Emrys was uncertain about leaving, Fiyero reassured him. "You're a king. Go run your country. I'll tell Glinda what's been happening." He smiled back at Chistery. "Trust me, they're in good hands. If Morrible herself showed up, she wouldn't stand a chance."

--

It was several hours before either sister awoke. When Elphaba did, she felt her hand in someone's. Turning, she expected to see Fiyero but found Chistery gazing at her placidly, his eyes lighting up as their eyes met.

"Elphaba…!"

Elphaba squeezed his hand gently. "Chistery. My dear, dear friend. Have you been standing guard for long?"

He shook his head smiling. "Never…too long… for you!"

Elphaba slid off the bed carefully. She and Maureen were in the room she and Yero shared. She remembered collapsing into Yero's arms, and then his voice as if from a distance. What had he called her? She smiled from remembrance and sheer awe. 'My _Wonderful _Witch of the West.' That was Yero, always there, always her heart and champion.

Elphaba looked over at her sister. As she stood regarding her, Chistery came over to check Maureen again. Had she missed something? Was she well? He looked to Elphaba in confusion.

"She's fine…sleeping."

Their time together had given them a close understanding of each other in many ways. At other times Elphaba had trouble understanding Chistery's devotion to her.

"She was amazing, Chistery. She really made the difference. I'm not sure how I could have watched all those memories if she hadn't been there, holding my hand. It's nice to have her here." She paused and took Chistery's paw. "It's good to have you here too. Sometimes, most of the time in fact, I don't think I deserve your friendship."

Chistery looked visibly stunned. "Not?...Elphaba?"

Elphaba fought back tears. She felt she was making up for all the tears she had never shed in her life. "You're my friend, my helper, my guardian at times. Yet, I've caused you so much pain. Your wings? You and the others…you all joined me at Kiamo Ko when you could have been free. You stayed with the witch who caused you so much pain…"

"No! Not _you! _The Wizard… Morrible. Never you! You did not know… then you came back… to free us. You risked danger… for us. You helped us… speak again! We will… always keep you close… always! I will always be where you are! When you left…Miss Glinda… she needed help. You would have… so I did…for _you!_"

Elphaba sank to the floor and pulled Chistery into an embrace. "Thank you! She needed you so much. You even let her change your name!"

He looked at her quizzically. "So did you. You are Elphaba… but not to her. To her you are… Elphie."

Elphaba nodded and hugged him again.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Maureen was awake and watching them with a smile on her face.

Exchanging looks, Elphaba and Chistery smiled over at her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elphaba. "Are you alright?"

"Good. I'm good. You?"

"I feel… more powerful somehow. Like I had a boost in my magic or I'm more balanced or something. Do you feel it too?"

"I feel something, but I don't know what it is. Remember, my magic is, like, non-existent. Or was. Who knows? But I know what you mean, about feeling balanced. It's because we connected again, right?"

"I think so. We were separated so young. But now… now, we share each others memories…at least the important ones. That means…"

"We understand each other better," finished Maureen. She suddenly grew pensive and looked at her sister. "I'm sorry, Faba. I'm sorry I got the easy while you got the nightmares. But I'm here now, when you need me, I'll always be there for you."

"Same here. I'll help you learn to use your magic if you want; if not to use it, for the safety of the china and glassware. You'd be surprised!"

"I saw! Nice… well, maybe not. But, yeah. I'll take you up on that offer. Not just for the vases, I'm sure Emrys can afford new ones, but it would be really nice to be able to tag team Marble when the time comes."

Elphaba looked curious. "Tag team?"

"Wrestling. It's a sport. We'll share. But tag team, it means to fight together. You and me, we'll send old Morrible straight to hell. Deal?"

Elphaba smiled indulgently at Maureen. "Yes, it's a deal." She reached out and hugged her sister. She had so much to learn.

Quietly, the door opened and unseen, Fiyero's head peeked in the room. Emrys was right behind him. They watched the women they loved with relief. They were whole… whole and safe. At a signal from Chistery, the sisters turned at the sight of their men, they moved to their feet. Before she had the chance to get there on her own however, Elphaba was swept up by Fiyero. His arms tightly around her, his eyes closed in a prayer of thanks, Fiyero heard the sweetest sound he could have hoped for, "Yero! Oh, Yero! I love you. Wonderful witch indeed. But thank you!"

He held her out from him, smiling broadly. "You are. You're _my _wonderful witch, which …is … wonderful!"

They found themselves laughing at Fiyero's statement. Joy; they felt joy. They were whole.

Emrys held Maureen to him. She was safe. "Are you…"

"Alright? You bet. Never better, never stronger. I guess we both got a power boost from our little trip down memory lane. Maybe that was the point. Not only are we whole again as twins, but somehow by being whole we have more power to fight Marble. All in all, I'd say we did _good_. Am I the only one who's hungry? I know, Faba, I know, vegetarian. I'm working on it. But I'm hungry!"

Maureen whined and pouted in Elphaba's direction.

Emrys smirked at Maureen, "Then I think it's time you ladies were fed. Fiyero? Shall we take our beautiful partners down to eat?"

"Absolutely," He looked lovingly at his wife, kissing her. "Princess Tiggular…Elphaba…Fae…" He extended his arm to her formally. "May I have the great honor?"

"The honor is mine, Yero. It became mine the day you gave me your heart."

Emrys and Maureen watched them. So this is devotion, Maureen thought. True devotion that was beautiful and funny, gentle and warm, filled with love and filled with honor. She wanted this, she knew. She wanted it enough to fight for it.

With that, Fiyero bent to kiss his wife as she held his arm while he swept her through the doors. Emrys followed suit and the four of them went to collect Glinda and then to dinner, Chistery at their heels.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N****- Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. Just as a warning, this chapter is a high T. **

In Elphaba and Fiyero's sitting room, the fire in the fireplace crackled pleasantly. Elphaba herself sat watching the fire. Fiyero sat quietly watching her watch the fire. Although she and Maureen had come through their trial with the mirror safely, Fiyero knew it was not without cost.

Maureen and Elphaba's lives and pasts had been laid bare for all to see there. It was Elphaba's past that was on his mind right now. Knowing her as he did, he was _sure_ that it was on her mind as she sat staring into the fire. He considered letting her sort through it all herself, then decided against it. Elphaba had spent her whole life settling things alone. Now she had him, now she needed _his _strength, now there was no need to fight alone.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"Your gown's on fire."

"Oh, really? Interesting."

Her eyes had never left the fire, and his had never left her. Now Fiyero rose from his chair and stepped between Elphaba and the fire. Her head jerked up in confusion, suddenly seeing him there. "Yero?"

He squatted down before her taking her hand in his. Elphaba looked into her husband's handsome face. She took in his warm smile and copper blonde hair. The fire light was bouncing off it and the colors were stunning. Her free hand moved to stroke it, almost without a thought on Elphaba's part.

Yero moved his head so that her stroke was firmer rather than lighter. This was _them_. Then there were his eyes…Yero's stunningly beautiful blue eyes. Usually there was a sparkle there, a twinkle that she found irresistible. Now however, they held concern, but underneath all of that there was love; always love. Yero's eyes held love when they beheld her. He couldn't help it and she wouldn't have changed it.

He knew her too well… after today he knew her even better. Fiyero nodded his head and taking her other hand too, stood and helped her rise from the chair. He moved closer to the fireplace and then dropped to the floor. Gently, he urged her to come with him. Still looking deeply into his eyes, she joined him. He pulled her to him until her back rested against his chest and her head dropped back, coming to rest on his shoulder. She was home…safe.

"Fae, it's today isn't it?

She shivered and he knew without seeing that she closed her eyes tightly.

"I watched them hurt you…the cornfield. It was one thing to know it, but seeing you suffer because of…"

He cut her off sharply. "We talked about this, Fae. I told you then, I'll tell you now, I'd do it all over again. You're my life, my heart, my soul, and you saved all of those things. Remember that. I do."

"I'm trying, Yero. I promise I'm trying."

Suddenly, Fiyero's voice became soft and serious, and he gave her gentle hug.

"Fae, why didn't you tell me about your father?" She paused before answering.

"Yero, I just wanted to forget it. I couldn't, of course, but I wanted to. Silly, I know, but dealing with it that way just seemed easier."

Softly he reminded her, "But you didn't need to deal with it alone. _We_ could have tried to deal with it. It's part of the love, Fae. What hurts you…"

"Hurts me?" she finished. "But Yero, you've been hurt so much already…mostly because of me. And as I said, I felt that I could leave it behind me. It happened. He hated me and he needed someone to blame for everything that happened to him. He couldn't bring himself to blame my mother. At least he loved _her_ that much. He always swore I wasn't his child. As it turns out, he was right. I'm not his child. Nessa was, and I…"

Fiyero cut her off swiftly. "You did not hurt Nessa. You didn't kill her. Morrible did that. No, your father was wrong! Fae! You were a little girl, little more than a toddler! How could _anything_ be your fault? I watched a grown man spew hatred on a beautiful little girl! A girl he _should_ have loved and protected. No! Frexspar has to answer for his actions then, not you. And his actions later…?"

Once more tears came to Fiyero's eyes. Seated this way though, Fae was spared the sight…for now. As well as he knew her, she knew him. She knew that seeing her in pain would go through his soul like a knife. Better that they talk first…healing _her_ was his first priority.

"Fae, I need to hear the truth. I know if it passes between _us_, it couldn't be anything else." Fiyero took a deep breath. "Did he beat you…hit you often?"

His voice was so soft that only her vantage on his shoulder allowed her to hear him. There was a long pause and he felt her muscles contract and become tense. He did what he could to help. Fiyero brought his free arm around her upper chest, his hand stroking her arm gently. To Elphaba, it felt as though a shield were before her, protecting her from attack, keeping her safe from harm…now, here, in the present.

"Yes? I don't know. How much is _often_ when you're a child? Is it _more_ when you can't handle it alone? Is it _less_ if you don't cry? I learned not to cry. I learned never to let people see what I truly felt. But… something inside tells me, yes…yes, he did."

When he could speak again, it did not come easily.

"I wanted to reach through that mirror today. I wanted to step through and gather that _beautiful_ little girl in my arms, dust her off, tend her wounds, and let her know she was truly special and unique. I wanted to let her know that somewhere down the years, _I_ was waiting to love her. I wanted to _beg_ her to hold on for that. I thank Lurline every day that you did. It can't have been easy, but you did." He paused and then spoke again. "What about those children? The ones that…" He let his thought trail away.

"They were from my school, my neighborhood. They continued until the day that I…"

"Your powers." It was more a statement than a question. "Was that the first time you used those powers? That day with Nessa, I mean. "

She nodded without speaking, her moving head causing a warm friction on his shoulder. She had confirmed his theory. A powerful, magical child reacting out of true fear and anger, her powers were at their strongest.

"I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, I felt strange and then they started screaming in pain…or fear. I'm not sure which one it was."

Fiyero wasn't sure either. While Elphaba's powers had displayed themselves that day in Life Sciences class with the Lion cub, he had been the one person unaffected. He remembered the sight of course, but never knew much else… other than the fact that he never wanted to experience it.

She continued on. "I remember being afraid for Nessa. Anyway, their parents were furious! They went to my father, they didn't want their children to be 'attacked by that hideous creature' as I remember Lahrs's mother saying. They demanded he do something." She paused, her voice growing even softer when she continued. "He did."

Elphaba did not elaborate, but leaned quietly into his body. Fiyero began to grow uneasy…and very, very afraid. "Fae… what did he do? What did he do to you, my Fae? Please, I need know…I need to help you. Fae?"

She turned around to face him. Tears were coursing quietly down her cheeks. She looked unsure whether or not to meet his eyes. _His eyes?!_ _No! Oh Oz! What had that monster done to her?!_

"Damn mirror!"

But he kept his face calm and held her. His hands stroking warmth back into her chilled body. His eyes, when she would meet them, were encouraging. He nodded, hoping she would let go of this burden she had carried for most of her life.

Elphaba looked down at her gown and kept her eyes there.

Finally she spoke, "He agreed that I was a …a creature. He said that all creatures needed discipline to learn and… after he beat me, he… tied me on a rope in the cellar."

Fiyero startled suddenly and grew nauseous, but kept his eyes on her face… that beautiful, courageous face that was now tear-stained and shaken and humiliated before the person she loved so deeply and who loved her beyond words. She was taking a true leap of faith, he realized, in telling him. He would not let her down!

"He said if I learned to behave like a human, he would consider letting me out. There was no light there and …I was so afraid everyone would forget …forget I was even there. I ate there. I slept there. I didn't move much because the rope…the rope hurt. I could hear him playing with Nessa through the beams…laughing. I was… I…I was there for two days."

Fiyero moved a hand slowly to lift her chin, but stopped when she cringed like a frightened animal. No wonder she had always walked with her head down! No wonder she was afraid of being touched! So many no wonders... She had learned not to fear _him_ and to love _him_ and to trust _him_, but somehow he sensed, she feared that _this_ revelation would repulse him and she would lose him forever. If anything, he loved her more…if that was even possible.

"Fae? Fae, please look at me. I love you! Did you hear that? I love you! There is nothing you can say, nothing you can tell me that will change that."

Her eyes slowly rose and met his. "But..."

"But nothing. You are my wife, and I will always be grateful and amazed that someone as brilliant and alluring and courageous and loving would agree to marry me and spend her life with me. Don't you see, Fae? He treated _you_ like a creature, an animal? _He_ was the monster! What human being treats a young child that way? It's a good thing Frexspar is dead! If he wasn't, he would be by morning! But Fae, don't you know you can trust me? Don't you know by now that I would do anything, anything to keep you safe and loved?"

"I keep thinking… you deserve …someone better…" she finally spoke. "Someone beautiful… someone…"

"I already have that! In _you_… I shall try to earn _your_ love till my dying day…and beyond." He stated firmly but passionately.

He watched her face as she took all he said in. Elphaba knew that what he said was true. Yero would never lie to her. It was a promise between them. Luckily, he saw it coming. With great heaving sobs, she threw herself into his arms, her face buried in his shoulder, while he held her.

He held her, rocking her, and crooning to her softly, and telling her to let it out. While it may have been a bit frightening, Yero reminded himself that she had been bottling up all of these feelings of hurt and pain and rejection for most of her life. He had no idea how long they remained the way they were, it didn't matter. All that mattered was his Fae.

Slowly, she gained control but still burrowed into his arms and chest. He knew when she slept, but still he kept watch, never moving.

When she woke she reached out to his face. Stroking it gently she spoke three words. "Love me, Yero?"

His heart sung. His Fae was back…but somehow now, more peaceful, more serene. He smiled at her broadly. "With pleasure, my love."

They began their dance, right there before the fire. This loving was special to her somehow. She had opened all the trapdoors from her past and showed him everything, yet still, he cherished her. Her proof was here as they made love. He made love to her gently, yet urgently, helping her reach heights she had not felt before in all their loving. They moved together with a grace and knowledge that comes only from knowing the body and soul of the other.

However long they took, they didn't care for in that time they shared _all_ of each other, this time both of them. She called his name out in rapture and he answered with joy and reverence for the woman he had married. After Elphaba's mind and body had spun out of control into inky blackness, Fiyero, ready to join her there was glad they had locked the door.

They awoke in the morning, still before the fireplace where they had begun their dance.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba awoke in the night; something was off. Something was wrong.

Lying on her side, she let her eyes adjust to the dark and without moving, looked around cautiously. Everything was quiet, but still…

She saw that the room looked just the way it had before they had fallen asleep. She turned to make sure she had not disturbed Fiyero. Yero?! He was gone. She leapt from the bed, knowing now why she'd awoken. Running into the sitting room that was connected with their bedroom, she looked around worriedly. "Yero? Yero, where are you?"

Receiving no answer filled her with an uneasy feeling. If Fiyero had been there, he would have heard and answered her. Elphaba ran back to the bedroom to fetch a robe and slippers. Throwing the robe on as she ran, she bolted to the hallway door, looking in both directions quickly.

Which way? What direction should she go in? Her breathing was ragged and panic was setting in. She'd be no help to Fiyero in this state, she knew. Suddenly, she stopped. Closing her eyes, she reached deep within herself for the answers she needed. Surging up to the surface from deep within her came a knowledge…left, go left. She knew too much about magic to distrust this, but neither was she ready to walk blindly into an intricate trap.

Swiftly, but silently, she moved along the corridors, left here, right there, until she found herself far down in the under chambers of the castle. Her new-found ability guided her along until she came to a thick door. Fiyero was nearby! She could sense it as surely as she could hear the absolute quiet that surrounded her.She was more than afraid, but she was even more intent on finding Yero.

She was _Elphaba_, she reminded herself sternly, Princess Elphaba Tiggular, wife of Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, Witch of the West. She _would_ do what she needed to do, and Lurline help those who stood in her path.

She took a breath and pushed at the massive door, ready for whatever she might find. It swung back roughly and crashed against the wall of the room. The sight before her was surreal. There were candles burning about the room and some sort of metallic-smelling smoke hung in the air. There were tools and wands on a bench, and there was…Fiyero.

He'd been crouched down near the floor peering at something when the crash from the door had startled him enough to knock him off balance, setting him on his derriere. He looked at her incomprehensively.

"Fae? What… what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She took in his appearance, his face smudged, his hair mussed, and his shirt dirty; he reminded her of a little boy who'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. She wanted to smile.

"Yero, what are doing? Are you alright?"

"I asked first." he said with his heart-stopping smile. His eyes were curious, but twinkling. There could be no evil about if he was wearing that face. He rose from the floor, brushing himself off as he did. "Fae?"

She collected her thoughts. "Fine, I'm fine. But I woke up…you were gone. I got scared." She frowned, half in amusement now.

Fiyero laughed as he came toward her, "Apparently not too scared, love. I've seen the Gale Force attack less decisively!"

Yero took her in his arms, serious now. "I'm sorry I scared you. I should have let you know what I was doing or at least left a note. I had some new ideas and I wanted to see if they would work."

Elphaba stepped back so she could see what he was working on. "Work on what? Yero, what have you been working on?" She saw it, but still had no clue what it was.

"Well, every little elemental needs a container, doesn't it?" He grinned. You want them to be just so… No, really, I had some ideas on how to harness the elementals you need to use. You said you needed some kind of cage? This would enhance the crystal's power, but also keep you safe."

"Yero, why are you all the way down here?"

Fiyero was solemn as they looked at his handiwork. "Safety. If it isn't handled right, it could be dangerous. Also, Emrys might not want his lab destroyed. There's also the noise, I had two explosions so…"

"_Yero!_"

He looked like that little boy again. "They were only little ones!! Really, don't worry. Look, Fae, you are brilliant. You were amazing at Shiz, but remember which one of us got higher grades in Alchemy? I did. It will probably never happen again, but in alchemy, I win hands down."

She looked at him shaking her head, "Promise me you'll be careful." Her arms were around him now, holding him close. "I couldn't bear it if…"

"I know, I know. I promise. As long as you make me the same promise. Promise me you won't take chances with yourself. I know you. You'll protect everyone at your own expense. But Fae," He made her look in his eyes. "I'm not willing to pay that expense, that price. I know Maureen would agree with me, Emrys and Glinda too. Can you promise me?"

"I promise, Yero. I'll do my very best."

Suddenly, he thought of something. "How did you know where to find me, Fae? Please tell me the whole castle isn't awake looking for me room to room!"

She laughed at the thought, but shook her head, "No, no. I'm the only one up… at least that I know of. I found you by using a side effect of the mirror. When I went deep inside myself, I knew which ways to turn, which stairs to take. I kept you in my mind and it brought me right here to this hall, to this door."

"Which you promptly almost blew off the hinges… Nice power. I wonder if Maureen has it too. Just think how helpful that could be later! Amazing! But then you always were." He bent down to kiss her deeply.

By the look in his eyes, Elphaba knew he wasn't thinking of explosive alchemy anymore, at least not the alchemy part. He pulled her ever closer and kissed her ever deeper. When they broke their kiss she murmured.

His mouth moved down now. Her exposed neck was his next target. His hands opened her robe and slid under her nightgown. Lifting it over her head, he pulled her closer still when she shivered.

"It's a _long_ way back, Yero."

He spread her robe out on the floor.

"Luckily, I know a floor that's comfy."

Then they were lost in each other amidst the candles and quiet. The only sounds they heard were of their own making.

--

Maureen shifted in her bed, feeling her back gently rub Emrys's chest. At this feeling, she flipped over so she could look directly at her fiancée beside her.

"Hey hottie." She whispered with a grin, seeing that he was awake.

Emrys smiled almost instantly at her voice and allowed his eyes to open.

"So," Maureen began, not letting her voice rise to a normal speaking voice, "when're we going to tell the guys that we're getting married?"

"By 'the guys' I guess you mean Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda?"

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"There's nothing wrong with telling them tomorrow morning, is there?" Emrys asked, finding himself lightly massaging her side.

"Nope." Maureen smiled at the feeling of Emrys's hands. "Actually, I think Faba guessed it, but we never _told _them."

Emrys nodded, subconsciously leaning in to smell her shampoo-scented hair.

Suddenly, Maureen tensed excitedly, causing Emrys to look at her questioningly.

"I got an idea!" She squealed happily. "Do you have a café type thingy here?"

Emrys's eyes sparkled curiously, "Yeah, why?"

Maureen grinned, "Cause we can all go out to eat there tomorrow night and we can announce our news!"

"But why a café?" He then remembered something from the mirror. "Wasn't there a café in the world you used to live in?"

Maureen nodded "Mmhm. The Life Café. Me and my friends would hang out there."

Emrys nodded, his eyes diverting to the clock on the nightstand. It read 2:40 a.m. Maureen glanced at it too.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop talking now."

She burrowed herself into Emrys's bare chest and flung her arms around him. Maureen lifted her leg and wrapped it around his, straddling it.

"Night baby…" She whispered. "Even though it's not night anymore."

Emrys smiled and took in the amazing warmth of Maureen's body as he felt her breathing calm itself and his own mind slipped into a wonderfully soothing state of sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! Reviews make me very happy…so please review!**

They were all gathered together ready to eat dinner. That is, almost all of them were. Fiyero was missing. Elphaba, Maureen, Glinda and Emrys were waiting. It wasn't like him, thought Emrys. Usually, where Elphaba was found, so was Fiyero. He'd been gone for hours today, Emrys knew.

Just as he was ready to voice his concern, Fiyero entered. He was smiling broadly and carrying the strangest object Emrys had ever seen. It was shaped like a bowl with a pedestal and was made of strangely woven metals. The weaving was open however, allowing for space between the metal strands. Fiyero placed it on the sitting room table and looked to each of them questioningly and with a smile Emrys had only seen on new fathers.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's quite…unique." Emrys stated diplomatically.

"You can't have enough of those." Maureen added sarcastically.

"How cute, Fiyero. It will look wonderful filled with roses." This came from a smiling Glinda.

Elphaba smiled at him. "It's wonderful, Yero, really. Did you run out of paper to sketch on?"

Fiyero looked totally stunned. "It's not art…"

"I'll say!" Maureen said, rolling her eyes.

"Fae! It's done! I did it!"

At last Elphaba's eyes lit up, the others were still pondering what they thought to be an ornate planter.

Elphaba was excited now and ran to him. "Yero! When? When did you finish it? It works?"

"Of course it works. I even tested it."

"And?"

"Even better than I'd hoped for!"

She hugged him ferociously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You know what this means?"

"It means you're _both _crazy! Faba, it's a planter for God's sake!" This came from Maureen who had listened to enough half sentences. "Get a grip, you two."

Fiyero now turned around with a confused look at the other three cohorts.

"It's not a planter." Elphaba firmly stated.

"Then what exactly is it?" Emrys asked, now almost as confused as Fiyero.

It's a Stationary Constituental Power Redirector and Cautionary Shield." Fiyero said this as if it was a doorstop, something common and everyday.

Maureen slapped a hand to her forehead in mock amazement. "_Of course! So silly of me! My bad._"

Enough was enough, thought Elphaba. Yero had worked hard very hard. The others should know what he'd managed to create.

"It's for the elementals. If we want to harness their powers and also steal Morrible's, we'll need something to redirect them and maximize their potential."

"_And we need_ something to keep you safe while you're doing it. That's where this container comes in. It will boost the power of the elementals, allow them to be used and redirect Morrible's magic, leaving her, hopefully, powerless. That much power though is dangerous, the shield I inlaid, will allow for their use but not allow any backflow to harm Fae or Maureen, or Glinda, for that matter."

Three faces stared at him in amazement.

"What? Did you think I was brainless?" Fiyero joked. His smile negated any notion of hurt feelings. "I've been working on this for a while now." He hugged Elphaba. "Fae may be brilliant, but alchemy was never her strong suit."

Elphaba nodded in agreement. "It was like hitting a stone wall. Yero was the one who helped me get through the alchemy tests and classes. He's really very gifted in it. So…"

"So, when I realized how dangerous this would be for them, I got to work."

Emrys was smiling, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have used the lab!"

"Too dangerous. I had several explosions as it was."

"In that case, thank you for _not _using the lab. But, Fiyero, where did you work?"

"The central under-chambers of the castle. It was empty, had strong walls, and buffered any noise when I was off on my calculations. I also didn't have to worry about someone accidentally wandering in at the wrong moment."

"_I_ wandered in." Elphaba said with a grin that no one quite understood.

"Aah, but that was no accident. An extremely pleasant diversion, but no accident. You knew where to go to find me." Fiyero looked to Maureen, "You may find you have an extra power from the mirror, by the way. When you need to find someone or something just center yourself, be calm, and listen to where you're led. Fae can help you hone it. She found it by accident when she was looking for me."

"Hmm… a sort of supernatural Lojack. I like it. It could come in handy for finding evil, megalomaniacal witches, keys, and hide and seek. Awesome!"

Suddenly Maureen grew serious. She approached Fiyero solemnly. "Thank you, Fiyero. Thank you for watching out for us. As brother-in-laws go, you're the best… I'm glad you're mine." She reached up and gave him a hug and soft kiss on the cheek.

Emrys smiled. _A family_, he realized, they were becoming a true family, all of them. He was very content with the feeling. It had been some time since he'd had a true family to speak of. When he married Maureen, Elphaba, his childhood friend, would be _his_ sister as well. Fiyero would be his brother. This pleased him too. Fiyero had undertaken a dangerous task _not_ just to protect _his own_ wife, but to protect Maureen as well. It said a lot about the man he truly was. And Glinda? Elphaba loved her like a sister, Fiyero as well, and he could see the beginnings of those feelings in Maureen as well. All in all, he realized, they were all very, very, fortunate.

"Well, shall we eat dinner, everyone?" Emrys asked.

"As soon as I wash up a little", said Fiyero.

As they all moved toward the doorway, Glinda looked back over her shoulder with a sigh. "It really is a shame, though, you know."

"What is?" asked Elphaba.

"That." She motioned towards Fiyero's invention. "It really would have looked lovely with roses in it."

Fiyero wrapped an arm about her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "Maybe when we're through with it, Glinda. And if not, well, I'll make you a new one."

Elphaba and Yero exchanged smiles as they saw a lovely smile appear on Glinda's face.

They were one step closer.

--

Morrible sat in the biggest bedroom of the Emerald City with her advisor, who was reading a parchment to her.

"It seems most of the remaining Animals are in hiding, Madame. Ozian armies are out looking for them, but…"

Morrible turned furiously at him, "But what? Why can't our advanced and superbly trained army find a bunch of horrendible creatures?"

Her advisor stuttered after this outburst, "Well…in other news…The spies that we sent to the land across the deserts about a month ago…Some came back."

"Some?" Morrible questioned.

"Yes, some. One was captured in a land called…" He checked his parchment. "Burzee. There was a…witch there. She stopped the assassination of the king."

"A witch?" Morrible seemed more interested now.

"Yes, Madame. The other spies described her as average height, dark brown hair, and fair skin."

"They call that a description? Half of the people in Oz can be described like that." She snapped.

"There is another thing… The Burzeean king has sent out traders collecting crystals…ones that some claim to have magic in them."

"Crystals?" Morrible was seriously thinking now. Her mind remembered the possible magic of the elements, which were held in certain crystals. It could bring about her downfall if used against her.

"Gather the strongest soldiers from the Emerald City, Quadling Country, the Uplands, the Vinkus, and Munchkinland."

"But the King of the Vinkus might not want to give up his armies…" The advisor stated.

"Then convince him! We need the strongest to conquer Burzee! We _need_ to eliminate the threat!"

"There might not be any threat…" Her advisor said in almost a mumble.

"We can't take any chances! Now do as I say."

"B…but the deserts…"

"Do you not recall my strongest ability? I can manipulate the weather! I can make the desert a frozen wasteland if I wish to!"

The advisor then turned swiftly to scurry out of the room.

Morrible kept talking, "If there is a witch there, she will surely be weak…nothing compared to what the Wicked Witch was, even if it only took water to kill her. This one will go down with barely any fight."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent…**

Maureen gripped her broom tightly in her hand, partly out of the feeling of power that she could actually _fly_ and mostly out of the feeling of absolute terror. She had never actually flown outside before, and it was true that there was a real possibility of falling flat on her backside or even injuring herself. After managing to gather up enough courage, Maureen swung a leather-clad leg over one side of the broom.

"Nervous, Lady Maureen?"

A deep masculine voice came from behind her, causing the brunette witch to whirl around and almost drop the broom.

Standing there was a large Horse. He had a silky pitch-black coat and mane, and a small white marking on one of his legs, just above the hoof. The feature that interested Maureen the most, however, was that this Horse had wings. Actual _wings._

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Winged-Horse before?" He stepped forward slightly. "I'm Gavilan, a general in the Burzeean army. King Emrys has told us of a possible war approaching, so I've been called upon to help. He said you've never flown before."

"Does flying around a bedroom count?"

Gavilan shook his head, causing his mane to fly behind him. "Grip your broom with your legs more than your hands."

Maureen did as he advised, "So do I just…go?"

"If you feel you're ready. Do you?"

Before she could come up with an answer, the broom vibrated underneath her.

"Crap." She muttered as her broom seemed to take a life of its own. She began to hover above the ground and a sudden rush of power flowed into her veins.

"Lean forward a bit." Gavilan suggested.

When Maureen did so, she felt the broom surge forward. She felt her muscles tighten out of instinct, but somehow she still had control. She pulled on the broom to avoid a tree and found herself gaining speed and altitude. The wind swept through her dark hair and pushed against her as she flew.

The sound of hooves captured Maureen's attention. She glanced down to see Gavilan galloping below her. He spread his great black wings, pushing the air to allow him to begin his flight. The Horse easily got to Maureen's height, flying beside her for a while.

"Loosen your muscles, it'll be easier." He told her.

"Easy for you to say…" Maureen mumbled.

Almost immediately after hearing this, Gavilan soared forward, past the diva. He swished his tail, almost in mockery.

"'Kay, now I'm pissed." She felt the broom move faster, almost moving with her emotions. At last, she had succeeded in passing the Winged-Horse. Maureen circled around a tall tree and headed back toward the castle. The large ornate clock in the courtyard caught her eye.

"Crap, I've gotta go. I have a dinner to go to." She said partly to herself and partly to the Horse behind her. She made a sharp turn and moved toward the town square of Burzee.

"Thanks," She yelled over her shoulder to the Horse.

--

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Emrys were sitting in an average-sized café near the center of Burzee. Elphaba was staring impatiently out the nearby window, Fiyero seemed to be studying the brick walls with his 'deep in thought' expression, Emrys looked worried, and Glinda was examining the flower arrangements at the nearby tables.

"Where _is_ she?" Elphaba asked no one in particular. "She's the one that asked us here, why wouldn't she come? Do you think…"

"No, Fae. Maureen's fine, I know it." A thought struck Fiyero, "Can you sense her…with your new power from the mirror?"

Elphaba closed her eyes for a few moments, concentrating. "I think I can feel her… She seems…close. Very close"

The others looked around toward the door, expecting Maureen to come in. A surprised shriek from Glinda made everyone look back.

There was Maureen. She was standing on the tabletop with her broom clutched in her left hand. Four sets of eyes found themselves staring at Maureen, trying to figure out how in Oz she had just gotten on top of their table without them noticing.

Maureen grinned at their confused expressions, feeling very triumphant.

Elphaba couldn't help but smirk; she had figured it out already. The green witch decided to let the others in on the answer by pointing one finger at the open window.

Maureen jumped down from the table, landing perfectly on the wooden floor. Her leather high-heeled boots clicked as she walked over to the empty chair next to Emrys. She stuck the broom down next to her chair and sat down.

"So guys, what's up?" Maureen asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Unique entrance, I must say." Elphaba commented.

Maureen was practically glowing, "Thanks Faba"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, "You don't fly in windows. You _never_ fly in windows. Why don't you, Fae?"

"Because I'm quite fond of my head being attached to my neck."

"Good reason," Fiyero smiled sweetly, "It's my favorite neck."

Since no one else seemed inclined, Elphaba asked the question first. "Okay, we're here. Why _are_ we here?"

Maureen and Emrys exchanged looks. Then they turned to the others.

Emrys spoke first, "Elphaba, while I realize that you've just gotten your sister back to yourself, I have a great favor to ask. I'm asking you to share her with me. Maureen and I are going to be married."

Fiyero and Glinda looked overjoyed, Elphaba looked thoughtful.

Maureen took this chance to climb up on the table again and announce to the entire café that their king was going to be married.

"To who?" A patron yelled.

"Are you sure?" Another asked.

"You bet your ass I'm sure! He's marrying _me_!"

The café erupted in cheers and well wishes from all the patrons; all but one.

It had not escaped Fiyero's notice that Elphaba was not cheering or clapping, or even smiling.

"Fae? What is it? I know you're happy for them."

Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes and suddenly the others realized that she was deep in thought.

"Faba? Faba, I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." She answered gently, "But something just went through my mind-- 'One a princess, one a queen'. The time's drawing closer for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Don't you see?"

Glinda spoke up, "Of course. I didn't realize. As long as it was only Elphie who was a princess, the prophecy wasn't ready. But now the both of you are in place, where you're meant to be."

Emrys spoke to his old friend, "Elphaba, it doesn't mean the prophecy will go against us. It just means the time is close."

"I know, Emrys." She smiled, "It's just that I was enjoying the peace, with no war and no fighting. The calm before the storm."

Emrys was thoughtful and then asked, "But if you fear the storm ahead, do you not deal with it anyway?"

"We do. Reena, are you an Emrys engaged?"

"Well, _yeah._ That little announcement before would suggest that."

"Then the prophecy's here. It's your commitment to each other that makes you a queen, Maureen, not a history book. You are a queen. I am a princess"

Fiyero took Elphaba's hands, drawing her attention to his eyes, "Yes, the prophecy's here, and luckily, we are somewhat ready. We have a plan, we have the tools, and most importantly, we have each other. What more do we need?"

Leave it to Glinda to come up with the perfect answer, "Dinner and lots of luck?"

Maureen took her sister's other hand, "Be happy, Faba. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Don't forget, we have an angel watching over us. How do you think I managed to stay on that damn broom?"

At that moment, Chistery came into the café, looking severely stressed. He spotted the five he was looking for next to the window and walked over hurriedly.

"Chistery, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, beginning to stand up.

"The desert is…gone."

"It's _what_?" Maureen stood up as well. "A desert can't just go 'poof'."

"No," Elphaba said in a low whisper. "The _weather_ in the desert's been changed. That means…"

"Shit, already?!" Maureen hissed. "Marble's got really sucky timing! What're we going to do, Faba?"

"We need to get back to the castle and get the cage, crystals, and the spell." Elphaba said in the same low tone.

"You two can do this, Fae." Fiyero reassured them. "You've been preparing for this."

Chistery spoke again, "Morrible has…an army…a very big one."

"We knew she'd come with an escort, we just didn't know how big it would be. Emrys, is it possible to get your army ready in time?" Elphaba questioned hurriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. Even without the desert, it will still take them a decent amount of time to get to the Burzeean border. There should be enough time."

"Let's get going then." Maureen picked up her broom and got on. She left enough room for Elphaba to climb on behind her. Gavilan appeared in the window; he had obviously come with Chistery. After kissing their lovers, Fiyero and Emrys mounted Gavilan and flew off to assemble the army.

Glinda conjured up her bubble and followed Elphaba and Maureen as they flew to the castle to get the items essential to defeating Morrible.

Elphaba quickly glanced at where the desert once was, when they were in the air. In its place was a wasteland filled with sand and dirt. It didn't have nearly as much sunlight or heat as before. And as they progressed toward the castle, Elphaba could swear that she could see the beginnings of figures walking toward Burzee on the horizon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

When they arrived at the castle, Elphaba became a general. Since Chistery and the others had seen an army coming, she knew that things would get messy fast if she didn't find a way of preventing the two armies from meeting.

She had expected Morrible and her entourage, of course, but not an army. She needed to rethink their options. They gathered again in the front courtyard of the castle. Fiyero and Emrys watched Elphaba pace, plotting in her mind what must be done and the best way to do it.

"Emrys," she said firmly, placing a hand on his arm, "You need to get your subjects to safety…especially the Animals that are anywhere near this place. It especially includes any of your ministers or aides that are Animals. They must go into hiding, now!"

A crowd of those who served in the castle or who served the king and government had gathered there as well in search of answers. One of Emrys's aides, a Stag, looked at Elphaba now with distain.

"We will do no such thing! We will not be frightened away from our duties and homes because of this foolish witch!"

Elphaba spun and glared at him meaningfully. "Morrible is no fool! She has woven her way into a seat of power by indescribable means! She has used suffering and injury and torture as her tools. Freedom in Oz is no longer like freedom here in Burzee. She has used hatred and subterfuge on all the residents there." She paused and all of those gathered could see the true pain in her face. "She saw to it that the Animals in Oz lost all their rights, their freedoms… their very voices. She stole their very right to speak from them! One of them was a professor of mine from Shiz University. He was wise and strong and firm in his beliefs and the last time I saw him, he had been caged and could only bleat. Believe me; she will do the same here if she has the chance. I'm here to see that she does not…or die trying."

There was silence in the courtyard and then a flapping noise. Suddenly, the flying Monkeys dove down and lit near Elphaba's feet. Chistery looked at her and then the crowd. "Morrible wanted… to use us…as spies. Elphaba freed us… we stand with her"

Elphaba reached out and squeezed Chistery's paw. Then she continued. "What you have here is _special_, and worth protecting. Please let us do that. Our world needs Burzee just as it is."

The courtiers were stunned. They had known that the green witch was there with the king. They had known that the witch's sister, husband, and friend were there as well. Now they understood the full extent of their desires. They had not been able to save their own land, but rather than give up, they chose to help save Burzee from the same fate.

The Stag that had spoken earlier stepped toward Elphaba. Immediately, the flying Monkeys tensed, ready to defend her from harm if necessary. The Stag looked at them.

"Peace, be at peace. We had no idea of the full extent of danger, Princess. Thank you for trying to protect our land and us. I have never met anyone with such honor and determination, especially in the face of loss and hardship. But you must allow me that same determination now. I can not speak for the others, but for me, like your friends," with a hoof, he gestured to the Monkeys, "I choose to stand beside you in your fight."

Elphaba's head slumped toward the ground and her shoulders loosened. She then nodded her thanks to him, apparently unable to speak. Fiyero moved to her side and held her a moment. It seemed to everyone watching that she was drawing strength from her husband, for when they separated; there was a new light in her eyes. She looked about the front courtyard. "Here. We meet her here."

Maureen was the first to speak up. "Uh, Faba, wouldn't _hidden_ be a better way? I mean, Jeez, out in the open much?"

Elphaba smiled. So did her husband. Fiyero knew what she was thinking, why she was planning on confronting Morrible here. Battle tactics!

"That's just what I hope she thinks. One of Morrible's biggest flaws is overlooking the obvious…like she did with Glinda."

At her name, the blonde witch looked up. Elphaba continued.

"At the start of school, Morrible didn't think Glinda's power was worth nurturing. She didn't realize that it was there all along. Glinda just needed a reason to blossom."

She smiled at her friend. "When I left Oz, Glinda found the impetus she needed and managed to bring together and control a country in turmoil and be a true leader. If that's not magic, nothing is.

"No, we meet her here and she'll hopefully see what you see, an open courtyard. But from time in hiding to save my life, I see something _very_ different. I see a semi circular building, which means few ways of retreat, once close enough. I see a surrounding colonnade before it, which means pillars that cast shadows. Shadows can be hidden in. Shadows can obscure a witch casting a spell to drain Morrible's powers. Shadows can hide her worst nightmare, before I step into the light.

"She will never take this place as a threat. She'll be overconfident, so overconfident that she'll come in before her troops. Then…"

Fiyero smiling finished for her. "We can cut her off from them. If the Burzeeans come from around behind the castle, Morrible will be caught here with very little defense, while her army is cut off by your forces between them. I doubt her army will fight to save her dramatically. They have almost all been targets of her greed and opportunism in one way or another. They hold no love for her…only fear."

Fiyero inclined his head to the Stag that had spoken earlier. "As your friend here discovered, fighting for someone you love and admire, is quite different." Fiyero's eyes were on the flying Monkeys who had been ready to attack the Stag to protect his Fae. "When love and admiration are involved, _no_ risk seems too high to those that _care_ and have strong hearts."

There was silence. Elphaba looked to Emrys. This was _his _home. These were _his _subjects. In the end, the decision must be his, he was the king. They would do everything they could, but his decision must be respected. She did not envy him this, however. As she had told Maureen what now seemed like a lifetime ago, he was a man of honor and conviction. She could see him waging an internal war and sought to help him.

"Emrys, you asked me before if I wouldn't act if I feared the storm ahead. Now I ask you, when faced with that storm, would you not take every advantage, and trust in those with knowledge, that they would place everything and everyone you hold dear out of the harshest winds?"

Their eyes met and a silent agreement could be seen in his face. "I would. I do. Tell me what you need from me, Elphaba."

She looked calmer to his eyes now somehow. "I need to be sure all those that are here when she arrives are capable of protecting themselves. I need to know that the young ones, any children, human or Animal are away and in safety. I need _you_ to believe that we can accomplish this. And…and I need you to meet her, _right here_, outside these doors."

Maureen ran to Emrys's side. "No! Faba, _no_. He doesn't need to be here! He isn't magical. He could be hurt! He…"

Calmly, Emrys finished a sentence she had not intended. "is the king. This is _my_ role in this, Maur. Don't you see, my love, nothing would be more natural for me to do…and I couldn't hold my head up if I did not."

Maureen threw herself into his arms. "Damn you! Damn you, Emrys! Why do have to be so…perfect." Tears stained her cheeks. "Just remember, if you die, I swear, I'll kill you!!" They laughed in the face of a most 'unlaughable' situation. If they didn't, they might both cry.

"Reena, I promise I'll do everything possible to keep him safe. Trust me?"

Maureen nodded to her sister. She did trust her. She knew Elphaba well now; she would always put others before herself. The mirror had taught her that. She understood now. Now, their bond was unimaginably strong.

Safe in Emrys' arms, for the moment, Maureen called out to Angel silently. "Please Angel, no matter what, keep him safe. You said you could hear me. Please hear me now! I love him! Watch out for him. Watch out for Faba too. If anyone winds up dead in this, it most likely will be her. I just got her back…I need her and I think she needs me. And don't forget Fiyero! If anything happens to him I don't know if Faba could bear it. They've already been through so much. Angel? Oh God, please be listening."

Fiyero touched his wife's arm. "What else do you need, Fae?"

She thought and ran her hands over her face. "I need…I wish I knew what the situation looked like from their standpoint. How many soldiers, how heavily armed, but short of walking into their camp…"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance, Princess?" A beautiful black Winged Horse had addressed her.

"Gavilan?" asked Maureen. "Faba, this is Gavilan, he taught me how to fly on that sucky broom. Gavilan, how can you help?"

The Horse came forward, addressing the group. "If you wish to know more about the enemy approaching, perhaps I can fly Prince Fiyero above it all, so to speak. He can see what he needs to from a military eye and be safely above it all. Then he can bring that information back to you."

Fiyero looked thrilled. "Thanks! Yes, Fae, don't you see, it's perfect. I'll know where she is, how long till she gets here, and most importantly, how many we're facing. It really is the best solution."

Elphaba looked pained, but understood the reasoning. She nodded. "When will you go?" She asked softly.

"No time like the present. Gavilan? If you don't mind, of course." Gavilan nodded his acceptance and sidled over to allow Fiyero to mount him. Fiyero turned Elphaba about in his arms. She felt stiff, rigid. "Fae? You know…"

"I know, I know, and I would never ask you to be less than who you are. But Yero? Please, stay away from cornfields?"

Her request brought quizzical looks among those in the crowd, especially when upon hearing it, the Prince began to laugh aloud, pulling his wife even closer. "I'll try, I swear. But just in case", he gently stroked her cheek, making her close her eyes in desire, "I know an exquisite witch who can turn me into a scarecrow and then back again. I love you, Fae. I love you."

He pulled her closer still, and the crowd found they could not turn away as they watched the handsome Prince from the Vinkus close his eyes and drink in the scent of his wife as he held her. His expression was one of unadulterated longing and love. Suddenly, they saw him take a deep breath.

Smiling at her, he kissed her deeply and moved away. The Princess did not turn and watch him, but stood with her eyes closed, her face tense, and then those gathered saw two tears begin to roll down her face. He stopped before King Emrys.

"Take care of her? Just in case, take care of her. She won't make it easy, but she'll need you to. She…"

"I give you my word, Fiyero. Upon my soul."

Fiyero nodded and carefully mounted Gavilan. After a running start, they took to the sky, heading towards the wastelands. Suddenly, Elphaba opened her eyes, lifted her skirts and broke into a run, chasing after him.

"**Yero!**" He looked back. "**I love you, Yero! Come back to me…safely! Please come back!**"

Fiyero heard her and called back loudly, "**Ah, Fae! I'll always come back to you! You're my home!**"

Everyone watched as they grew smaller and smaller until they could not be seen. Then they looked to Elphaba as her legs gave way and she fell onto the carriage way. Chistery and several other Monkeys flew to her side. She knelt there a moment and then rose.

Her face when she turned back towards them all was set, and very, very determined. Morrible would pay for all she'd done; Elphaba made that promise to herself and swore that with everything she was and had, she would see it through.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba paced back and forth on the grass with Maureen, Emrys, Glinda, and about half of the Burzeean army watching her.

"Where _is_ he? He should have been here by now!" The green witch's voice got quieter suddenly. "He went into a battlefield… he could have…"

Maureen saw her twin begin to go into a state of horror right before her eyes. Just when she was about to approach her sister to comfort her, Glinda beat her to it.

The blonde went up to Elphaba, embracing her tightly.

"Elphie, don't worry so much. Fiyero's safe up in the air. I'm sure he's fine."

"There's no way to know that, Glinda! There's an _army_ out there ready to fight anyone on the Burzeean side!"

"Please calm down, Elphie. You can still sense him right?"

Elphaba tried to concentrate, and then she got frantic. "I can't feel him! Glinda, I _can't_ sense him anywhere!!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands shook terribly.

Maureen joined the two, creating a tight circle of three people.

"Chill, Faba. I can feel Fiyero. Your powers are getting all screwed up from stress."

Elphaba looked at her sister. "Aren't you stressed too?"

"Well, yeah, but not nearly as stressed as you. I mean, my man's right over there." Maureen gestured toward Emrys, who was standing not too far from her.

Glinda spoke again, "See? Fiyero's okay, he's just late."

"_Late?_ He's _late_ getting back from flying over an army that wants to slaughter him!" Elphaba began to get frantic again. "Maureen?"

The diva looked surprised when Elphaba didn't use her nickname. But under these circumstances, she could understand why.

"Yeah?"

"Can you still sense him? Can you feel Yero?"

Maureen's eyes focused on a nearby rock for a few moments while she concentrated. After five minutes of silence from Maureen, Glinda and Emrys had to stop Elphaba from collapsing on the grass.

Emrys reached out for Elphaba and took hold of her upper arms. He looked at her earnestly. "Elphaba, this is Fiyero we're talking about. He won't take any ridiculous risks because what he wants to achieve is too important. You need to remember that and you need to trust him. He told you he'd come back to you."

"Elphie, Fiyero's probably just too far away…or maybe Maureen's powers are getting confusified."

"But Glinda—"

Elphaba was cut off when the Stag approached them again.

"Princess Elphaba, Queen Maureen, Lady Glinda- Morrible's army is in sight."

"What about Fiyero?" Elphaba asked urgently.

The Stag lowered his head slightly, "I'm sorry, but there have been no sightings of them."

Elphaba's mind could barely process his words. She lowered her head, her midnight-black hair falling over her face like a veil, doing a good job of hiding her tears.

Maureen grabbed her twin's hair and flung it away from Elphaba's face.

"Hey, just 'cause a couple of people haven't seen Fiyero and Gavilan doesn't mean they're not there."

Glinda nodded in agreement.

Elphaba wiped a few tears away before speaking. "We…we have to go. Reena, do you have the crystals and the cage?"

"Yeah, I've got them." Maureen bent down and picked the items up from their place in the grass beside her.

Elphaba took a breath and got herself together. "Alright then. Let's go."

Before anyone could get anywhere, however, someone approached. This 'someone' was very familiar to Elphaba. It was Keahi, the Snake from when Elphaba and Fiyero first came to Burzee.

"We meet again, Elphaba. However, this is a much different and stressful situation. I came to tell you that Morrible's army has seemed to have stopped. Taken a rest, in other terms."

"Do you know for how long?" Emrys asked his guard and friend.

The Snake met his eyes. "From a few spies we had sent out it seems that they have stopped for the night. They will be ready to attack tomorrow morning."

Elphaba burst out, "Did you see Fiyero or Gavilan anywhere in their camp? Are they safe? Is Yero okay?"

The Snake looked at her sadly, "No, Princess. There have been no sightings of them at all from any of us."

Maureen took her twin's emerald-skinned hand and squeezed. Elphaba squeezed back with appreciation.

--

That evening, Elphaba didn't eat anything. Instead, she paced back and forth on the carriage-way, looking toward the skies every few minutes. Chistery and some of the other Monkeys were sitting nearby.

Maureen and Emrys watched this from afar. He had his arms wrapped around Maureen's waist and she was leaning back on Emrys's chest.

"Rys, this isn't fair! Look at her!"

Emrys placed a gentle kiss in her hair, calming her nerves slightly. "I know, but as I said, Fiyero _will_ return."

"How do you know, baby? We don't even know if he's…"

She trailed off, not willing to finish her own sentence. Emrys held her tighter.

"I think this war in general has gotten you, me, and everybody else on edge."

"I just want to get rid of Marble and get this whole thing over with." Maureen whined. She sighed. "Wars are really crappy."

"I agree, but sometimes they need to be done, in order to end something wrong and unfair. In this case, it's the mistreatment of the Animals."

"You're so perfect." She smiled. "I find that really sexy."

Emrys stroked her dark brown locks causing Maureen to close her eyes and take in the calmness of the moment. They all knew it wouldn't be calm at all the next day.

When Maureen opened her eyes once more with her head leaning back against Emrys's shoulder, she saw Glinda. The blonde was talking with one of the Burzeean soldiers, one higher in rank than the others, if Maureen remembered correctly. Glinda was twirling a lock of hair while giggling at almost every word he said.

"How can she do that at a time like this?" Maureen asked.

"Stress." Emrys answered quietly. "Different people handle it in different ways,"

"Yeah, I guess." Maureen turned back to Elphaba, who was still pacing. Her pace was a bit slower now that she was getting tired.

The sun was low in the sky and the moon was preparing to let itself be seen.

"I'll go and try to get Faba to go to sleep." Maureen said, gently pulling from Emrys's strong embrace.

"See you later." He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

Maureen then walked forward to try to help her sister. As she moved, she silently prayed that Fiyero was safe and that he would return without harm.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N****- Wow, I must say that it was fascinating how worried you reviewers got about Fiyero. I mean, seriously, I'm not insane…yet. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and this chapter takes place after Fiyero leaves Burzee.**

Sitting astride General Gavilan, Fiyero was flying toward the wastelands. Gavilan turned his head back to look at Fiyero, "It shouldn't be too much longer. They should have passed through the wasteland by now, Prince Fiyero."

"It's Fiyero, Gavilan. If this experience doesn't make us friends and comrades, nothing will."

Gavilan saw the sincerity in Fiyero's face. The prince considered him a friend, an equal, even though he was only a general in the Burzeean forces. Gavilan also understood now why the king seemed to hold this man in such high regard. Fiyero had no airs, no affectations, and no sense of falsehood about him. He was also brave. While Gavilan knew he could keep Fiyero fairly safe this high up, there was always the risk of the unknown, especially above forces bent on attacking them.

Fiyero had volunteered to fly above the oncoming attack forces in order to give his wife Elphaba, and the others information on how many they faced and how well armed they were. Gavilan was under no illusions that this would be an easy flight in and out, and so it seemed, was Fiyero. The general had overheard him saying his goodbyes to his wife.

They had been loving and tender but filled with a bittersweet longing that made his own heart ache. The true knowledge of Fiyero's expectations came when he was speaking to King Emrys. Fiyero had asked him to take care of Elphaba and watch over her in case he did not return. Having seen Elphaba chasing them down the carriage-way, calling to her husband to come back safely, Gavilan realized that they had had many such partings…too many. He vowed that this one, the one under his care, would end happily for them.

They flew in silence for a few minutes, until Gavilan once more looked over his shoulder to observe Fiyero. He appeared caught up in the moment. His face was unmasked and filled with awe.

"Now I understand…" It was all he said, softly and not to him in particular.

"Excuse me?" asked Gavilan.

"Sorry, sorry," answered Fiyero, shaking his head as if to clear it from some reverie, "It's just that I understand why my Fae goes flying now. At first it was as an escape, literally. Later though, I noticed she would go up flying on her broom just to be there. She would go flying when she was upset or trying to find some peace, some answers she didn't have. It upset me a bit at first. I couldn't understand why she didn't just bring those things to me."

He paused, taking a deep breath and looking around. "Now I understand. The freedom, the…oneness, it's apart from anything I've ever felt. No wonder she loves it so much. Up here, Elphaba can make her own choices; think her own thoughts without the clatter of the rest of the world. No wonder she chose to defy gravity…"

"Do not misplace yourself in the scheme of things, Fiyero. I've seen how Elphaba looks at you. I've seen the strength she derives simply from your _presence_. I've seen her say goodbye… Everyone, man or Animal, wishes to be valued as she values you. Few are. Flying is inspiring, but then so is love."

Fiyero listened carefully. What was Fae doing right now, he wondered. He didn't need a mirror to tell him she was worried. He also knew she was angry. Not at him, she understood him and his need to perform this task. She was angry at circumstances. Once again, they had stepped between them, causing this separation, this distance, this danger. Elphaba had had enough of those things for a lifetime. _Soon, my Fae. It will be over soon._

Fiyero came back to the here and now when Gavilan easily banked to the left.

"Gavilan, thank you. Thank you for helping me understand Fae and her flying. If it weren't for you and this help you're giving me, I might never have known."

"The Princess's broom should be able to fly you both, should you wish it too. It's just a thought." Gavilan said with a small laugh in his voice.

"Hmmm…there's an idea." Fiyero laughed easily.

Suddenly, his whole attitude and posture changed. There they were! Even from here, Fiyero could see Morrible and hear her shouts at those around her. Fiyero scanned and counted, sizing up the army that would be on Emrys' doorstep, oh, so very soon. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the far right of the field. His breath caught, and an exclamation escaped his lips.

"Fiyero?" His companion questioned him in concern.

When he found his voice, Fiyero answered, "Those troops, on the far right of the field? They're from the Vinkus. They are _my_ people. That standard there, gold on white with red? It's my father's standard. Only he travels with it. My father is down there… preparing to attack my wife and family and your people!"

Fiyero's brain used every bit of military training he had learned. One idea kept coming back to him over and over. It was more than dangerous, but potentially, if it worked, could end up delivering a final death stroke to Morrible's army. If it didn't, it could deliver a death stoke to him. As he saw it though, he had no choice. The possible gains far outweighed the risk to him.

"Gavilan, can you fly me over towards the right and leave me behind them?"

"What!? On the ground? You want me to deliver you into their hands and then fly back to your wife and say…what exactly?"

"Tell them the numbers, tell her where I am, and tell her I love her and I have an idea."

Gavilan was firm, "No! No. If you wish to go down there, then I will stay with you. I can keep my wings folded and run, but this way if you have need of a fast retreat, I'll be there. It's together, Fiyero or not at all. What do you say?"

Fiyero knew he had no choice if his plan was to work. "Alright, alright. But for the sake of all you hold dear, do not speak or allow them to see you are an Animal. If they believe you are a simple horse, you'll be much safer."

Gavilan understood now why the Princess was so firm about changing the treatment of Animals in Oz. He felt a rush of gratitude toward her. She was human, yet she cared fiercely for his own people. Treating Animals as if they were stupid was more than offensive, but Gavilan knew that by doing this now, he might just help staunch that flow.

He brought them both around wide and behind the Vinkuns, seeing to it they were not spotted. Once they were on the ground, he folded his wings and ran, Fiyero riding as he had as a boy. The army had apparently stopped to rest. _Probably Morrible fixing all that makeup of hers!_ Soon, the troops from the Vinkus were in sight and Fiyero took a deep breath and sat even straighter in the saddle.

"Here we go, my friend. I want them to see me well. They may kill me anyway, but it's a chance I'll have to take. If I'm killed, fly out, Gavilan, fly out and get back home. Tell her I adore her and that my last thought was of her. Tell her I'll be waiting for her… but tell her not to rush."

At the sound of hoof beats, the soldiers of the Vinkus turned and saw a sight that drove many of them to their knees. They saw the ghost of Prince Fiyero, astride a jet-black horse joining them as they rode into battle. He sat tall and sure on the horse, his copper-gold hair gleaming in the sun. He rode past most of those in the rear and had his eye fixed on the King's standard and tenting. The horse-spirit he rode moved at a slow canter. The ghost made no eye contact, but headed to his position at his father's side. They cleared a path for him, some praying, some cursing, and some murmuring that their dead prince was there as they knew he would be in their moment of need.

Fiyero was stunned. At first he didn't understand the reaction of the troops but then he realized that they thought him to be a ghost. He wanted to laugh, but decided that if the illusion was effective enough, and it would get him where he wanted, so be it.

When he came to the king's tent, Fiyero kept a look on his face that spoke of otherworldly things. The men were also afraid to approach Gavilan, as he followed the prince meekly but proudly. Again, a path cleared for them.

One of his father's old aides saw him and dropped to his knees in tears. Fiyero had loved this old man. He had taught him to ride and swim as a child. With great meaning, Fiyero stopped before him and when the old man looked up he smiled at him benevolently, then turning entered his father's tent. Gavilan stepped in behind him, stopping at the inner entrance.

_This tent, how many hours did I spend as a boy in this tent?, _thought Fiyero. His heart raced when he saw his father sitting by the opposite wall, eyes closed. He looked, to Fiyero's eyes, to have aged a great deal in so short a time. Again, servants and staff, clearly frightened, went white and backed away from him as he walked slowly toward his father.

At the utter silence in the tent, King Adair looked up…into the eyes of his only son, a son taken by death too early. For a moment, he did not move, afraid to stir this vision away. He simply used his hand to feebly gesture for everyone to leave. When they had, he still could not bring himself to move. He wanted to look into his son's beautiful blue eyes for only a few more moments before he vanished. Fiyero's ghost moved closer still and now, the king saw tears swimming in those blue eyes, eyes so like his mother's, that it made the king's heart want to break.

"I'm here. I'm here, Father."

Slowly, very slowly, King Adair stood. His eyes never left his son's. He leaned on his chair until he stood and then he straightened proudly. When he let go of the chair, his knees wobbled…and his son caught him up in his arms. _Solid! Flesh and bone!_ _Fiyero was alive! This was no ghost!_

The king's mind raced and when Fiyero pulled him into an embrace, he heard his son try to catch a sob in his throat. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but were in actuality, only minutes. Slowly, Fiyero finally disengaged, tears running unabashedly down his face. He helped his father to sit again.

"Fiyero? It's you? Really you? Everyone was told you were dead."

Fiyero's face grew hard. "Everyone was told a lot of things that aren't true!"

Gavilan watched them, Fiyero and his father, a father who clearly loved his son beyond reason. It was gratifying to know that some things were possibly working out for them all. Fiyero and his father sat discussing the situation at hand and what had led to it.

"I placed myself in the Gale force so I could keep watch for Elphaba."

"Elphaba? The wicked witch?"

"Elphaba is no more _wicked_ than…than Mother was! She's gifted and brilliant, courageous…and green. She was born green and paid for it every day of her life. The Wizard and Morrible, they were destroying Oz from the inside, like a disease. The Animals were being eliminated, truth was being twisted and subverted, and all for their own personal gain. They controlled everyone and decided everything. Our government was being destroyed to suit their greed and avarice.

"But Elphaba, Elphaba saw them for what they were and when they tried to use _her_ powers to control and spy on more people, she stood up to them. She stood up to them and was labeled 'The Wicked Witch of the West'. They robbed her of everything. They destroyed her reputation, they murdered her sister, her favorite Professor from Shiz, she lost what home she had, and they would have killed her. As I said, they robbed her of everything…everything but me.

"I placed myself there so I could protect her if needed. She came back to free the Animals imprisoned and experimented on by Morrible and the Wizard. Only my Elphaba would risk herself so for what she knew was right. They would have taken her then, but I helped her escape. For that, _I_ was branded a traitor. I'm proud of it. But they murdered her sister, Nessarose, to bring her from hiding. It worked.

"The Gale Force grabbed her in a corn field, they would have killed her! I got there in time to save her, ensure her escape. They captured _me_ instead. They wanted to know where she was…I would have died before I told them. _I would have_… if it wasn't for Elphaba. She used her magic. They had tied me on poles in the field, ready to torture me. Elphaba's spell turned me into a scarecrow. She did it so I couldn't bleed, or feel pain, or die.

"We faked her death and left Oz so we could be safe. It's hard to fight when you're made of straw, Father. I've never seen anyone in such pain as she was because of that spell, and because she escaped and I didn't. She never gave up though. She never stopped trying till she found a way to turn me back again.

"We wound up in Burzee. Emrys, the king there is a good one! His people and country matter more to him than his life. He took us in, and Glinda, when she arrived. Morrible blinded her. Elphaba helped heal her. Glinda and Elphaba are friends, good friends from Shiz. Now, now Morrible plans to do to Burzee what she did to Oz. She doesn't know Elphaba is alive, though. Her worst nightmare is alive and ready to defend Burzee. Elphaba will **not** allow Morrible to cause the pain and violence she did before. She'll die first.

"Father, please don't help Morrible destroy more lives! Please do not go to war against Burzee. Please…don't help them murder my _wife_."

Adair had listened carefully to his son. Pieces of a puzzle were beginning to come together. So many things made sense now. He had never trusted Madame Morrible. Power had always appealed to her far too much for his taste. Adair had no reason not to believe his son. Fiyero, while something of a playboy early in his youth, was unfailingly honorable. If he must choose who to believe, it would be his son without question. Then…,_ what did he say… wife?_

"Fiyero, did you say wife?"

"Yes, Elphaba and I were married in Burzee. She makes me …whole, I can't describe it. She has the most beautiful spirit I've ever known. I can't believe how lucky I am that she loves me. I couldn't describe how I feel if I tried. You have to love her to know."

King Adair stood up and clasped his son's arms. "Funny thing, that's just how I felt when your mother agreed to be my wife, indescribably lucky. We had better get to work; I want to meet my Daughter-in-law."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

The sun had risen about two hours prior to this moment. Elphaba, Maureen, Emrys and Glinda were quickly going over their plans one last time. The Burzeean army was in the process of evacuating the semi-circular courtyard with the exception of the Stag and a few others. Suddenly, as the witches and the king talked, a voice cried out from behind them.

"Gavilan. It's General Gavilan!" A soldier pointed him out in the sky for them. Maureen, Emrys, and Glinda then began to chase Elphaba, who was rushing to the carriage-way. Elphaba saw them grow closer and closer and then…then she could see that it was _only_ Gavilan. She froze on the spot. _Fiyero! No! No, no, no!_ _Yero, you promised! _ _You promised! You don't break promises. Especially not to me! Yero?!_

Elphaba could hear people behind her now. Her eyes never left Gavilan as he grew closer, but she could hear them; soldiers, servants, groundskeepers, aides, Animals, Glinda, Emrys and Maureen as they rushed from the front doors of the castle. She could hear Maureen sprinting toward her from behind.

Stiffening, Elphaba held her hands up in the air to motion everyone to stop. The gravel crunched as many people and Animals ground to an abrupt halt. She needed to do this alone, Elphaba knew. If she was going to hear this, she had to be alone. Elphaba could hear Glinda vaguely. She heard her muffled sob as she said, "Fiyero. Oh no, Fiyero…"

Suddenly, Chistery and some of the other Monkeys were there. Only Chistery walked to her slowly and stopped near her side. She felt his paw brush her skirts as he latched onto them.

Gavilan lit onto the ground some yards before Elphaba. He was slightly out of breath, but walked to her steadily. His eyes had captured hers and he knew what he saw in them. Only a foot or two separated them before he spoke to her.

"Never fear. He's alive and well. This I promise you."

She felt her knees collapse, buckling out from beneath her. She drew in a deep breath, only then realizing that she'd been holding it. Every muscle in her body went limp as she closed her eyes in gratitude. Suddenly Emrys was at her side, holding her by the elbows and helping her back to her feet. She could hear the news that Yero was alive, being passed on joyfully through the crowd. Elphaba looked back to Gavilan.

"Where is he?" She was calm now that she knew Fiyero was safe. "What happened?"

"Fiyero knew you would be frightened, so he sent me on ahead. He told not to bother telling you _not_ to be afraid, but that you would be anyway, until you heard from him. But he knew that once you did, you could settle down to the job at hand. His message to you is this: he said to tell you he could never leave his heart behind and pass across The Divide. He said that's why he left it with you for safekeeping.

"He is in the tent of his father, King Adair of the Vinkus. When he saw the Vinkuns among the forces, he came up with a plan that may help us put an end to all of this. The Vinkuns wanted no part of this attack on Burzee, but Morrible made her threats and their king feared for his people if he did not comply. He accompanied them into battle because he would not send them into the fray alone. Fiyero and I rode among them and… Are they superstitious, these Vinkuns?"

"Yes, very, from what Yero told me. Why?"

"Well, because we rode up from behind them; I, on the ground, Fiyero riding. We cantered out and many of them dropped to their knees! They believed the ghost of their prince had come to ride into battle with them. Fiyero felt that this would help avoid any bloodshed. Indeed, we rode up to the king's tent and entered. His father…his father looked particularly moved.

"When he realized that Fiyero was flesh and blood, the prince told the king of all that had happened, in Oz before you left, and why he was in Burzee now. King Adair neither likes nor trusts Morrible. When the king told his people of what had been done by Morrible, especially how they had tried to have Fiyero and you killed, the people of the Vinkus were ready for blood.

"Fiyero and his father plan to hold to the rear of the force when it approaches. This way Morrible will be trapped here, as planned. _You_ can attack her. When she tries to retreat to her army, the forces from Burzee can cut her off from _them_. Fiyero's plan is for the force from the Vinkus to hold back. That way when the forces from Oz try to retreat, there will be an army at their front and their back as well. . Without Morrible, and trapped within a circle, they will be helpless. Fiyero believes this should keep the carnage to a minimum. What do you think Princess? Sire?"

Elphaba and Emrys looked at each other and slowly, hope dawned.

"Yes, yes. It could work!" Emrys was excited.

"As long as the magic works here. That's crucial." Said Elphaba.

"Sire, Princess, if you don't mind, I'm going to try to rest before I'm needed again."

Emrys nodded. "Well done, General, well done."

Elphaba moved toward him and wrapping her arms about the Winged-Horse's strong neck, she buried her face near his. "Thank you, Gavilan. Thank you for keeping him safe. You'll never know how much he means to me."

"I have an idea," said the General, "When we were on our way there, Fiyero gave me a message to give you if something happened to him and he was lost. He said, 'Tell her I adore her and that my last thought was of her. Tell her I'll be waiting for her, but tell her not to rush.' It seems to me, that the two of you understand love more than most do."

Gavilan turned to go and then turned back to Elphaba.

"Princess…Elphaba, take Fiyero up sometimes, when you fly. Take him up and share it. He's learned to defy gravity now too."

Maureen then broke into the conversation. "Um…guys? There's an army over there."

She pointed to the horizon of the wastelands. Outlines of people could be seen far off in the distance.

"Is it the Vinkuns?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"No, it's Morrible." Elphaba answered grimly. In the front of the group, a figure of a rather large woman could be seen riding what suspiciously seemed like a Horse that was in the process of becoming a horse.

"Crap." Maureen muttered. She quickly collected the cage and crystals.

"Are we ready?" Emrys asked, glancing around.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Elphaba answered. "Let's go, Reena."

Elphaba walked toward the back of the courtyard. Maureen paused.

She sprinted into Emrys's arms and squeezed tighter than ever.

"Please, baby… _Please_ be careful. And promise me that you'll be okay." She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Only if you promise me the same. Now, go and help finish this. Stay safe, my amazing Maureen. I love you."

She dug her head into his neck and whispered, "I love you too, Rys."

She separated and turned to Elphaba. "Now…let's kick Marble's ass straight to hell!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Emrys stood tall and dignified before the front doors of the castle. He took a deep breath and left his face blank so that this Morrible woman could not see his fears or read his thoughts. It was working. Elphaba had been right. This woman was so secure in her powers, so overconfident, that she had approached the castle front with only a small retinue. He looked at her now, and saw a smug, evil look on her makeup-covered face.

When she was close enough, he saw that the horse she rode was really a Horse. Looking at him intently, Emrys saw only the smallest bit of his spirit left. He chose to nurture it now. Perhaps, just perhaps, his spirit, like a fire, could be fueled and stoked. He could not bear to see him treated so cruelly. Now he realized the extent of Elphaba's fury because he felt it now too. He caught the Horse's eyes and spoke.

"Welcome. Welcome to Burzee."

Morrible smiled with triumph and answered proudly. "Why thank you. It's so good of you to see reason and welcome me."

Emrys looked at her with contempt. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." He gestured towards the Horse. He addressed the Horse again, ignoring the woman now.

"I hope your 'journey' was not too difficult. No matter, you are here now. You must dine with me tonight and tell me about your travels."

It was working. Emrys saw the gleam of light in the Horse's eyes grow stronger and stronger. To add to Morrible's annoyance and the Horse's assurance, he bowed formally to the Horse. Being treated with courtesy and dignity brought forth even more of the spirit and soul that Emrys was searching for. He could see it because he was not used to overlooking it as those surrounding Morrible were. His eyes signaled caution to the Horse.

Morrible was fuming. No one treated her so disrespectfully. No one!

"How dare you?! Who do you _think_ you are?!"

"I _am sure _I am Emrys, King of Burzee. This is my country. Yours is Oz if I'm not mistaken? I rule Burzee and you… you rule Oz. Or do you? I find it strange that you are so far from home. While Burzee is peaceful, I have heard that situations in Oz are far from that. I can't help but wonder; don't you worry that you'll be deposed while you're off traveling… or, or have you been already?"

Her face was a mask of outrage and fury. _Good, _Emrys thought, _hopefully this will keep her concentration here and allow the others to do what they need without discovery. _

"My position in Oz is quite firm. I do not know the source of your information, but they have gravely misinformed you! Who…"

"How very odd." He cut her off calmly. "I'm always kept quite well informed, and my sources, well, my sources are impeccable. Oz has undergone a civil war. Situations there have been, shall we say, difficult."

"Not for me!" She was sputtering now and her voice was raised. This was not going at all the way she planned. Couldn't this fool see she was here to take over Burzee? Her very army was in sight! There was an army at his very doorstep, and he spoke about this being _his _country?! "Situations in Oz are calm now; all the fools who opposed me have been put down or destroyed. _You_ might want to think about that. You might want to decide whether you want to see tomorrow from a jail cell or see it at all!"

Emrys still looked calm, as if he were considering this last question. That's when one of the castle doors opened and closed behind him and a woman came out. She stopped by Emrys's side and then stepped in front of him, annoyance written all over her face. Emrys towered over Glinda, yet she stepped before him firmly as if to shield him from harm. As she passed him, he saw her roll her eyes at Morrible.

"**You?! Again?! **Haven't you aggrified enough people already?! Do you really need to take your show on the road?! I mean, come on, give it a rest!"

Morrible looked at Glinda Upland with surprise. _Glinda? Here? Healthy?_ "Whatever are _you _doing here, Miss Upland? And looking so lovely too. When last you were seen, well, you couldn't see!"

Morrible laughed aloud at what she believed was a very funny joke. Glinda started to tap her foot in irritation. Emrys, sensing this, put his hands upon her shoulders. Glinda continued.

"Well, at least **I** can say I'm a welcome guest, which is more than I can say for some of us. Some of us have friends too, again, more than I can say for others. So why don't you take your oversized…assembly…and go home!"

"I _am_ home, Glinda, dear. _This_ is my home now!"

"Over my cold bustles and curling irons it is!"

Morrible moved her arm as if to strike at Glinda with her magic, and two things happened simultaneously. The first was Glinda turning around and throwing herself onto Emrys, grabbing him about the neck and hanging there, effectively covering him with her body. The other, was the Horse Morrible sat on, rearing up suddenly and throwing her to the ground. While Morrible sputtered and cursed and tried to right herself, Glinda whispered into Emrys's ear.

"A spell! I found a spell in the Grimmerie! It will shield us both, so stay behind me! Anything she lets fly, will bounce off me. At least until they can, you know…"

Glinda let herself drop back to the ground and turned to watch Morrible. No one with her had moved to help her. Even she thought that was sad. The Horse Morrible had been riding had run over to Emrys who began to unbridle him quickly. "Thank you, my friend! You've helped more than you know. Will you stay here with us?"

The Horse looked at him as if his mind was fighting its way out of a dense fog. He nodded and stood by Emrys.

Glinda hoped she and Emrys had bought Elphie and Maureen enough time. She knew that they were there in the shadows using the elemental crystals to drain Morrible's powers. She didn't dare look in the direction of the castle's columns. Glinda feared that Morrible would realize she had been set up and things would become ugly.

--

In the shadows, Elphaba and Maureen worked quickly and as accurately as they could. Maureen fought hard to keep from messing up the spell as she chanted. Adrenaline as well as shaky nerves were against her.

The crystals were beginning to glow…it was working. Elphaba grasped Maureen's hand as the incantation drew to a close. The cage that held the colorful crystals shook, and thankfully, it didn't make noise. The only thing that could be a problem was the light coming from the elementals…it would surely stick out in the shadows.

Surprisingly, Maureen got an idea first. She gently pulled Elphaba around the other side of the cage to block the light from reflecting against the wall. The other side was blocked by a large column. They continued to chant and the light got stronger.

--

Morrible rose to her feet and turned to face Emrys and Glinda. She was furious, even more furious than she'd been before. Glinda got ready to jump in front of Emrys again.

Morrible was glaring at her and then spoke to her; her voice was a mixture of a yell and a growl. Glinda had heard it sound that way before. Morrible's voice had sounded like that the day she had announced to all of Oz that Elphaba was wicked and Elphie had first defied gravity.

"You! From the day you started at Shiz, you were like a mosquito…annoying, irritating, and something that deserved to be swatted and squashed. I will enjoy doing that immensely now. Glinda the Good, indeed! Just now, it's more like Glinda the **Gone**. What's the matter, Glinda, dear, you look a bit…green!"

A voice stretched across death and the courtyard to reach Morrible's ears. It was a voice that made her blood run cold. Elphaba…a very, very, angry Elphaba.

"Glinda's not green, you miserable excuse for a human being!** I am!**"

Seeing a movement coming from the shadows of the building, Morrible turned and saw the face she saw in _her_ nightmares. Elphaba! _But she's dead! Dissolved by water!_ Elphaba? Elphaba stood tall; her face set, and anger practically bursting off her body like sparks. She started towards Morrible slowly, every step deliberate, every breath measured. Closer to her eyes, Morrible finally knew true fear.

"You have hurt enough people you old hag! You have maimed, tortured and murdered, all for the sake of your own greed. You did whatever you could to place yourself above everyone and everything. You have all but destroyed the Animals of Oz. If you think I'm going to stand by and see you do it all over again here, you are sadly mistaken. You are through, Morrible. Through with power, through with torture, through with murder. We the assembled have seen all that you have done and we judge you guilty."

For once in her life, Morrible looked afraid. Her mind went back swiftly through all she had done to the woman before her. She had tried to corrupt Elphaba's powers, murdered her sister, murdered Fiyero- her lover, and attempted to murder _her_. She had also destroyed her reputation, misused her significant powers to create _flying_ Monkeys, destroyed her favorite professor from Shiz, and blinded her best friend Glinda. She realized it was a good thing that it was all Elphaba knew about!

As if reading her mind, Elphaba continued.

"You have laid waste to most of my life. You discovered the prophecy and when you saw that I was green and my sister was not, you kidnapped her and sent her to another dimension. You were sure that way the prophecy could never come to pass. If you'd known half as much about magic as you think, you'd have realized that prophecies always have a way of coming to pass anyway. Your sister knew that. Valeria's knowledge made you nervous so you had her murdered as well. How many, Morrible? How many will be enough?"

"I have what I want now. In case you didn't notice, dear, I brought an army to see that I achieve what I want. What do you have; a blonde beauty queen and a king? A king that should be dead, by the way. Still, I'm not about to worry. You have nothing else, nothing!"

Morrible looked at Elphaba smugly. She was sure of herself…too sure.

That's when Maureen stepped from the shadows of the colonnade. She caught Elphaba's eye and her sister saw a glint of triumph there. Then she set her sights on Morrible. Maureen's voice was low and cold.

"Don't be so sure, you clown-faced bitch."

Emrys watched nervously as his fiancé walked straight up to Morrible. Her face was set; her steps were quick and long. Maureen was pissed! She stood eye to eye with a startled Morrible.

"She's got _me_! Oh yeah and by the way?" Maureen pulled her right arm back and punched her right in the face. "That's for messing with my sister."

Morrible rocked backward and as she righted herself, Maureen leaned back and swung again, punching her squarely in the jaw, harder this time. "And that's for messing with my guy! Try it again, Marble, and I'll send you straight to hell myself and save Faba the trouble!"

Morrible found herself lying on the carriageway with Maureen towering above her. She saw Elphaba walk to her sister's side. They exchanged a look and then watched Morrible spitting out blood and a tooth.

Elphaba smiled appreciatively. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks. I'll teach you later." Maureen looked down at Morrible, an eyebrow raised. "Never mess with a Bohemian, dumb-ass! I can chew you up and spit you out."

Morrible stumbled to get up, and fixed a glare at Maureen. "_You_. I thought you were gone for good in the other world. But no matter…you've just discovered your powers. They're still weak. They're not even close to mine."

Morrible waved her arms flamboyantly to conjure something to attack with. Much to her surprise, nothing came. She repeated this gesture several times, each time getting more violent.

Maureen snickered into her hand while Elphaba just smirked.

"What have you done to me, you _wicked _witches?!"

"It doesn't take Collins to figure that one out…" Maureen mumbled, mostly to herself.

Morrible pointed a large finger toward her enemies. "Attack them, and leave nothing left!"

The small group that had followed her into the courtyard simply stared at her and each other, no one was moving. Then Morrible looked to her army, and found that all the Burzeean forces had blocked them off from the entrance.

Just when it seemed that no one would help her, someone stepped out from Morrible's retinue. It was Boq, the Tinman.

He gave Elphaba a fixed and cold glare, and then moved on to Maureen. After all, she was the Wicked Witch's sister.

Glinda gasped at the sight, Elphaba had told her recently about Nessa and the spell.

Boq moved forward, raising his axe, only fixed on destroying the green witch.

Elphaba whispered to her sister, "Go, Morrible's getting away."

Maureen glanced to see Morrible riding away on a borrowed horse from someone in her retinue.

The brunette whispered back, more frantically, "No, Faba! This guy's got an _axe_."

"Please go. With Emrys, Glinda, and the rest of the army, I can handle him. Now, go!"

Maureen cursed under her breath as she ran to get her broom from the edge of the castle. She mounted it and took off after Morrible.

Boq advanced, only wishing to be rid of Elphaba forever.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Fiyero looked out across the horizon worriedly. It had finally started. He could see even from this distance a commotion in the courtyard of the castle. _Stay safe, Fae. Please stay safe! _His father walked up behind him, looking at Fiyero's face instead of the castle in the distance.

"You're worried about her." It was a statement, not a question. "From all you've told me of her, I should think your Elphaba will be alright. She sounds smart, resourceful. She'll be alright."

Fiyero turned slowly and looked at his father. "But I'm not there. I've always tried to keep an eye on her, watch her back, so to speak. It's hard to do that from here. But Fae… Fae would be the first one to agree with what we're about to do. Still…"

Adair placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Try not to worry. I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. You said she's powerful. Just wait and see. Life's like that. I thought I'd lost you, and yet here you stand."

"Thanks to Elphaba. That woman she's about to battle up there would have had me killed, if not for her. Whatever it takes to help who ever needs it, that's what she'll do. That's why I'm so worried; she'll put everyone's safety ahead of her own. That's why I asked King Emrys to take care of her if I was lost. He's a man of honor, he cares, if something happens to me, he'll try to keep her safe. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize the lengths she'll go to in order to protect them all. The magics she's trying to harness right now are dangerous enough; then add Morrible and stir? I could lose her."

"You see life very differently now, don't you? You used to take things rather lightly, now though…is that because of Elphaba?"

Running his hands over his face and then nodding, Fiyero explained. He was not aware of the many soldiers who were listening, many who had grave misgivings about helping the Witch of the West.

"It sometimes seems to me now, as if my whole life I've been climbing a mountain. All my life, my path's been cleared and made easy and prepared by others, so my climb would be easier. Then, one heart-stopping minute, I paused to look back over my shoulder and saw Elphaba._ Her_ path wasn't clear. It was treacherous and it was filled with difficulties. I could tell when I looked at her as she climbed, that she had fallen and been badly injured many, many, times. But she climbed! She still fought her way upward. I saw others on their own climb, cause her to fall and cause her injury…sometimes grave injuries.

"Then, it seems, that at one part of the climb our paths connected. We could have continued on separately, but instead we chose to be friends, companions for a time. That was when I knew that I couldn't bear to be separated from that lonely, brave, beautiful woman again. She fights so hard, so valiantly! But then the ground shook and we were separated for a time. But I could always see her, in my minds eye, but I could see her.

"When our paths crossed again, it seemed like the ground shook again, but this time when she would have fallen into an abyss, I was there! I grabbed her and wouldn't let go. She'd been hurt even more by then, but she kept climbing, knowing that when I pulled her up and set her by my side, I would hold her there always. We'll climb together…or not at all! She added her courage and bravery and complete faith and love for me and I added my strength and love. I'll be the one who clears the path now. The journey might… will be dangerous, but it will be worth the trip because of the company. Hopefully, we'll reach that mountaintop together. I'm not sure I'd like the view if she wasn't there to share it."

He had stopped, deep in thought and did not see the effect his words had on those around him. They looked from one to another. _Wicked? Evil? How could any woman who inspired those feelings, that passion, be evil? Not unless she was made to look that way. And if she was, then she fought evil! Morrible! She fought Morrible. She fought to save a land that was not even hers because her help was needed. Wicked? Not unless they all were!_

A soldier, who'd been listening, spoke up now. "Beggin' your pardon, Prince Fiyero, but I'll fight for your lady! I may not be much, but I'll fight with you."

Another nodded in agreement and added, "I don't know _her,_ but I know you. If you say she's innocent and fights for what's right, then she does!"

"Besides, there's Morrible. What she's doing just isn't right! She's turned Oz into a nightmare." This came from still another.

Around and around they went, in the end, Elphaba had an even larger army now. Fiyero looked more than moved. A group of officers yelled to him, "We'll fight for her and you, as long as she doesn't mind a Winkie army with her."

Fiyero laughed. "Don't let herhear you use that term! I've seen her reaction when she hears it. I used the term once when I first knew her and she went on the attack. Elphaba has been treated like she's worth less than everyone else her whole life. She won't sit still and see it happen to anyone else. My ears are still ringing! As far as the rest goes, she's my wife that means she's Crown Princess of the Vinkus. I know my Elphaba, she'll be honored to have your backing and help."

Adair addressed his son. "Tell them what you need, Fiyero."

"We need a barrier. We'll hold our forces back and let the other troops from Oz advance. They fight for Morrible. In front of them are the forces of Burzee. This is their home and they will defend it! Between the Burzeeans and our forces coming up from behind the troops from Oz, they'll be surrounded. Hopefully, they will choose not to fight for a lost cause."

"Why lost, Prince Fiyero?"

"It's lost because in front of the troops from Burzee, is Morrible and she's just discovered that Elphaba is alive. She's discovered that Elphaba and her sister, Maureen, have used old magics to strip Morrible of her powers. Without her powers, she'll be helpless, especially when Elphaba catches up to her. Morrible has cost my wife far too much! Elphaba will destroy her or die trying."

King Adair clapped his son on the back. "The army is yours, Fiyero. Lead them well. Win the day if you can, but there's something more important to remember."

"The war?"

"No, something my father taught me to remember. It's the reason I'm here beside my men. Remember that each of your men has someone waiting for him, someone who waits to hear only _his _footsteps. Remember that some of those waiting are so young they do not yet know why he is gone. Remember that just as I value and love you, my son, someone loves and values each of your men. Do not waste them or the skills they would add to your forces. More than anything, fight only if you must and then if you must, always fight with honor."

Fiyero nodded and looked into his father's eyes solemnly. "I promise, Father. And Father? If we should be separated by the Divide, will you honor my wife and care for her? Her sister has no way of knowing, but if I'm lost, Elphaba will try to disappear and live alone. She's lost enough, can you…"

"I will care for my daughter, Fiyero, never fear! She will have what is due her as your wife, and she will have me to protect her…and your army here, unless I'm very much mistaken! They have not met her yet, but already they respect her. That is a fine trait to have."

"I'll tell you the secret, Father. Let _her _think she's caring for you. She'll stay near you if she thinks _you_ need her. She'll never desert you then. Never. Take care, Father."

Fiyero hugged his father, and then moved to the front of the Vinkun lines. He signaled the troops and they began to move forward. _I'm coming, Fae! I'm coming!_

As they got closer, the forces from Oz never gave them a second look, and the Vinkuns could see the Burzeeans ready to hold their lines and not allow them near the castle. Fiyero signaled his officers to his side when he called a halt behind the forces of Oz. His officers rode forward and awaited his word.

"I do not want to engage them if we can avoid it. Our presence here may be enough to put an end to this madness. They're trapped. I'll give the word if necessary, but only on _my_ command. I'd like to keep the bloodshed down to a minimum."

Fiyero looked towards the courtyard. "If my wife is successful, Morrible will have nothing to fight with on her side. We're buying time for the Princess."

A young officer looked to him with concern. "But Sir, what if there's another powerful witch up there in the courtyard? What about our Princess?"

Fiyero clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Never fear. Our Princess _is_ the other powerful witch in the courtyard! Her sister is there as well, while she's not as powerful, when they work together they are a force to be reckoned with." Something caught Fiyero's eye. "There! Look!" In the distance he could make out Elphaba stepping into the open courtyard confronting Morrible. His men watched as the green woman stepped out alone to face Morrible who had until that point been dealing with Glinda and Emrys. Even from where they stood they had heard her voice drift toward them on the wind.

"Glinda's not green, you miserable excuse for a human being! **I am!**"

The Vinkuns looked from one to another. She stood tall and with an air of authority and one that spoke of her detestation of Morrible. They could make out some of what Elphaba said when she took her to task.

"_You've hurt enough people you old hag!...You are through, Morrible…How many, Morrible?"_

The Vinkuns respected this woman. She stood up to someone very few in Oz would dare to! They looked at Fiyero who, although worried, looked at her with pride and love.

"That, gentlemen, is my wife; Elphaba, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West; now, Crown Princess of the Vinkus." He paused, and smiled again pointing toward a woman in tight pants and heeled boots who now stepped into the open using long strides and an attitude. The woman walked right up to Morrible, no fear on her face. Again they heard a voice on the wind.

_"Don't be so sure you clown-faced bitch."_

"My sister in law, Maureen!", smiled Fiyero. "Uh, oh! Morrible better…"

The troops saw the other woman punch Morrible in the face – twice.

"Watch it!" Fiyero and his men began to laugh.

"The magics worked! Morrible has no powers! Elphaba and Maureen stole them, it worked! Gentlemen, our day has improved immensely."

Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus smiled as he watched Morrible flailing in the courtyard.

"That's my girl, Fae! That's my girl!"

He turned to give an order and looked back when the young officer cried out in alarm.

What he saw turned his blood cold. He saw Morrible trying to escape on horseback, with Maureen right behind her on her broom and Elphaba? He watched as Boq advanced on his wife with an axe.

"Fae! Fae, look out!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N****- Thanks again for all the reviews! They make me very happy. By the way, I promise that this chapter will **_**not**_** have the same ending as the past two chapters. **

From a distance, Fiyero watched Boq advance on his wife with his axe. He had called out to her but he didn't think that would help at all. Around him, the soldiers of the Vinkus were silent and tense. They had never met this woman, this wife of their prince, but still they feared for her. They knew from Fiyero about her magic and how strong she was, but still they knew that everything she faced was a lot. Now, she faced a man of metal with an axe.

Elphaba watched Boq advance. Her biggest problem as she saw it now, was surviving his attack without hurting him seriously. Elphaba could not forget the boy she had known at Shiz, eternally in love with Glinda and later forced into servitude by her sister, Nessa. Deep within her, Elphaba knew she could not kill him or destroy him…he had lost too much already. She could not take his life as well. When Nessa had misused the Grimmerie spell that caused Boq's heart to shrink, Elphaba had fought to save him, she would try to do that now, but she feared that this could very well be her undoing.

She silently called out to Fiyero, wishing he was there.

Emrys had joined his soldiers and held the line against their oncoming troops from Oz, Glinda was helping the Horse and some others find safety, and Maureen had just flown off in pursuit of Morrible. _Reena!_ Elphaba was glad she had flown off. If something happened to her right now, she did not want her sister to be there to view it. Emrys would protect her from anything she shouldn't see later, Elphaba knew.

But now? Now, she moved to avoid a slash of Boq's axe and hoped she would think of a solution. It was then, that the solution came to her…literally!

With loud shrieks and much flapping, Chistery and the other flying Monkeys descended from above. Chistery and one half of the Monkeys landed near her, acting as a barrier between the woman they loved and her attacker. The others attacked Boq with a fury that no one in the courtyard had ever seen. They flew at him, obscuring his vision and unarming him easily.

One of the Monkeys flew to Elphaba with the axe as she called to them all, "Try not to hurt him, but be careful! He's metal, you could still be hurt!"

Boq's screams of rage could still be heard across the area.

"No! Get away! She needs to be destroyed! She's evil! Aaah! No!"

The Monkeys would not stop until Boq had fallen on the ground and was flailing about. His physical shape and makeup made it quite difficult for him to move easily or get up. Elphaba passed the axe along to a passing soldier from Burzee and she went to address the Monkeys.

"Thank you! Thank you, my friends. Are any of you hurt?" Her words were still shaky, but warm and sincere. Chistery and the others looked at her in relief. Their worst fear was that they would not be in time to protect her. Elphaba did not act like their Mistress; she treated them and spoke to them like friends, and always had. It was one of the reasons they chose to stay with her and help her, as well as protect her.

She now saw one of the Monkeys holding his injured paw. Moving to him swiftly, she bent down and gently took his paw.

"Here, let me see it." She looked at it carefully and then stood and grabbed the hem of her gown, tearing it. Stooping down again, she began to bandage his paw. In a world gone mad, Elphaba chose sanity and care.

"I'm sorry. This is all I have to use as a bandage right now, but as soon as I can I'll change it."

When she finished she stroked his face affectionately. Standing, she looked around the courtyard and saw that their plan was working well so far. Now she had to get to Reena. Even with Morrible's lack of powers, she did not want to leave her sister alone with her a moment longer than necessary.

She looked around for her broom. She had left it hidden in the shadows and started toward it now.

Suddenly, from behind her there came an inhuman roar of hatred and anger, and too late she saw Boq, on his feet again, launching himself at her in attack. Chistery and the others had already moved toward her broom and she was open and exposed. Elphaba braced herself for his assault. It never came.

Across the fields, but closer now, much closer, Fiyero and his men saw what was happening. They had seen the Monkeys fly into the fray in order to surround and protect Elphaba. Once he saw Chistery with her, Fiyero had breathed a small sigh of relief. If he himself couldn't be beside her, he was glad Chistery and the others were. They had weathered many storms together and Fiyero knew their loyalty to his wife was boundless.

"Sir, look! Those flying Monkeys…they saved her!"

Fiyero had nodded with a smile, "Of course. She's risked her life for them. They know that. She's in good hands now. The Monkeys would die to protect her!"

The men had all, in amazement, seen Elphaba stop in the middle of the battle to bandage one Monkey's paw, ripping her gown to do so.

"And that's why." Their prince had stated simply with a warm smile. "That's my Fae."

The Vinkun troops had already seen Morrible grab a horse from one of her own men and flee, leaving him behind to face the 'enemy'. They had also watched Maureen mount a broom and take to the sky in pursuit. As they had gotten closer, Fiyero noted that Maureen's seat on the broom was a little wobbly and her language more than a little colorful.

"She really needs more lessons and flying time," Fiyero had said with a somewhat amused shake of his face. His men were stunned to hear a future queen use some of the epithets Maureen did! Fiyero now looked back to the courtyard and found Elphaba easily. She was heading for her broom he knew. The Monkeys had gone ahead and one had the broom in his paws when they all heard Boq's roar of rage drift out on the wind. _She's unprotected! _It was the only thing Fiyero registered at that instant. He could even see the reality of the situation cross Elphaba's face. _No!! _

Then he saw the Stag, the Burzeean General, bolt from the tumult, lower his head, point his antlers forward, raise his front legs up and pound into Boq with such force, that the tin man was sent flying through the air, only to land in the courtyard's fountain.

When he attempted to stand, Boq could barely move. He wound up lying in the fountain, completely submerged in the water and rusting…quickly. The Vinkuns could all see Elphaba dip her head in gratitude to the Stag before he launched back into the fight to stand beside his king.

Maureen had flown over the troops from Burzee and then watched as Morrible rode over two soldiers in her effort to escape. The future queen of Burzee was more than a little disgusted and she cursed aloud in frustration. That's when she saw Fiyero and his men ahead of her. They waved up to her and she tried to return the gesture but nearly fell off the broom in the process. She heard Fiyero yell to her from the ground.

"Hold on! I _will not_ explain this to your sister!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

Once Fiyero had seen that Maureen would not fall off, he had stolen a look towards the castle and then pointed up, hoping that she would look and see what he and his men all did. Above them all, flying Monkeys flew through the sky. They were well below and behind another figure.

High above everyone and everything, flew Elphaba, her flying skill was only surpassed by the beauty there was in its form. She created graceful loops and curves, large sweeping ones. Behind her broom, she left a trail of smoke. As the Vinkuns watched in awe, they saw letters form in the air as she flew.

The troops from Oz all began to buzz uncomfortably. They had seen this before, or something similar. For high above them all, the words: ** "Surrender Morrible" **appeared.

When she had completed the last curve on the last "e", Elphaba flew towards Maureen and easily caught up to her.

Elphaba looked over at her sister with a smile.

"Show-off!" was Maureen's only retort.

Elphaba laughed loudly and it carried through the air to the castle where Emrys looked on in amazement with his troops.

Glinda stopped helping the injured and called up, "Go get her, Elphie!"

Down holding the troops from Oz at bay, the Vinkuns cheered as their Princess flew above. They looked back then to their Prince who stood with his hands on his hips and his head thrown back with laughter. He called up to her suddenly.

"That's it, Fae! You show them how it's done!"

He turned to his officers. "She has style, gentlemen. The lady definitely has style. Heaven help Morrible now!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

For the first time in her life, Morrible was afraid. Oh, not just a little afraid and worried, but all out truly terrified and horribly concerned for her very survival. Above her flew Elphaba and her damned twin, the twin she herself had banished to another plane of existence just to prevent this very thing from happening. Adding to it was the fact that Elphaba was alive! She was supposed to be dead! She had been melted when that little brat from Kansas threw water on her.

Yet from the moment she heard that voice speak to her from the shadows, Morrible had a feeling that her whole world was about to turn upside down. Then she saw her, green and furious, yet clam…too calm. That calm told Morrible that Elphaba was not afraid of her in the slightest. She had been powerful before, but Oz knew how powerful she was now.

As Morrible had pondered this, she saw Elphaba's twin step boldly from the shadows, cross the courtyard and without a thought, punch her in the face…twice. All this time, Morrible had tried to summon her own more than substantial magic…and nothing happened! Slowly, from the twin's actions and the look on Elphaba's face when she looked at her, Morrible realized that they had managed to steal her magic! Every bit of power that she'd had before was gone. Her only choice now was to flee.

She stole a horse from one of her own men, and rode like the devil himself was grabbing at her skirts. She had plowed through the Burzeean troops, running several men over in the process. She had believed she was safe when she saw the troops from Oz, but only then realized they were being held at bay by the Burzeeans on one side and that turncoat army from the Vinkus on the other.

In the distance, she could see the Vinkuns now holding their line steady. Leading them was that damn Captain of the Guard who loved Elphaba; Prince Fiyero Tiggular. She saw him point to the sky and out of reflex turned and looked up. In the air she read, "**Surrender Morrible". **

"_The hell I will!!_" she spat to no one in particular.

She had also seen Elphaba fly downward, a trail of those annoying Monkeys behind her. Catching up to her sister, they flew side by side now. It was even more infuriating to see them talk and laugh together, as if _she_ was a mere moth that needed dealing with. "_Over my dead body!_" Morrible thought, and suddenly, that idea didn't seem so out of the question.

Looking in front of herself now, coming out of her reverie, she saw Elphaba and her sister land their brooms in the field. Their backs were facing the Vinkun troops. She saw them share a look as they turned towards her.

Elphaba yelled to Maureen to land the broom. They came down safely and smoothly…although smoother on her part than Maureen's, in the large field before Fiyero and his men.Elphaba could see him now. Yero had no wounds she could see, and he was watching her with love and pride. _If all went well, she had a gift for him. If not, he would only know he had lost her doing what needed to be done. _She saw no reason to deepen that wound beforehand.

The troops from the Vinkus had cheered to her as she flew. This was a new experience for her! She was honored and proud, none the less but it was odd. No one had ever cheered for the Witch of the West. Just ran and cowered, and tried to kill her, if she lived through this, she could definitely get used to the change.

Trying to land her broom, proved more of a problem for Maureen. She wanted to make it look smooth and effortless like Faba, but no such luck. One foot hit the ground too soon and knocked her off balance, pitching her forward and causing her to roll in the grass.

"Agh…Shit!" She spit out a blade of grass and looked up at her sister. "Don't say it, Faba! Don't even think it! Ouch!" This came when she rolled on a sharp rock.

"Say or think what?" Elphaba answered with an air of innocence wrapped around the desire to laugh hysterically in her face. As Elphaba reached a hand down to help her up, Maureen felt hands on her sides and back and arms. Jumping, she turned to see Chistery and several of his companions, concern written on their faces.

"Thanks guys. One day you'll have to show me how you land the way you do."

Elphaba, with one eye on Morrible, spoke up drolly. "Well, for one, they don't wear boots with high heels and tight leather pants." At a look from her sister she added, "I'm just saying…" She looked at her now with a terrible finality. "Shall we finish this now?"

Elphaba smiled slightly as she looked deeply into her sister's eyes. "I love you, Reena. No matter what happens, remember that? The time we've spent together…it only makes me realize all the more what I lost. What we lost…"

Maureen's eyes sparked. "…what was stolen, you mean! We lost each other because of Morrible and her power trip! I say we kick her not-so-insignificant ass right now, whatcha think?"

Each one nodded in assent and then slowly turned to face Morrible. Elphaba waved her left hand and chanted softly in a language Maureen had yet to master, and the horse Morrible rode stopped dead in his tracks. With a loud curse and scream, Morrible fell forward off the animal and landed as unceremoniously as Maureen had moments ago.

As the animal ran away, an important question crossed Maureen's mind. Without taking her eyes from Morrible she asked, "Faba? Please tell me I looked a little better than _that_ when I landed. Did I?"

Her only answer was a shrug from her sister. That did it.

"Guys," Maureen called to the Monkeys near them, "Lessons on landing later, please? Please?!"

Chistery spoke up from his place on Elphaba's other side.

"Yes…today…before you're hurt!"

Morrible was on her feet again. As afraid as she was, her nature won out, and _her _nature was to be cruel.

"Poor little witch! You can't even land a broom?! You were better off without her, Elphaba. At least then you only had that simpering blonde at your heels. I did you a favor when I rid you of this one! She's a useless runt, Elphaba. She'll never be as powerful as you, never have the promise you have… never be as adept as _me!_"

Elphaba's eyes were cold and stormy. For the first time since she'd met her sister, Maureen felt what it was like to be truly afraid of Elphaba and her power. She heard Elphaba answer, soft but deadly, "**You wish!**"

Suddenly, the air about them began to grow windy and sparks shot across the space between the sisters and Morrible. Maureen reached for her sister's hand to calm her and it happened.

Crackling could be heard across the field and bolts of primal electricity and energy shot from the twins, as a fierce wind picked up and howled. Maureen could feel power flowing through her and from her into Elphaba through their joined hands. Her body had gone stiff and she felt almost powerless to stop it.

Maureen knew fear. She looked to Elphaba and saw her positioned the same as she was, and while she appeared to understand the magic and its effect, she did not seem able to break its hold either.

Looking in shock at Morrible, Maureen and Elphaba saw her turn slowly to solid stone. A cry was caught in Morrible's throat and carried out on the winds like a death knell. Then she was silent, yet the power continued to flow unabated and harsh.

Fiyero had seen it all. He had been prepared to ride out when Maureen fell when her broom landed. If she needed help he was the closest to them. When Elphaba smiled and began to softly laugh and offer her hand, he'd known she was alright. Then he watched as Morrible's horse threw her and she began to hurl insults at Maureen and Fae.

Fiyero remarked to one of his officers that of all the things she could have done, this was perhaps the most stupid and deadly, considering what she was saying to his wife and all she had put her through! When the power started to escape from Elphaba, Fiyero was drawn back to Life Science class at Shiz. He remembered the Lion cub and the power that had been unleashed upon the class that day, unleashed on everyone but him. He saw that same thing begin to happen now… and then Maureen touched her sister's hand and the powers were magnified.

The electricity and energy released was frightening. His army held their horses in check and called out to each other in stunned fear and amazement. The whole Vinkun army heard Morrible's death scream roll out across the fields and then die away, yet still, the almost unnatural power continued. The army began to call to each other, letting the others know that Morrible was dead and turned to stone, yet still it went on.

Fiyero saw Maureen's head turn in his direction and he read the fear and pleading look on her face. Without another thought, Fiyero spurred his mount forward. Calling back over his shoulder, he told his men to remain where they were. _Fae! _The fear was palpable to him. _Please, don't let her rid us of Morrible only to have me lose her to the power it takes to destroy her! _When he got close enough he called to them.

"Maureen! _Maureen!_ Break the connection! You can do it!" He heard her give a fierce groan as she appeared to try, but unsuccessfully. He was almost there now; he jumped off his moving horse and began to run forward. As he passed Chistery and the others, they had no idea how to help and looked to him with hope. Yero called to her.

"Fae! Fae! Break your connection to Maureen, love! Morrible's dead. You don't need the power anymore. Fae, please! You can do it. I know you can."

He was next to Maureen now, and calmed her, "It won't hurt you. The power won't hurt someone she loves. Relax!"

He could see his words take effect. "This happened in Life Sciences once. It never touched me!" He then looked to Elphaba, "Relax. I'm here."

He moved to his wife. Her eyes were still fixed on Morrible and he could see a tear on Fae's cheek. He softened his voice. It was the voice he used when they were alone together, a voice filled with love and passion and gentleness.

"Fae, Fae, let go, Fae. It's over, you both did it. Let go, love, let go and hold me instead. Hold me, Fae, I love you. It's alright, let go. Let go and let me hold you."

Fiyero stepped between Elphaba and what had been Morrible, cutting off her view. Her eyes were filled with warring emotions; fear, anger, relief, loss, loathing, love, and need. Fiyero caught her eyes and held them with his.

"I love you, Fae. I love you."

Then he took a deep breath and took their hands. Gently, he separated them from one another, unlocking their hands. As he finally did, there was a loud explosion behind him. What had once been Morrible had exploded into small pieces. She was completely gone now. He used his body to shield Elphaba and Maureen from the blast, as they sunk down to the ground. Maureen was sucking in air deeply now and he looked at her, appraising her condition.

"Good, I'm good…I think. Woah! Faba?"

He looked now at Elphaba. She was looking at him as if she had just stood on the precipice of the world and had almost fallen over if not for being held by his hands and heart. "Yero…Ye--" That was all she managed before she began to sob in his arms. He held her then, stroking her back and kissing her hair.

Maureen, at her side, whispered reassuringly. "We're good, Faba! We're good. We did it. Damn! We really did it!"

"She knows, Maureen, she knows."

Maureen had never seen her sister cry. To her, Faba had always been calm, always in control, always strong. She now realized the toll all of this had taken on her sister. Faba had been reviled and had her powers abused by this woman. She had lost her…their sister to her greed, and almost been killed herself. Then, she'd been put in charge, so to speak, of ridding the world of the evil Morrible brought. Now that it was over, no wonder she cried.

When Elphaba finally calmed down, Fiyero looked down at her smiling.

"Let's get you back to the castle. Maureen? Are you ready?"

"Damn straight! Where's Emrys? Is he alright?"

"Sure looks it." Fiyero answered with a smile. He pointed toward the castle and she turned to see Emrys, in the distance, dismissing the troops from Oz. With Morrible gone, they had no wish to fight and they had given up willingly. They now wanted to head home and Emrys was more than glad to oblige. The troops from Oz turned and peacefully began their trek home.

"It worked, Fae. It worked. The casualties on every side were minimal and most of the bloodshed was avoided completely. You did it."

He whistled to his horse and when it came to him, he picked up Elphaba placing her before him in the saddle.

"My broom!"

"Chistery will bring it, won't you?"

Chistery smiled and called to her happily, "I'll bring it…Elphaba. Don't worry."

Maureen picked up her broom with a smile, "I'll meet you back there then."

Fiyero grabbed the broom from her hand and passed it to one of the other Monkeys.

"Not a chance! Not till you have more fly-time! Emrys will not thank me if you make it this far, only to crash when you land back there. You have two choices, one-- ride with Fae, and two-- grab a flight from some friends."

As Maureen looked at him with confusion, he winked to the Monkeys. Suddenly, Maureen was aloft. Several of the Monkeys had her in their arms and were now winging their way back to the castle.

"Fiy…hey!...Woo! Oh, yeah!" They looked up and watched Maureen smiling as she was flown back towards Emrys. He saw his fiancé coming and watched in awe and relief.

Fiyero climbed up behind his Fae. She leaned into his body and they began a slow walk. She suddenly looked around.

"Yero, we're going the wrong way."

"No, not really. Not if you're going to meet my father and his…our troops."

He felt her stiffen. "Don't worry, trust me, love."

As they approached, the Vinkun troops began to cheer and call out to them. The line parted to allow their prince and princess through. Suddenly, they were in a small clearing with a tent. A distinguished man stood before it, smiling broadly. Fiyero got down from the horse and then helped her down. He kept a tight grip on her waist as they approached him.

The gentleman broke away and came to them, placing a hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Well done, my boy! Well done!"

Fiyero shook his head. "Don't congratulate me. It was Elphaba's doing. Elphaba, I would like you to meet my father, King Adair of the Vinkus. Father, this is my wife, Elphaba."

Elphaba moved to curtsy, but was stopped by the king who pulled her into a gentle hug.

"You are all my son said, and more. Welcome my dear! And thank you, you've saved a great many people an unknown amount of pain with your determination and courage. I've never been as proud of my son as I am now. I know at least part of that is because of you. Bless you, my dear, and welcome to our family."

Her eyes began to fill and then suddenly, her knees began to buckle. Yero's grasp on her waist stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Fae! Fae what is it?"

Her head spun slightly and she leaned into Yero. "Don't worry, Yero. I'm just tired. It will pass."

King Adair, put his hand out to stroke her cheek, much like Yero did at times.

"Stay here and rest, both of you. I'll send word to the castle. You can eat and rest here before you need to return. Fiyero looked to her and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Father. Thank you. We'll need to return later, but for now…"

"Good! Good! I'll take care of it." He excused himself and had an area of the large tent set up for them. Fiyero insisted on carrying her in.

"Yero, you can put me down, I promise I won't break."

"Maybe not, but amuse me, won't you?"

Thick cushions were piled in the corner, large and wide enough to use as a bed. Yero placed her upon them and sat next to her, toying with her hair. He leaned down slowly and kissed her. It was long, easy, and gentle. When he sat up, he looked into her eyes.

"I thought I lost you today. I was afraid of it anyway. The power was so much stronger this time. I wasn't sure if I'd lose you." There, he'd said it.

She looked back at him and stroked his face and ran her hand through his hair._ No time like the present. _

"No, if I survived Morrible, nothing could keep me from you. The power was immense, this time when we connected. Part of it was my anger, part was my fear, and part was Maureen's fear and anger. But I had to come back, Yero. There was too much holding me here. Our future is too bright now. You know I love you, and you know I had to do this. No one else could do what I did; you know that, don't you? It had to be me?"

"Of course. But Fae…" she reached out with gentle fingers and put them to his mouth.

"No 'buts.' Just _know_ that I had to, _know_ that I fought to succeed and come back to you safely, _know _that I did, _know_ that I love you and Yero, my Yero, know that you are going to be a _father_!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N-**** First of all, thanks for all the reviews. Also, I'm going to Pennsylvania from Friday to Monday, so I'm updating now, since I can't later. Lastly, there will be ****at least**** 3 or 4 chapters left, and I'll let you know when it's the last and second-to-last. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. If you'd like a sequel, could you tell me in your review? Thanks!**

Fiyero sat still and silent, sure that he must have misheard her. When he continued to simply stare down at her, Elphaba sat up and looked even deeper into his eyes.

"Yero? Did you hear what I said? Did you underst…"

"The last part...repeat the last part." His breathing was quicker and unknowingly, his grip on her arms had tightened. Elphaba ignored it.

"You're going to be a father, Yero… a father. Please, tell me you're happy! At least tell me you understand!" When he remained silent, she looked away, "Oh Oz!"

She moved away from him in an effort to get up. "I …I need to go…I need air…"

He prevented her from moving, and finally spoke, catching her chin as he did. He looked in her eyes now with excitement.

"No! No, please, stay. A…baby? Fae, you're having a baby?"

Her answer now was a silent nod. She still did not know how he felt. Suddenly, he embraced her. He pulled back only enough to kiss her deeply and then engulf her in his arms once again. She held him, but limply, without passion or excitement. Elphaba was afraid to hope now. He had not seemed thrilled or even happy. Her body felt numb, and a tear coursed down her cheek.

Yero's mind finally took note of her demeanor and silence. Pulling back, he looked in her face and saw the tear she tried to hide. _Oh Oz! What have I done?! My wife has just given me the most miraculous news, and I sat there like a fool? She's hurt! She expected a happy smile, or some kind of excitement from me, and what did I do? I sat and stared like a dolt! Yero, you fool! Look at her._

"Fae? Fae, please, don't cry! Not now! Not when we have so much! I'm sorry I acted like some kind of dimwitted fool, but, well, it was a surprise… a big one!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Oh, Fae, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell…"

"I pictured telling you so many times, so many ways. But every time I did, you looked happy, overjoyed or simply overwhelmed with emotion. I never thought…"

"Thought what, love?"

"I never thought you would be upset or ashamed or angry or whatever it is you're feeling right now. I didn't stop to think how my being green would affect this. I never thought you wouldn't want our child."

Her face was in her hands now, and she curled away from him. Fiyero was stunned! How could she believe he would be anything but overjoyed? How could she think he didn't want their child?!

_Because you saw the happiness in her face when she told you and didn't do anything but stare at her in disbelief, you fool! _He heard that small voice in his head grow louder.

_She trusts you, believes in you, and when it counted the most, you let her down! The color of her skin has always been a wound that won't heal for her. You know how she was treated because of it! How could you not realize that your silence might cause her to believe the same thing might happen to her own child? What greater hell could there be for her? And remember what she's just gone through? Don't you think that stress has added to all of this? Speak up and tell her how you feel, you fool, or you just might risk losing her and her love…and your child!_

Fiyero lay down and curled his body around hers, his chest just touching her back.

"Fae, oh, Fae! How could I be anything but thrilled? Of course I want our child! I don't think I can put it into words properly, but I'm overwhelmed by your news. I'm excited and terrified all at the same time! I'm terrified I won't be a good enough father, but Fae; I want to try my hardest anyway. You know I don't give a damn what color youare. I think you're perfect, just the way you are! How could I think our baby would be anything but perfect? I don't care what color our child is, as long as I get to hold her and love her and be there for her. I want all those things for her mother too! How could I be ashamed or upset or angry, when I'm feeling all _that_? How could I feel those things when I've just been given the greatest gift in the world by the woman I love more than life?"

"You said 'her'." Her voice was muffled and she sniffled, but she was listening… listening and talking.

Yero was cautious with his answer but truthful, nonetheless.

"Of course I said 'her'. I can picture a beautiful little girl, who looks just the little girl that I saw in the mirror. But Fae, as long as you and the baby are healthy and happy, that's all I care about."

Elphaba rolled over to face him now. "You really don't care if the baby is green?"

Fiyero stroked her cheek gently and smiled. "Why would it _matter_ to me? I already think her mother is the most beautiful woman ever created. How do _you_ know she won't feel cheated if she looks like me?"

"He will! Look like you, I mean!" She was firm on that. "He'll be handsome and have his father's beautiful blue eyes. I can see him, Yero. He'll be handsome and strong, just like his father."

Elphaba was calm now. She had watched Fiyero and saw his eyes glow when they spoke about the baby…their baby. His silence hadn't been based on upset or shame; it had been pure unadulterated shock. She had been so used to her own father's shame of her; she had automatically assumed Fiyero could feel the same way.

Seeing things clearly now, she knew she had done him a great injustice. Yero could never be that harsh or cruel! In fact, she could hear a note in his voice that she'd never heard before. This Fiyero was different, changed, somehow. Their trials and this news seemed to fill him with a stronger sense of purpose than he'd ever known before. They lay there for a few moments, quiet but happy.

Then Fiyero spoke, his voice soft and inquisitive, not harsh and accusatory.

"Fae, how long have you known, love? When did you realize you were pregnant?"

She had known this was coming. She had known that at some point, Fiyero would realize that she had gone into battle with Morrible _fully aware _thatshe was pregnant. She bit her lower lip.

"I've known for a little while now. Please don't be mad, try to understand what was going on. I needed to do this, Yero…if not for our sakes, then for our child's sake. Where would he be safe? I didn't tell you because I knew if things went the way we planned, I could tell you after…now. But I also knew things could go very, very, wrong. If they did, if I was lost, you would mourn _me._ How could I bare the thought of you mourning our child as well? I couldn't. If I had died, you would never have known and then perhaps you would have had a better chance at a new life, Yero. If I wronged you, believe me, I only did it out of love! I realized I was pregnant just after we used the mirror. I wanted to tell you, but I knew that too much needed to be done. I also knew you would want to protect us, stop me if you could… or worse, you would spend all this time worrying about us…the baby and me. There were so many times I almost told you! Yero, tell me you understand."

He pulled her close and ran his hand through her silky hair.

"I understand, love. I do. I also understand that no one has loved me like you do…wholly, selflessly, completely. Morrible's gone now, though, so please, from now on let me share the burdens and help carry the weight."

His hand slid down to cover her belly, gently stroking it. "You have enough to carry now as it is."

When she had drifted off to sleep for a bit, he left her. Chistery was waiting outside the fabric enclosure. "Stay with her for me?"

Chistery smiled up at him and entered. Elphaba was safe. Fiyero went to find his father. Good news should always be shared. While Elphaba slept peacefully, the king of the Vinkus found out he was going to be a grandfather.

When he shared the news with his men, a cheer went up that should have awoken her. It didn't. Fiyero rejoined her and she awoke much later. It was time to eat something and then return to the castle. They had news for Maureen and the king of Burzee.

--

Maureen was finally approaching the castle of Burzee. Not only were her own arms getting sore from the Monkeys' grips, but the Monkeys themselves must be getting tired of carrying her all the way back from the battlefield.

As she looked on ahead, she focused on a figure standing outside the main door to the castle. There were others standing around him, but Maureen's focus was solely on Emrys, who was returning the gaze with relief written all over his face.

Maureen and the Monkeys landed gently in the courtyard. She smiled appreciatively at them.

Finally, she turned her head to see her fiancé waiting for her with some impatience.

She wouldn't let Emrys wait any longer. Taking long and proud strides, Maureen walked over to the darker man, her eyes glittering.

If she had taken any notice to the people around her while she walked past them, Maureen would have seen every single person and Animal bow their head in respect for her.

The diva broke into a run as she got closer to where Emrys was standing and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. She planted a very long and passionate kiss on his lips once she had touched the ground again.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Emrys whispered. His voice gradually got louder as she moved her head back to talk. "I saw everything…and the explosion… You have no idea how much that frightened me, Maur."

"I'm fine, baby." She gestured toward herself. "See? No scratches."

"Where are Elphaba and Fiyero?"

"They're…still back there. They're both okay, I saw them."

A Flying Monkey landed nearby, a piece of paper in her hand. Maureen gently took it from her paw as she approached.

"It's from Fiyero's father. It says that Faba and Fiyero are at his tent..." She read further. "And… they have news for us?"

"What kind of news?" Emrys examined the letter after Maureen was finished.

Maureen shrugged. "Doesn't say. They'll be back later."

Emrys leaned in to smell Maureen's hair. She gently pushed further into his chest.

"I was thinking…" Maureen began, "When will our wedding be?"

Emrys raised an amused eyebrow. "You were thinking about that during the battle?"

"No, not _during_ the battle, weirdo. _After _the battle when I was being flown back here."

"Alright then. When did you want the wedding to be?"

Maureen smirked and lightly traced her finger along Emrys's chest. "Maybe…this week?"

"This week? Weddings are usually planned months ahead of time…"

Maureen pouted, "But Rys, it'll… calm everybody's nerves from the fight."

Emrys couldn't help but smile at his lover's face. "This week, huh?"

The diva nodded intensely, causing her wavy dark hair to bounce along with her head.

Emrys smirked, "As long as I can get everything arranged in time, I have no problem with it."

Maureen grinned and threw herself at him again, hugging him as tightly as possible. "Yay! But, Rys, you're the _king_. If you can't get everything ready in time, no one can."

A thought suddenly struck Maureen and she seemed to ponder it for a minute.

"Maur?" Emrys questioned.

"Y'know how at a wedding the priest-guy calls the bride and groom by their names?"

"Yes…" He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"What name will they call me? Maureen Johnson or the name I had when I was born?"

"Probably the name you used for most of your life. Besides, I don't know if anyone even knows what your name used to be."

"So it wasn't written down or anything?"

"Maur, why are you worrying so much about this? It doesn't matter what your name _used to _be; what matters is what name _you're_ comfortable with and what everyone knows you by."

Maureen nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tense from before."

"That's more than understandable."

She grinned, "Yeah, Faba and I really kicked Marble's ass today, didn't we? What about that tin-can guy? Where's he?"

The king pointed toward the fountain, in which Boq was still lying on his back, unable to move.

Maureen moved up on her toes to see inside from where she was standing. "Is he alive?"

Emrys nodded, "I think he's even still conscious. He can't go anywhere, though. He's completely rusted."

A twisted smile lit up her face, no sarcasm at all in her voice. "Are you leaving him there? 'Cause that'll be a fun thing to show the wedding guests."

"No, as amusing as that would be, I'm having him moved and sent out of the country."

"Where's he going? I don't want him anywhere near you or Faba."

"The Evians are northwest of Burzee. They'll keep a careful eye on him."

Their conversation came to an end when Elphaba and Fiyero appeared, riding on her broom in the skies to the west of Maureen and Emrys. It struck Maureen that both of them seemed to be extremely elated.

"I guess the news they have for us is good news?" Maureen commented to her fiancé.

"We'll just have to see." Emrys responded, looking up to the sky.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- I'm in a really good mood right now! I just saw Wicked on Broadway again tonight. The actresses were Julie Reiber (Kerry Ellis's understudy) and Kendra Kassebaum. They were both exceptional and overall really incredible. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

It was later that evening when Elphaba and Fiyero returned to the castle. They rode slowly together, Elphaba sitting before her husband on his saddle. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, keeping her snug within his grip. She had wanted to ride separately, but he had insisted. Elphaba gave in with the knowledge that now it was Fiyero's turn to be the protector. A horse for her followed behind them, in fact.

Fiyero had gracefully helped her wage her war, helping her in any way he could, uncomplaining about a woman taking charge. When it was in his capability, as in the case of the cage for the elemental crystals, that help had been invaluable. After it was all over and the dust settled, he had learned that he would be a father…and that she'd kept that fact from him for a fair amount of time. The fact that it was for _his_ protection and out of love could still have given him pause. It didn't however.

This was Yero. From the depths of her soul, she knew him to be an amazing man. True, she'd let her own insecurities take hold for a while, but that was over. Once again, Fiyero had reminded her why she loved him so much, and reminded her, also, who _he_ saw when he looked at _her_. Again, he had accepted her choice graciously and lovingly. He had asked her to let him handle some of the weight, however, and she'd agreed. He was one of the few people in her whole life that had wished to do that for her. Elphaba knew that this ride, this protective gait and embrace, were simply a part of that. It was a part she welcomed.

Fiyero approached the castle slowly. He had ridden slowly because of Elphaba. When they had begun, she had noted the pace and reminded him that she'd just traveled faster on her broom.

"Yes, yes, I know. I saw. More speed…more aerobatics…more danger…I remember. But for now, humor me, love? Let me set the pace and hold you here safe in my arms. If you ride alone, I'll only worry you might fall or be thrown. Besides, I want to be alone with my wife in my arms. I want to be thankful that we've come through all this safely."

She had leaned her weight into his body comfortably, lovingly and, he knew, appreciatively.

"I love you too, Yero. And Yero…would it help if I promise not to go flying about until the baby's born? If there's an emergency, I might have to, but other than that, would you feel better if I stayed off my broom for the next few months?"

Fiyero had sighed in relief. He had not wanted to ask this curtailment of her freedom from her. He knew how she loved it, how free it made her feel. Still, the thought of Elphaba flying on a broom when she was more than a little pregnant, had given him the chills.

"It's true, I'd feel a lot easier if you stayed on the ground for a while, but Fae, I hate the thought of grounding your spirit… your passion."

She shook her head against him and then turned her head to look in his eyes.

"You can't. You're my spirit and my passion. I can never be truly grounded when I'm with you. When I was the Witch of the West, when I was alone, I needed to fly. Oh, not just to stay safe, but because I had so many feelings bottled up inside. There was no one to share them with, no friend, no lover…flying made that time less lonely, more bearable. When I flew, I could forget…forget everything I'd lost, forget all the dreams that I'd had…forget how much I loved you and how much it hurt to know you could never be a part of my life. Without flying then, I might have gone mad. Not now though. Now, I have you. Now, we have our baby. I can stay on the ground for you both…at least for a while."

Coming into the courtyard, Fiyero was amazed at how calm it was now. He had watched from across the fields as it erupted in chaos. Now, peace was restored. He breathed a sigh of relief as a groom came to hold their horse and another groom took Elphaba's horse.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and Emrys and Maureen exploded from it as if shot from the inside. Emrys came to his side and smiled at them broadly. He reached up to help Elphaba down. Holding her around the waist, he lifted her carefully and then set her down before him.

"Welcome home! We were worried until we received word from King Adair. Elphaba, there is no way my people and I can thank you enough. When we met as children, I could never have dreamed that one day you would help save my homeland. I'm just grateful you're both safe."

As he hugged Elphaba, Fiyero slid from the saddle, landing on the ground neatly. Emrys looked to Fiyero and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"And _you_…you scared the very life out of us when you didn't return on time! Luckily, General Gavilan returned with your message. It was a wonderful idea. You were right; the troops from Oz had no stomach to fight. There were very few injuries here…and no fatalities. Well done!"

"Rys!!"

Maureen had had enough. King Adair's message had said they had news. Well, Maureen Johnson had waited long enough and wanted to know what it was _now_! She hugged her sister and brother-in-law and demanded it.

"Okay, you have news, we don't, spill it! Come on, Faba, how long do you think I can reasonably wait? If you keep me waiting much longer, I just might strangle you!"

"I wouldn't." This came from a calm Fiyero who wore an interesting grin. "Not if you want a healthy niece."

"Or nephew…" Elphaba added.

For once in her life, Maureen was totally struck silent. Emrys, sensing her state, continued for her.

"Niece or nephew? Elphaba, are you having a child? You are, aren't you?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded.

After seeing this, King Emrys of Burzee grabbed her and started to spin her about, like a child with a gift on a holiday.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Not if you keep spinning her like that, you're not." Fiyero was eyeing him with warning, "Pregnancy and spinning? They really don't go together."

He stopped immediately, concern in his eyes, on his whole face in fact. "I'm sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Elphaba smiled, but hung onto his sleeve, nonetheless. "I'm fine. But I won't be held accountable for what my body does. Your shirt could end up needing cleaning."

Maureen finally found her voice.

"Faba, you're really pregnant? When? How? Uh, never mind how. How long have you known?"

Fiyero took hold of his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Since just after the mirror. I know, I know… but she didn't tell me until today either. She wanted to finish what needed to be done."

Elphaba's voice was quiet. "Reena? Are you happy?"

Maureen looked anything but.

"Happy? Happy? How about stunned, shocked and pissed off that you didn't tell me! I'm your sister, for God's sake! Couldn't you trust me? Well trust me, Faba, you'll be on a short leash from now on! No niece or nephew of mine is going into battle before birth more than once if I can help it! You're grounded, Faba! Oh, don't look so surprised, flying around on a broom doing loops and attacking annoying, clownish witches? Your days of fun are over, sister!"

Emrys and Fiyero watched in stunned silence as the diva took hold of her sister and headed inside the castle. Right now, she resembled more of a mother hen to them. They heard her voice continue from inside. Her voice now took on a gentle cooing note.

"Don't you worry, kid. Auntie Maureen will make Mommy behave." She then turned to Elphaba. "Faba, do you want a girl or boy?"

"I could care less, Reena. As long as he's healthy,"

"You said he." Maureen noted with a lilt in her voice.

"Of course I said 'he', I can picture a little boy that's just like Yero. How can I ask for more? This is no more!"

Outside, Fiyero heard the words and sentiments he had voiced before echoed back, but this time, from her vantage point. Life was very, very good.

--

"Hey Glinda!" Maureen's voice projected through the halls, with a sing-song tone. She was pulling Elphaba along with her,

The blonde emerged from one of the rooms in the hallway which had housed the wounded.

"Yeah, Mo? Ooh! Elphie, you're back! Are you okay?"

Glinda rushed over to the sisters, looking Elphaba over for anything wrong with her.

"I'm fine, Glinda." The green witch replied.

"You're more than fine, Faba." Maureen interjected. "She's pr—"

Elphaba cut her sister off before she could get the word out. "Everyone's okay, Glinda. Yero and Emrys should be joining us soon."

Glinda looked a bit confused, looking back and forth between Maureen and Elphaba. "Wait, Mo, what were you saying? What aren't you telling me, Elphie?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Fiyero gets here. He deserves to be here too when I tell you."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Just tell her already!"

As if on cue, Fiyero and Emrys caught up to them in the hallway.

"Okay, Fiyero's here, so…" Maureen edged.

"I'm pregnant, Glinda."

Glinda let out a high-pitched squeal as she launched herself at the green woman.

"Elphie! I'm _so_ happy for you! And Fiyero too! Did you just find out?"

"No, I've known since the mirror. I wanted to—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The blonde looked quite upset now. "You've known that long and…"

"I didn't tell anyone until today, Glin. Don't get upset."

"Alright, fine. But you went into a battle while you were pregnant! The baby could've gotten hurt!"

It took a decent amount of time for Glinda to calm down, but eventually, she did.

Immediately following this, Maureen sparked the fire again.

"Emrys's and my wedding will be sometime this week!"

"This week, Reena? Isn't that a little soon? Did you plan anything out ahead of time?"

"Not until now." Maureen shifted uncomfortably; Emrys wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How can I pick out a dress that soon?" Glinda asked, horrified. "How can you and Elphie pick out a dress that soon? Okay, I want both of you to meet me tomorrow so we can get a head start. And Elphie, promise to try on a dress that I pick out…something that's not like that dress?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Again, I appreciate all the reviews. After this chapter, there will be two more chapters left of this story. I have decided to write a sequel, so, on the last chapter I will elaborate on that more.**

The rest of the week had gone by rather quickly, even while making wedding plans. Now, however, it was the end of the week, and Maureen and Emrys were getting married.

"How can you only have _one_ bridesmaid?" Glinda asked, with a slightly horrified tone. "I mean, I don't mind being the only bridesmaid, but why only one?"

"Because Faba's the matron of honor and you're the bridesmaid. Can you think of anyone else?" Maureen asked, looking up at Glinda, while fixing her hair. The brunette was still in her red-silk nightgown, not having changed yet.

"Of course I can! There's…" The blonde pondered this for a full minute before sighing. "I guess you're right."

Elphaba entered the room in a 'surprisingly' black dress. "Think of it this way, Glinda--There won't be anyone else wearing that dress if you're the only bridesmaid. Only you."

The blonde giggled and twirled in her dress. It was not frilly because Maureen had picked out the dress, much to Glinda's dismay at the time. Glinda came to like it, however. The dress was, after all, pink. It had a halter-top and it was a dark shade of pink that the rest of the wedding party could actually tolerate.

Maureen rose from her seat in front of the mirror, grabbed her dress, and walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the main section of the bedroom, Glinda noticed Elphaba's attire.

"Elphie, why did you get _that _dress? It's black! Weddings are supposed to be bright!"

"Maureen and Emrys didn't seem to have a problem with it, and it's _their_ wedding." Elphaba replied. "Besides, the—"

The green woman was cut short when Maureen yelled from the bathroom, "Crap! Faba, get in here!"

Elphaba glanced at Glinda before heading in to the bathroom. Glinda stayed behind, abiding to Maureen's request for only her sister.

When Elphaba entered, she saw Maureen clad only in panties and a bra, sitting on the toilet seat. The green witch closed the door behind her.

"What happened?"

"Look." Maureen slapped something on the counter.

"What is it?" Elphaba moved over to look at the stick-like object.

"I brought it with me from New York. Y'know, when I summoned my stuff when I first got here? I brought this just in case. It's a…pregnancy test."

Elphaba looked down at the screen, intrigued by the technology, but also reading what the test said. Written in green letters, was 'Positive'.

"Faba, I can't be a mother! I'll suck at it! You're gonna be a great mom, but not me!"

Elphaba knelt down beside her sister and squeezed her hand. "Reena, your reaction alone to my pregnancy tells me that you'll be a wonderful mother."

"How?"

"You got very protective of the baby, and you were worried about both of us. I think you'll do fine."

Maureen mumbled something inaudible, but nodded at Elphaba's statement.

"Does Emrys know?" Elphaba asked her, standing up again.

"No, I just found out myself a minute ago. I'll tell him after the wedding."

"Are you happy about this, Reena?"

"Yeah, I mean, I still don't think I'll be a good mom, but I do kinda want a kid with Rys. But anyway, I have to get dressed now."

Maureen stood up and lifted the wedding dress.

"Come on, Glinda and I will help you get that dress on." Elphaba nodded her head toward the door.

After much primping and fussing, Maureen was ready.

Elphaba looked at her sister and smiled. "You look lovely…really, you do."

Maureen's gown was cut tightly to her shape and a very pale lavender color. Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun rather than flowing to her shoulders as usual.

Glinda's eyes began to tear and she smiled broadly.

"You look so Ozilicious! I could cry. But why didn't you wear white?"

Maureen looked at her sister and Glinda wryly. "White? I really think that'd be pushing it. Besides, Rys likes lavender. I'm even carrying some in my bouquet."

Glinda still didn't fully understand the white wedding gown issue, so Elphaba added, "White wedding gowns represent purity."

The blonde blushed profusely and nodded.

When everyone was finished, they made their way toward the throne room. The doors were closed and there were ushers standing beside the doors. Standing to the side of the large doors, Maureen nodded to Glinda and then spoke to the ushers.

"Let's get this show on the road, boys. Go for it, Glinda."

When the doors opened, only Glinda was in view. On the other side of the door there was a general waiting for her, who took her arm and escorted her to the front. There were a great deal of 'oohs' and 'ahhs', which pleased Glinda to no end.

Once she reached the other side of the room, she stepped over to the left. Automatically, everyone then turned back towards the doors. Standing there now was Elphaba. Fiyero was waiting for her just inside the room. His smile made her face light up.

As he took her arm, he whispered, "How did I get lucky enough to be with the most beautiful woman in the room?"

She didn't answer him, she only smiled. They parted at the end of the room and turned.

The music changed now and there in the doorway, stood Maureen—tall and proud. She carried herself with an air that impressed the entire room.

Emrys couldn't look anywhere else. When she reached the front, he gave her his arm and they moved forward together.

Elphaba watched and realized that this really symbolized their marriage. He would give her his arm and they would move through life together. While it was very different from her wedding to Fiyero, Elphaba realized she would not have had it any other way. They were different, she and Fiyero. They had been tested far more and in a way, they had been married for quite some time.

Once Maureen and Emrys were declared man and wife and the couple kissed, a dignitary stepped forward. In his hands was a velvet pillow and upon that pillow, sat a crown. It was smaller than the one Emrys wore right now and more feminine in looks. The dignitary bowed before the king and held the pillow out to him.

Emrys looked at Maureen and nodded. Smoothly, she knelt down. Emrys then placed the crown upon her head.

Elphaba was close enough to see Emrys stroke Maureen's cheek as he did it.

Holding his hand out to her, Maureen took her husband's hand and stood. It was at this point that two ladies-in-waiting stepped forward with a heavy robe of deep purple. They carefully draped it over Maureen's shoulders and then stepped back.

Emrys took his wife's hand and together they climbed the stairs toward the thrones.

Elphaba straightened out the robes behind Maureen.

When they reached the top of the steps, the couple looked at each other and then turned, facing the room.

Suddenly, a courtier called out in a loud voice for all the room to hear, "Here stands King Emrys of Burzee and his lady, Queen Maureen. Long live King Emrys! Long live Queen Maureen! May you rule wisely and well."

As Maureen looked out into the crowd of people and Animals, two particular figures caught her eye. They stood in the far back of the throne room, grinning ear-to-ear…Angel and Mimi. Maureen had never seen Angel look so proud, and she had never seen Mimi look so beautiful and healthy. Angel blew Maureen a kiss, and she and Mimi vanished, leaving no trace.

Suddenly, the room erupted in cheers after hearing the courtier's announcement. Emrys took Maureen's hand and led her to the slightly smaller of the two thrones. The new queen sat and watched as her husband sat upon his throne as well. All in all, it had gone very well.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- The next chapter is the last… Then I'll begin the sequel.**

Maureen practically skipped into the Ballroom, albeit her heels made that rather hard to do. She had just left the wedding reception for a few minutes to throw her purple velvet robes on the bed and to put her and Emrys's crowns back in their case.

She immediately spotted her table toward the right wall—sitting there were Emrys, Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and…a guy that she didn't know, who was standing next to the table.

As she approached, the man looked up from his conversation with Emrys. He instantly bowed his head. "My queen, there are a few issues that need to be discussed."

"Shoot."

Fiyero started to laugh under his breath and Elphaba elbowed him in the ribs.

The man looked confused for a moment before continuing, "It is a tradition for a new queen to sing the Burzeean national anthem at her wedding reception, and—"

He was cut short by a squeal from Maureen. "I get to _sing_?! I haven't sung in _ages_. In New York, I had this performance space that—"

Elphaba cleared her throat, stopping Maureen's rant.

The man, obviously some sort of dignitary, held a piece of parchment out to Maureen, who took it rather quickly, looking it over.

"Those are the lyrics, Your Majesty."

Emrys spoke up, concern in his voice. "Maur, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. The people will too."

Maureen looked offended. "Are you _nuts?_ Why wouldn't I want to sing? I _love_ to be the center of attention. I'm going for it!"

Fiyero laughed again, this time Maureen looked at him and spoke, "Go ahead and laugh all you want. You've never heard me sing."

"Touché."

Emrys stood gallantly and taking his wife by the arm, he led her up to a stage-like area at the end of the room. He stepped before her, onto the stage and helped her up the steps. Then he got the room's attention by simply raising his arms.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I wish to bid a special welcome to those visitors to our land who have befriended us. It is the Burzeean custom that a new queen sings our national anthem. While my wife is rather new to this country, she still wishes to honor our tradition. I therefore ask your attention as my lovely wife sings to us all."

Emrys stepped aside and back as Maureen stepped forward. Her face was glowing; front and center was where Maureen always loved to be. She looked around the room confidently and nodded to the musicians. On her cue, she began to sing. Mouths dropped, forks fell to plates, people sat erect, and any snoring ceased.

An elderly statesman, sitting with his wife to the side, listened and commented, "Well, damn, it's about time we had a queen who could sing properly. No disrespect to the last queen, but she was rather tone-deaf."

Elphaba smiled from her seat. Fiyero looked very pleasantly surprised.

Emrys did everything he could not to let his jaw drop open. He had no idea that his lover had such a singing ability. It was one of many things that they would need a lifetime to learn about each other.

Maureen got to the last note and belted it out with as much feeling and strength as she could.

When she finished, the room was dead silent.

"_Oh, crap. Now I've done it,"_ she thought.

Maureen truly believed for a moment, that the audience was appalled. Then, suddenly, almost as one, they rose and began to clap wildly and cheer.

"Oh, thank God." She said out loud, to no one in particular.

Emrys was soon at her side, he was clapping also. The look of pride on his face made her especially happy.

Maureen spoke to the crowd now, her inner-diva taking full control. "Thanks guys! Now, if any of you need to do a protest, just let me know, and I'll gladly—"

Emrys whispered in her ear, "Maur, in case you didn't realize it, at a protest, you'd be protesting yourself. You're the queen now."

"Oh…oops."

Emrys took Maureen's hand and they left the stage and began to mingle with their guests.

The first table they approached held several governmental officials. They all stood respectively and bowed as the king and queen approached.

The first gentleman spoke up, "Wonderful job, Your Majesty. Simply wonderful. We know so little about you… how do you find Burzee?"

Maureen shrugged, "Well, there was a spell, I got dizzy, and it's all kinda hazy. But basically, poof, here I was."

The gentleman looked surprised. To cover it up, the next, a Wolf, spoke, "You did a magnificent job in protecting our homeland. I was in the building and saw you fly across the sky on your broom. It was amazing and truly inspiring."

"And damn difficult! Do you have any idea how hard it is to balance on that skinny little broom? Oh sure, Faba makes it look _easy_ with all those loops…but believe me, she's had far more practice than I've had."

An elderly woman spoke this time. "Do you plan on producing an heir any time soon?"

Maureen coughed and darted a quick glance at Emrys. She would tell him later. For now, though, "Yeah, really soon. Rys and I have been having really hot sex lately, and—"

Emrys cut her off by clearing his throat.

The stately men, women, and Animals at the table looked too surprised to speak anymore. However, a few looked quite amused by this new and unique queen.

Finally, a woman regained her voice. "So, have you ever attended a wedding before, Your Highness?"

Maureen grinned at the memory. "I guess. I went to Benny's wedding to Muffy for a few minutes. But I don't really remember much, 'cause I got way too drunk to—"

Emrys took Maureen's hand again, "Why don't we see what Elphaba and Fiyero are up to?"

--

Elphaba held herself close to Fiyero as he swept her across the dance floor. She had been hesitant at first, having never been comfortable dancing. However, here, with Fiyero, she felt safe, free, and _beautiful_.

Elphaba was open to ridicule here, in the open, but her absolute trust in Fiyero took away any fear she might have had.

As their dancing led them to the side of the floor, Elphaba overheard a conversation at a nearby table.

"What do you think of Queen Maureen?" Elphaba heard a woman ask the table. Her interest was sparked now. She whispered into Fiyero's ear, "Try not to move out of earshot from this table." Her husband nodded and also listened to the conversation.

"Well I think the new queen's incredibly rude!" An Antelope at the table answered.

Someone else replied, "I find her quite amusing. Can you think of any former queen with a sense of humor like this one has? It's nice to have a change."

"_Humor?_ Her humor is an embarrassment to Burzee! Why did King Emrys marry such a girl?"

A woman spoke, "He obviously fell in love! Honestly, she's the _queen_ now, and you have no say in that whatsoever. She's our ruler!"

The Antelope responded, "It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!"

"Enough!"

Elphaba glanced over to the table to see a Wolf pound his paw on the table in anger.

"Do you idiots remember what Queen Maureen did for Burzee? She and her sister saved us all from a horrible dictatorship…and," The Wolf pointed at the Antelope, "she saved your ability to _speak_ and possibly to live! You should all be _grateful_, not ashamed or disgusted!"

Elphaba smiled at the Wolf's exclamation, and allowed herself and Fiyero to move back toward their own table to talk with Maureen and Emrys.

When they sat down, Elphaba noticed Glinda's absence from the table.

"Where did Glinda go?" The green witch asked with curiosity, as she sat down across from Maureen and next to Fiyero.

Maureen looked up at the question, her mouth filled with salad. She pointed to the middle of the dance floor, where Glinda was joyously dancing with someone.

"Do you know who he is?" Elphaba asked, glancing at the two.

Maureen swallowed and answered, "No idea. Do you know, Rys?"

Emrys studied the man from his seat. "I think he's one of the visitors from….Ix? Possibly?"

"I think Faba just wants to know if he's a jerk." Maureen supplied.

"The Ixians are peaceful by nature, pretty much pacifists." Emrys said.

Glinda and her dance partner came over to the table once the song stopped.

"Hi!" Glinda squeaked to them. "This is Gorrian; he's visiting from the Ixian kingdom."

Emrys and Fiyero nodded politely, Elphaba gave him a polite smile, and Maureen gave a small, half-hearted wave.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He bowed his head in respect for Emrys and Maureen.

Glinda and Gorrian then sat down, Glinda bouncing happily.

Maureen stood suddenly, grabbing Emrys's hand as she did so.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him, pulling the darker-skinned man across the floor.

Emrys smirked at her behavior and followed, moving to the center of the dance floor.

More than half of the room turned curiously to watch their new king and queen dance together. Some were mumbling about if Maureen's dancing was as good as her singing.

For the first time in her life, Maureen fully ignored the attention and sank further into Emrys's chest as they danced.

"Hey, Rys," She whispered seductively. Her breath grazed over his ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to course up his spine. "I've got a wedding present for you."

Her voice remained a whisper.

Emrys replied in the same tone as they continued to sweep across the dance floor, "I have one for you too."

Maureen smiled wickedly, "Mine's better."

Emrys raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? What is it then?"

Maureen leaned into Emrys, close enough to lightly nibble his ear. Afterwards, she whispered in the same seductive voice, "We're having a baby, Rys."

Emrys's eyes widened dramatically as he said, much louder than before, "A _baby_?!"

Every single head in the room turned to stare, including the musicians, who stopped playing.

Maureen giggled and said loudly, to cover it up, "Yes, Emrys, I would **like **to have a baby."

The room seemed to calm down, finding this conversation much less interesting than they had originally thought.

Maureen grinned and winked at Emrys. They began to leave the dance floor.

He spoke lightly into her ear, "When did you find out?"

"This morning."

Emrys was completely overjoyed and he could tell that Maureen was happy as well by the look on her face.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Maur."

"I don't know…that's what Faba said, but I never thought of myself as the motherly type."

"You'll be incredible, Maureen, trust me."

"What if I screw the kid up?"

"You won't. We'll learn to be parents together. And remember that Elphaba and Fiyero are having a baby too. The four of us can raise them together."

Emrys seemed to be having trouble containing his excitement-- Maureen noticed this immediately.

A solution seemed to strike her. "The reception won't end anytime soon, right?"

"There's still over five hours left." Emrys answered.

Maureen's face lit up. "Good. Come on." She took off into a run, which was very impressive in heels.

The two managed to slip out of the reception almost completely unnoticed. They climbed the stairs of the castle together, off to the bedroom, to 'celebrate' in their own little way.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Well, here it is--the last chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially my regulars. You guys helped me write this story better than I might if you didn't review. The sequel will be starting in a week or so, and I've written a one-shot, which doesn't have to do with this storyline, that I posted yesterday. It'd be incredible if you could read and review that. Anyway, here you go—**

Fiyero and Emrys paced nervously in the hallway. Every so often, they would stop and look into each others eyes nervously, and then begin to pace again. The wait was excruciating. Just through the doors before them, a child was coming into the world.

The men would lose their concentration when they heard a loud yell or scream come from the other side of those doors. Behind the doors, Maureen and Elphaba fought to bring this much awaited child into the world…a world made safer by all their struggles.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Push! Push now! Come on, you can do this. Push!!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Harder! Push harder…now, push!"

There was a pause and an exhausted voice could be heard.

"I'm tired…so tired…can't push anymore…"

"Oh yes you can, damnit! This baby's counting on you! Now PUSH!"

"Damn it, Faba! I'm too damn tired…Stick your pushing up your…**AAAHHH!**"

There was a pause, a very long pause, and then, a baby's cry could be heard. It sounded weak at first, and in the hall, Emrys and Fiyero looked at each other in terror. Then, the cry grew stronger…stronger and almost irritated and annoyed. Fiyero strained to hear his wife's voice through the doors and the din.

"Welcome, little one. Nicely done, Reena."

Another voice was barely audible. "Rys… get Rys in here. Rys!"

Emrys reached for the door knobs and pushed the doors open just as Elphaba turned toward the doors. Her face was alight. In her arms, she cradled a small blanketed form.

"Congratulations, Papa! You have a daughter, a beautiful and very healthy daughter. She has her mother's temper, I think."

Fiyero clapped Emrys on the back and watched from the doorway as Emrys ran across the room to Maureen.

Maureen looked exhausted, and was just now biting her lip as she watched Emrys. Fiyero did not see the smile he expected to see. Something told him that there was something that had not been said.

Emrys looked confused by his wife's reaction. Could it be that she thought he'd be upset that the baby was a girl?

"Maur? What is it? I'm just as thrilled with a daughter as a son, love. Don't you know that?"

Maureen looked to her sister; her face was a mask of emotion.

"Faba, please… help?"

Emrys looked to Elphaba in fear.

"Elphaba, is Maureen…"

"Fine, she's fine, Emrys. I promise."

Fiyero held his breath and stepped into the room without thinking. He moved up behind Elphaba, and saw her turn the baby away from his view. He watched her take a deep breath and continue.

"But the baby, I told you she's beautiful and healthy. But Emrys, she's green…like me."

Elphaba pulled the blanket back to show Emrys his daughter. It was true. The baby was beautiful and had her aunt's emerald complexion. Dark hair lay in tufts on her head and she yawned. Her eyes opened slightly and they could see deep blue eyes that would later change.

"Rys? Please tell me…"

Emrys cut her off when he took his daughter from Elphaba gently. His face showed every bit of the love and pride he felt in his child. When he looked at Maureen, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Maur, she's perfect! Look at her! She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!"

He had made his way over to his wife's side and laid the baby in her arms gently. His smile and countenance was unmistakable. Emrys couldn't care less that his daughter was green. He touched her hand and her small fist wrapped about his finger. He laughed softly and bent forward to kiss his wife.

"Thank you, love. Thank you so much! Are you sure you're alright?"

Smiling now, Maureen nodded. "I'm good. Tired, but good, thanks to Faba. Faba, how can we thank you?"

The new parents looked to her now. Fiyero saw the effect that her niece's verdigris had on Elphaba. This had been completely unexpected, but Yero knew that the way Emrys had accepted and openly adored his daughter affected his own wife deeply.

She had not been so lucky. He remembered her face when they had used the mirror and had seen Frexspar Thropp's reaction to _her_ at _her _birth. Fiyero wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Faba?" Maureen asked, concern written on her face.

Elphaba smiled and answered, "Thank me by loving her to distraction. Now we'll leave you alone. Emrys, the nanny will be waiting just outside when you need her. I expect to know my niece's name soon, you know!"

Fiyero let go of his wife and moved to the bed. He looked at the face peeking out from the blanket again and then kissed his sister-in-law on the forehead.

"Congratulations, she's perfect, just as Emrys said. I think she looks a lot like her aunt!"

Smiling, he turned and left with Elphaba.

"Let's stop by the nursery, shall we?"

Elphaba's face lit up. She nodded. "Let's. We should pass the news along."

Further down the hall lay the nursery. It was bright and spacious and had the loveliest drawings painted on the walls. Hand in hand, Elphaba and Fiyero approached the large cradle. While it should have been empty, it was not.

Their own daughter lay there, wriggling slightly and cooing gently. Fiyero grinned and leaned into the cradle, picking up his daughter. Elphaba watched his face as he did. It glowed with a light that no one but this child, their daughter, could get from him. He spoke to her now as if she understood every word he uttered.

"Guess what, sweetheart, you have a cousin! A little girl, just like you! Won't that be fun? The two of you can play together, and climb trees together and…"

"Yero? Aren't they a little young to climb trees?"

"Now maybe, but just you wait. Right, Elfie?"

They had named their daughter Elfie. While they had gone through many, many names, they chose to use the first two letters of Elphaba's name and the first two of Fiyero's. In adding the 'e' at the end they had honored her honorary aunt – Glinda. Elphie was the nickname she had given Elphaba back at Shiz. Elphaba remembered telling her it was 'a little perky' for her. Perhaps it had been for Elphaba Thropp, but it suited Elfie Tiggular perfectly. She had a bright, sunny disposition, and was not surrounded by any of the darkness her mother had been.

Elphaba watched her daughter begin to suck on Yero's shirt cuff. That meant she was hungry and before she became upset, Elphaba stepped in.

"I think that tree will have to wait till after she's fed. If you'll notice, she's trying to make a feast of your shirt cuff again. Come on, little one, Mama will feed you."

Elphaba headed towards the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Yero closed the nursery door, and then followed with Elfie. When he got to the rocker, Elphaba had settled down and the upper buttons on her gown were opened. This had become a ritual for them. When it was time for Elfie to nurse, Fiyero would stay and watch.

They were a family and each of them cherished these times together. When she was ready, Yero handed Elfie to her mother and soon she was contentedly nursing. The picture before him stirred something deep in Fiyero's heart. This scene, this stillness and contentment was what they had all fought so hard for...none more than his Fae.

He also remembered how close they had come to disaster and loss…not only of Elfie, but Fae as well. It was a time burned forever in Yero's mind.

--

_Elphaba was uncomfortable. She was well past due for delivery and yet the baby still did not come. It was hard to sleep at night. Her size made it difficult to get comfortable anywhere. The only way she could sleep was on her side with Yero holding her firmly from behind. During the day she tired easily now and took things in moderation. Fiyero knew this was hard on her, Elphaba detested moderation. When she had reached the end of her second week overdue, she was more than restless!_

"_Yero, if I don't get out of here and get some air, I'll go insane! I gave up flying; do I have to give up walking too?"_

_She was upset, it happened easier now, and tears filled her eyes. Now she was irritated with being irritated! She stamped a foot softly and tried her best to calm down. Fiyero took his wife in his arms. This woman was so many things. She was strong, she was smart, she was loving, and just now, she was angry at her inability to control this situation. Fiyero acquiesced. _

"_What if we walked through the garden together? Would that help?"_

_She looked thrilled. "Yero, really?"_

"_If you'll let me go too. I want some time alone with my wife. We won't have quite as much of that soon. Is it a deal?"_

_She kissed him deeply. "It's a deal. Anytime with you, Yero."_

_Fiyero left a note on the desk for Maureen and Emrys and they went to the gardens. They walked slowly and the time was magical. They laughed and joked and also spoke of so many things they had put off. It was as if time had taken a step backward and it was only Yero and Fae walking again. Suddenly, Yero saw how far the sun had shifted in the sky. _

_He also realized they were in a part of the gardens he had never visited. How long had they been walking? Normally, Fae would have tired, but not today, today it seemed as if she had double the energy she usually had._

"_Fae, I think we should start back. We've been gone quite a while and it'll take a while to get back."_

_She nodded sadly. "Alright, but Yero, can we walk together again tomorrow?"_

_He took her hand as they turned around. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it._

"_If you want to, Fae. But not quite so far."_

_They had been walking only a short time when he felt her hand clutch his violently. "Fae?"_

_Her face was set in a grimace and suddenly, she doubled over, her arm and hand across her belly. He held her tightly and then noticed a puddle begin to run from beneath her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw an emotion there for the first time since he'd known her, fear! _

"_Oh Oz! Yero, the baby! My water broke."_

_He kept his voice calm, reassuring. "It's alright, Fae. It could be hours yet. Don't wor…"_

_He was stopped by a low cry as she doubled over. Lifting her, he carried her to soft grass beneath large tree, so that she was in the shade. _

"_It'll be alright, Fae. I'm here. I'll carry you if I need to. Catch your breath and we'll try to start back again." _

_Fiyero prayed. He prayed she would be safe, that he could get her back, that the child would be safe, and many, things he couldn't put into words. When the pain had eased up, he helped her up and they began again. It was only a few clock-ticks before she cried out his name loudly and doubled over again._

"_Aaah! Yero! The pains, they're too close! We won't make it back…Aaahhh! I need to push! Oh no…Yero what have I done?"_

_He lowered her to the grass again beneath another tree. Fiyero knew enough about the birthing process to know that her pains _were_ too close, they were far too close, and pushing right now would not help._

"_Hold on, Fae. Try not to push. I don't want to leave you to get help."_

_She focused on the word 'leave'. "No! Please, Yero, don't leave! If you do…"_

_Suddenly, she focused on his face firmly. "Promise me, Yero. Promise me, you'll save him…no matter what! No matter the cost." Her voice was quiet and determined now and he knew what she was asking. She wanted his promise to save the child if a choice between her life and the baby's needed to be made. _

"_Sorry, love, that is the one thing I'll never give you. We'll do this together, you and me. Together we'll bring this child into the world...the same way we created her…together. Sooner or later, someone will miss us and Maureen will panic if she can't find you. Let's see if we can hold on, and if not…we have each other, Fae, just like always."_

_She was crying now._

"_Oh, Yero! Please forgive me. If I hadn't been so willful, he'd be safe right now."_

"_She is safe, Fae. She has you…and me when the time comes. Relax, love, we can do th…"_

"_Aaaahhh! Mmmm! Yero! It's…stronger! Mmmmm!"_

_He saw her trying not to cry out. "Yell if you want, Fae. Maybe they'll find us faster."_

_She shook her head. "No…I'll need my energy, I need to save my strength."_

"_MMMM!! Help me get ready, Yero. It's almost time!"_

_Fiyero worked swiftly. He stripped off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Then, he fished about in his pockets and came up with some string and his pocketknife. He took a moment to lean forward and stroke his wife's hair back, kissing her gently after he did._

"_I love you, Elphaba. I've never understood what I did to deserve the love you give me; I just know life wouldn't be the same without it. Stay with me, love, I swear I'll make it worth it. I want to teach you so much."_

"_Like what?" She was sweating and panting heavily._

"_I want to teach you to dance, to draw, to sing. Don't let me down, Fae. You've taught me so much, now it's my turn."_

_Once she had nodded, he began to remove her petticoats and panties. Then he pushed her long gown upward in front, leaving the back of it down so there would be a soft surface to lay the baby on._

_It did not take long. Soon, when she told him he looked and saw the top of the baby's head._

"_Push, Fae! Push! That's it, love! PUSH!!"_

_Fiyero caught the baby and used Elphaba's petticoat to wipe her off._

"_Yero? I don't hear him!"_

_She had no sooner said it, then suddenly the air carried the baby's cry through the outer garden. It was strong and loud and Elphaba had never been so glad to hear anything in her life! As Yero worked on the baby, Elphaba decided that now she could finally sleep. Her son was safe with Yero. As she slipped away quietly, Yero looked up and saw her pale face. Her features had slackened and her eyes closed. He swiftly put the baby down and shook his wife._

"_**Fae! Fae! Stay with us! You promised!**__"_

_She roused easily and he breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Yero? Is he alright?"_

_Fiyero Tiggular smiled at her broadly and as he wrapped the baby in his soft jacket, he laughed._

"_**She's**__perfect! I told you it was a girl, Fae. I just knew it…and Fae?"_

_Oh Oz! What was wrong?_

"_Meet our beautiful daughter."_

_With that, Yero placed the baby in her arms and watched her face as she saw what he had. The baby had her mother's black hair, her father's stunning blue eyes, and __his__ coloring. _

"_Yero! She's pink!" Elphaba began to cry with relief. "She has your skin! And your beautiful blue eyes!"_

"_But she has your hair, Fae. And I think she has your cheekbones and nose."_

_The baby yawned._

_Fiyero laughed and stroked his daughter's cheek gently._

"_Dancing through life already, little one? It was your mother who did all the work!"_

_Fiyero bent down and kissed his wife passionately. _

"_Thank you, Fae. Thank you for being mine…for giving me our precious girl and for trusting me with the most important job of our lives."_

_The others had come soon after. They had been searching the gardens for some time. A veritable army of gardeners, footmen, kitchen staff and more than half the castle had aided Emrys and Maureen as they searched. They found them there, Fiyero holding his wife in his arms...and in her arms lay Princess __Elfie__ Tiggular._

--

Fiyero slipped out of his memories just in time to see Elphaba sit Elfie up to burp her. He took her from her and did it himself. As he did, Elphaba watched him.

"Where did you go to just then, Yero?"

"Oh, nowhere. I was just remembering."

"The day Elfie was born?" Fiyero nodded. "I know. I was too. Just think, since Elfie came a bit later than we expected and Reena and Emrys's baby came early, the girls are even closer in age than we expected. I wonder what they'll name her."

That night, Elphaba padded down the hall to the nursery and checked on her daughter. Elfie was blissfully sleeping. Elphaba turned toward the basinet, near the cradle. Her niece was awake. She lay trying to wriggle and making the gentle stirring sounds of a newborn.

When she made a sound that Elphaba was sure would become a cry, she lifted her into her arms. She cradled her niece in the moonlight and spoke to her softly.

"What's wrong, little one? What's wrong? You should be sleeping. Only good dreams for you, though. You're beautiful, little one. Never let anyone tell you differently. You're beautiful and you are loved. You have your Mommy and Daddy, Glinda, Uncle Yero and your cousin Elfie, over there, and you have me. You have your Aunt Faba. I'll always be here for you. Someday, you may meet someone who wants to make you think you're different. Well you are, and so am I. But different isn't always bad, you know, sometimes it's very, very good. Yes, it is. Sometimes different is the most wonderful thing in the world."

She hadn't heard Maureen and Emrys open the door. They found her cradling their daughter, talking to her, and humming to her softly in the moonlight. Maureen could see that for her sister, this simple affirmation to her daughter was more than important to Elphaba.

Elphaba was giving her niece all the love and gentle support she'd been denied as a child. Emrys knew as well that his daughter would always have the strength of her aunt to fall back on. As she turned from the window, Elphaba saw them in the doorway. As they entered, they smiled and Emrys spoke softly.

"We thought about names, you know. We decided to follow the example you and Fiyero set, part of one name, part of the other. Meet Emaurie; Emaurie, meet your Aunt Faba."

The green witch looked down at the emerald-skinned child in her arms lovingly.

"Welcome to the world, Emaurie. Remember how much we all love you."

After kissing Maureen on the cheek, Elphaba handed her niece to her mother and softly retreated after checking on Elfie one last time.

Maureen walked over to the cradle with Emaurie. Emrys followed close behind them. The diva reached down and gently placed her green daughter into the cradle next to Elfie.

The sight seemed incredibly familiar. Two baby girls were laying side-by-side in a cradle…one with fair skin and one with green skin.

Maureen and Emrys remembered this well from the mirror. She and Elphaba had been sleeping exactly like this when they were younger. Except this time, the babies would not be separated.

"Okay, kid. If you see any jerk try to take you or your cousin, bite him, and yell for us."

Emaurie made a noise that sounded remarkably a lot like 'yes'.

Emrys and Maureen soon left the room, turning the lights off.

However, they were not gone long when another soft light illuminated the room, awakening the babies. A figure stepped forward in front of the cradle.

"Hey there, little chicas." Angel's soft voice stopped either of the girls from crying. "We don't need to bother your parents with me…I'm just here to see you two."

A second person walked toward the cradle, next to Angel. "Aww! They're both so cute!"

"Mimi, not so loud." Angel said quietly.

"I know, I know. But look at them! They're adorable." Mimi touched Emaurie's cheek. "She took after her aunt…that color green is so pretty."

Angel nodded. "Well, let's not keep them awake for too long. Let's do what we came here for."

Mimi nodded and put her hands on the edge of the cradle.

Together, she and Angel sang quietly and softly to the newborns, "There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way..."

They continued the song until both babies were fast asleep. They took one more look at the little girls.

"We'll be back, right?" Mimi whispered.

"Of course, sugar."

Within seconds, Angel and Mimi disappeared completely, as if they were never there.

The light slowly dimmed out, leaving the babies to sleep in peace…one green-skinned, one fair-skinned.

They were both loved, healthy…and beautiful.


End file.
